


UNA VERDAD INTOLERANTE

by purplenoire01



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 51,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplenoire01/pseuds/purplenoire01
Summary: Los reyes del infierno tienen por fin una heredera, pero la misma esta rodeada de peligros por lo que buscan un escudero o guardián que  proteja a la princesa del infiernocharlastor// royal au
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne
Comments: 15
Kudos: 6





	1. INFANTA

**Author's Note:**

> los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedadd de su creadora Vivian medrano (vivzie pop)

Quién en el infierno no conocía a la hermosa plebeya esposa del Rey Lucifer, encantadora de curvas pronunciadas, acompañada por una innata elegancia, sus cabellos largos, un rostro perfilado, cada toque en ella era exquisito a la vista de cualquier hombre o mujer en el infierno, su andar con gran porte y su gran altura, una belleza despampánate y sin igual, mientras su esposo no se quedaba atrás pero lo que no congeniaba y ofendía en sobre manera al rey era su baja estatura, pero siempre podía superarlo con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras se dejaba hacer y deshacer por su reina súcubo, los meses pasaron y la pareja real tuvo descendencia, la cual fuere una hermosa niña de cabellos rubios, mejillas rojas cual manzanas y tez blanca, escleróticas amarillas e iris negras las cuales se confundían con sus pupilas, la niña era hermosa cual muñeca de porcelana, dándole honor a su linaje como hija de Lucifer y Lilith.

La niña comenzó a crecer, por lo cual deberían solicitar un escudero que velara por la protección y salud de la futura heredera al trono, más que ahora se alzaban sobre las calles los aclamados overlords, seres en el infierno que ganaron bastante poder al llegar al infierno, casi llegando como leyendas y como por suerte o arte de magia, uno se alzó elevando las expectativas del rey del infierno, un demonio ciervo llamado Alastor, el mismo pidió que escoltaren al susodicho a los pies del rey y la reina, lucía un fino porte elegante, con aquel traje rojo, alto delgado y por demás está decir que tremendamente atractivo.

\- ¿a qué debo el honor de su llamado mi señor? -

Dijo mientras hacía una leve reverencia hacia los reyes, sin olvidar sus modales, los cuales le habría inculcado su hermosa y encantadora madre.

-me temo que tengo un leve aumento en la población, así como problemas que tratar con los overlords, mi esposa está encargada de los tratados aun con los humanos y el despliegue de demonios, así como súcubos e íncubos, para todo el reino es sabido de nuestra pequeña infanta Charlotte, me temó que es una constante en peligro mientras realizamos las labores reales, ella queda en completa soledad y sé que las pequeñas cabras que están con ella poco servirían para protegerla por lo que…-

Alastor arqueo la ceja para luego interrumpir al Lucifer, mientras la molestia en el incrementaba.

-por lo que pensó que yo sería la mejor opción como niñera ¿no es así?, por lo cual me temo debo declinar su majestad, no me interesa en lo mínimo el cuidar de una niña, nunca tuve hijos porque no es algo que me interese, además se llevan demasiada atención y tiempo-

Dijo para luego darse media vuelta y marcharse de allí con suma elegancia, se abrieron las puertas para él, su decisión estaba completamente tomada y no habría nada que lo hiciere cambiar de parecer o eso él pensaba, con forme fue caminando por aquellos amplios pasillos hacia la salida se encontró con una niña de cabellos rubios la cual lloraba inconsolable por un jarrón roto, generalmente eso no le importaría pero nunca fue amante de las lágrimas femeninas, por ello nunca mató mujeres o niños.

\- ¿Qué ocurre pequeña? ¿Por qué lloras? -

La pequeña levanto la mirada ónice y rubí se encontraron, la pequeña quedo cautivada en primera instancia por aquellas orejas de ciervo.

-rompí el jarrón favorito de mamá, ahora se enfadará conmigo-

Alastor sonrió con suavidad, para luego acariciar la cabeza de la pequeña.

-Todo eso tiene solución, es más te ayudaré para que dejes de llorar y me muestres una linda sonrisa-

Dijo eso mientras que con un chasquido volvió el jarrón a la normalidad, la pequeña aplaudió al demonio de cabellera roja, el mismo le hacía reverencias de agradecimiento y entonces, el inquebrantable Alastor se le paso por la cabeza que aquella dulzura y pureza no podía ser corrompida y de ello él se encargaría, cargo a la pequeña sobre sus hombros, mientras le indicaba que no tocara sus orejas, la pequeña, sonreía feliz, ambos entraron nuevamente frente a los reyes los cuales se veía atribulados ante la anterior negativa de Alastor.

-He cambiado de decisión muy convenientemente por esta pequeña infanta, me encargaré de cuidarla como un guardián, no quiero que alguien más le haga daño-

Dijo mientras bajaba a la pequeña de sus hombros con sumo cuidado, la misma corrió a los brazos de su madre quién hablo con aquella hermosa voz aterciopelada y seductora.

\- ¿Qué le ha hecho cambiar de parecer Alastor? -

Dijo mientras observaba con disimulo la atención que fijaba la niña en el joven frente a ellos.

-agradézcanle a la criatura, me ha ablandado el corazón, no cualquiera logra hacerme cambiar de parecer, obviamente espero mi paga sea grande por hacer tal acto, vendré aquí durante el día ya que tengo temas pendientes durante la noche. -

Lucifer y Lilith se voltearon a ver entre sí sorprendidos, su pequeña convenció al demonio radio de ser su protector, el joven ya se había marchado y la pequeña por ese momento sonreía no entendía lo que acababa de pasar, pero era la niña más feliz de ese horrible lugar.

Fuera de allí el joven wendingo observo como lo acorralaba la prensa para hacer sus preguntas y bastante sofocado se sentía por lo que recurrió a la única forma que conocía para ahuyentar a cualquier demonio.

-sí, siguen fastidiando me veré en la penosa tarea de eliminarlos y almorzarme sus viseras, después de todo tengo hambre-

Todos los demonios ahí presentes huyeron despavoridos al oír lo que el demonio pelirrojo dijo, mientras este iba al palacio de Mimzy, un bar donde había de todo un poco, el demonio llegó pidiendo lo de siempre un bourbon, allí en aquel fino lugar una dama de curvas pronunciadas, dueña de aquel local le miraba entre la admiración y el deseo, aquel hombre se había ganado fama de ser inalcanzable e inaccesible, con justa razón, no por nada era tan cotizado entre hombres y mujeres, nunca había demostrado interés en el tema del sexo, siempre era cortes con el sexo opuesto pero solo por ser educado o por conseguir una charla decente, pero nada más, la que estuvo más cerca de conseguir un revolcón rápido fue Rosie pero la cuestión no se dio ya que Alastor era un hombre de principios ante los demás, no quería arruinar una linda amistad con la dama por una noche desenfrenada, la misma larguirucha se acercó a Alastor esa noche, más que todo por el deseo de saciar su necesidad del chisme.

-y ¿bien? ¿para qué te quería el manzanas en su impenetrable mansión, muy pocas veces permite a un overlord en su recinto a menos de que busque un trio rápido y sucio algo que no volvió a pedir desde el embarazo de Lilith, ¿conociste a la niña? -

El pelirrojo le miro divertido mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

-si en efecto, he conocido a la adorable hija del manzanas, realmente una hermosa niña, espero sea mejor que su padre cuando tome el mando-

Le miro seriamente, ella sabía que algo ocultaba bajo aquella inquebrantable sonrisa, luego beso la mejilla de Rosie para disponerse a salir.

-ha sido una refrescante velada, pero me temo debo ir a divertirme un poco en esta noche. -

Todos sabía que no debían salir del recinto a menos que desearen ser la siguiente víctima, encantador y letal el demonio de la radio, Mimzy por fin salió de su escondite y se acercó a Rosie quien la miro con curiosidad.

-dime tu secreto-La dama arqueo una ceja y luego rio de manera discreta.

-no sé a qué te refieres encanto, pero quisiera saberlo-

La robusta dama de cabellos rubios la observo llevándose las manos a la cintura.

\- ¿Cómo puedes hablarle sin desear llevártelo a la cama o eres inmune a su encanto? -

La carcajada de Rosie fue tal que tuvo que tomar aire para recobrar la compostura de mujer de clase que se había forjado ella misma.

-cariño, Al puede ser de todo menos amante, el sexo no le atrae y no lo ve necesario, además tenemos una bonita “amistad” por así decirlo, además es buen cocinero, así que prefiero sus recetas a verle desnudo, no es por hacerte sentir mal, pero me temo que no te tomara el interés que requieres y probablemente si hay una mujer que lo haga interesarse en ello, no ha nacido aun, de caso contrario me comeré mis comentarios con un platillo de ensalada-

Dijo por fin poniéndose de pie y saliendo de aquel recinto ya que como lo había dicho para Alastor habían excepciones y sabía que no le haría daño si la veía por lo que no le importaba salir en medio de la masacre que Alastor estaría realizando puerta afuera, mientras Mimzy le seguía admirando de lejos a aquel hombre al que deseaba en secreto desde hacía mucho, aquel a quien en sus sueños más profundos volvía suyo, la imagen de él era la que tenía cada vez que ella se auto complacía, pero ¿Qué tan cierto sería que ese hombre no degustara del sexo como cualquier vil pecador?, no lo sabía pero no será ella quien lo descubrirá.

Terminada la masacre el demonio radio marchó a su casa en villa caníbal alrededor de la 1:26 am, para asearse y lograr descansar, el próximo día era seguro que Lucifer lo llamaría para a su nena ir a cuidar.


	2. DULCE INOCENCIA

El día siguiente había llegado con bastante rapidez, Alastor por obvias razones casi no notaba el cambio de hora ya que generalmente no conseguía dormir, suponiendo que tal vez era parte de su castigo en aquel lugar, decidió salir a las calles de su amada villa en la cual residía, topándose con varios pecadores temerosos que huían cuando él quería saludarles o nunca falta alguna que otra dama intentando de coquetearle o llamarle la atención, pero con claramente sus intenciones eran bastante lejanas para el pelirrojo que con cortesía se alejaba de ellas y esas intenciones, todo era prácticamente igual y siempre lo mismo, no habría ninguna variación de no ser por su reciente nuevo puesto cerca del charlatán del rey Lucifer, caminaba tan tranquilamente hasta que su admiradora se apareció frente a él, la número 1 Mimzy.

-oh hola Alastor que coincidencia verte esta mañana-

El joven Alastor rodó los ojos con claro fastidio el cual pasaba desapercibido por aquella sonrisa que se empeñaba en mantener, era claro que para él esto era rutinariamente molesto, a veces se le aparecía en su cafetería favorita y a veces en alguno de los lugares que frecuenta, como el casino donde trabaja Husk, uno de sus fieles esbirros.

\--si ¿Qué coincidencia no? -

Llegaba la parte más molesta para él las claras señales que él se empeñaba en ignorar de todas las chicas que intentaban coquetear con él, manos en las espaldas, mejillas sonrojadas, un tic que ha desarrollado por su propio nerviosismo el cual nisiquiera notan por pensar en las palabras correctas, el problema es que para él solo eran eso palabras.

-sa sabes me encantaría que fuéramos juntos a desayunar, yo puedo invitarte, claro solo si quieres-

Nuevamente una invitación que nisiquiera consideraría, sonreía genuinamente por el hecho de quebrantar las esperanzas de una nueva admiradora.

-no querida, realmente no tengo hambre esta mañana he perdido el apetito por completo, considerara tu oferta en otro momento, simplemente debo retirarme ahora o llegaré tarde, con su permiso, tenga buen día hermosa dama-

Dijo por fin retomando su camino a casa de los Magne, justo aquellos grandes portones que resguardaban la mansión Magne la cual relucía cual castillo, se notaba a tres metros de distancia que ahí vivía la gran familia Magne, el demonio esta vez fue recibido por dos cabritos parecidos a peluches vivientes, uno de ellos entregó una carta al demonio mitad ciervo.

“estimado  
Le agradecemos de ante mano que haya aceptado la oferte, es mi deber por consiguiente indicarle que dejará algún tiempo su residencia en la villa caníbal, necesitamos que como guardián de la pequeña Charlotte este cerca por aquello de algún inconveniente, estaremos al tanto de su molestia, además sobra decir que sucederá con su persona si algo le pasa a nuestro pastelito de manzana.

Sin más que decir, se despide respetuosamente

Luzbel y Lilith Magne.

El joven mitad ciervo siguió a ambos cabritos mientras recorrían los pasadizos y pasillos observando a la pequeña intentando de leer un libro, los pasos sobre el fino y marmolado suelo alertaron a la joven y dulce princesa sobre la visita.

-señor ciervo-

Dijo poniéndose de pie en un saltito bastante gracioso.

-cariño preferiría que me llame Alastor, ese sobrenombre no es concorde a mi reputación-

Dijo observando como la niña lo rodeaba inspeccionándolo, el mismo se sintió levemente invadido por la pequeña rubia curiosa.

-oye si tienes esas adorables orejitas sobre tu cabeza, también debes poseer una cola ¿no es así? -

Una carcajada sonó en seco en aquel ambiente solitario, sombrío y calmado.

-oh es claro que la tengo señorita, pero, no dejo que nadie la vea o la toque, no me gusta-

Dijo mientras alborotaba la larga melena rubia de la niña con una de sus grandes manos, haciendo a la menor bufar de molestia.

-señor Alastor, eso solo se les hace a los cachorros-

Sus afilados dientes relucieron, con uno de sus dedos tocó la punta de la fina y negra nariz de la pequeña infanta.

-oh entonces eso serás querida cachorra-

La pequeña quería molestarse, pero le gustaba tanto aquel sobrenombre que no le importo portarlo con orgullo.

-ahora, ¿me acompaña a tomar el té sr Alastor? -

Dijo sentándose en aquella mesita que ahora el pelirrojo notaba frente a ellos.

-umm no me gusta el té, pero por ti puedo hacer una de mis famosas excepciones-

Pasaron horas hasta que llegó la hora de que la joven durmiere, el libro que se encontraba intentando de leer en la tarde fue entregado al pelirrojo para que este pudiere leerlo para ella, el joven con mucho gusto aceptó en menos de 20 segundos la niña habría caído en sueño profundo, justo cuando los reyes del averno se hicieron presentes para visualizar a la pequeña durmiendo mientras abrazaba a Razzle y Dazzle, Alastor salió de la habitación no quería despertar a aquella risueña niña.

-veo que has sido una excelente cuidadora y también guardián, puedes ir a tu habitación proporcional, el día de mañana llegarán los Von eldrich, necesito que la cuides aun de ese niño, no puedo adivinar si él será o no una amenaza, solo vendrán a finiquitar unos cuantos asuntos y luego se largan, de igual manera, aunque duermas no bajes la guardia.

Dijo observando aquel temple calmado y sereno en el joven mitad ciervo quien no se mostraba molesto o inquieto, únicamente sonreía, solo eso sonreír.

-señor, yo nunca duermo, así que no se preocupe su hija estará segura mientras yo me encuentre cerca-

Dijo mientras llegaba a su habitación, se sentía extraño, nada en ese lugar era de acorde a su gusto o elección, matices blancos y grises muy frío para su gusto, el ardiente color del fuego, combinado de vinos y cafés sería el más adecuado y rustico para él, de un simple chasquido, toda, absolutamente toda la habitación cambio en su decoración y demás, se quitó la gabardina, se desabotono los puños de la camisa, se deshizo de su chaleco y abrió tres de los botones de su cuello al pecho, muy poco de aquella piel daña color gris, casi trigueño, abrió las puertas de vidrio que se encontraban al otro extremo para ingresar al balcón de aquella habitación, observando con suma atención los bandidos que se escabullían hacia el balcón en la habitación de la pequeña, dulce y rubia princesa, su sonrisa se ensancho, aquellos pecadores no sabían que el gran demonio radio les observaba con detenimiento, esperando el momento exacto para atacarlos, movía sus orejas al escuchar la pequeña conversación que mantenían esos raros.

\- ¿crees que sea difícil secuestrar a la princesa? -

Dijo el primero quien tenía facciones zorrunas, bajo el trepando se encontraba una chica con aparentes rasgos de conejo y el ultimo que era más parecido a una horrible ardilla con rabia.

-claro que lo será es solo una niña de 6 años quizás, además sus guardianes son dos cabritos que se asemejan más a horribles peluches, nada de qué preocuparse-

Cuando llegaron Alastor los tomó de sorpresa, ya que mientras perdían el tiempo en sus estúpidas platicas, el cerro su camisa y se dirigió al cuarto de la niña, transformándose en sombras para pasar por debajo de la puerta, se encorvó de manera horrífica frente a aquellos tres quienes salieron despavoridos por el balcón, cayendo a su muerte segura, el patio era un abismo a otra dimensión peor que el infierno, luego de que esto pasara, los reyes entraron a la habitación despavoridos, viendo que habían elegido muy bien al guardián de su hija, el mensaje ahora sería más claro para quién intentare de llegar a Charlotte, al no volver esos miserables, dejarían en claro que quien lo intente no tendrá nada de suerte.

-mis disculpas por el ruido, ahora debo marcharme a descansar-

Dijo volviendo al mismo punto en el que estuvo anteriormente, esperando algún otro idiota que intentare llegar a la dulce niña que ahora era la única heredera al trono del infierno, mientras la pequeña, observo, aquel acto tan espeluznante que lo hizo admirarle en secreto, se veía tan poderoso aun para los tiernos ojos de una pequeña princesa.

Por fin no habían moros en la costa, el demonio ciervo tomaba un vaso de whisky, mientras fumaba un habano, observando a aquel hermoso jardín que poseían los reyes, varias rosas blancas y rojas, hermosas pero con sus espinas, suponía algún día la joven sería como una de ellas, después de todo para él las damas siempre fueron un enigma digno de admirar, siempre les respetaba, tanto que procuraba mantenerlas alejadas de su persona, sin sospechar que tal vez algún día caería por los en cantos de alguna de ellas en específico.


	3. REUNION

Los miembros de la familia Von eldrich se encontraban ya en el pórtico, el demonio de cabellos rojos se encontraba justo al lado de la pequeña pero hermosa princesa, la misma ahora observaba algo diferente en el joven demonio que ahora era su guardián.

-un placer volver a verle su majestad, espero haya pensado en mi oferta. -

La pareja llegó con dos pequeños quienes se presentaron ante los reyes.

-mi nombre es Helsa, tengo 6 años, soy la hija menor de los Von eldrich-

Dijo la pequeña de cabellos grises, parecidos a tentáculos.

-mi nombre es Seviathan, tengo 8 años y soy el hijo mayor de los von eldrich.

Los padres de los niños observaron al ente vestido de rojo brillante.

\- ¿Quién es el presente? -

Dijo el hombre mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo, mientras la dama le sonrió de manera coqueta.

-es bastante apuesto, bastante refrescante a la vista, duda mucho que sea algún hijo tuyo querida Lilith-

Dijo la madre de aquellos niños haciendo que Lilith sonriere de manera burlista.

-el apuesto joven es el guardián de nuestra pequeña dama, su nombre es Alastor, el demonio de la radio-

Ante lo dicho por Lilith ambos dieron un respingo, al escuchar el nombre de aquel apuesto caballero el mismo hizo una reverencia a manera de respeto.

-un placer fina dama y caballero, Mi nombre es Alastor, guardián de la princesa, llevó en el infierno más de 90 años-

La cortesía y caballerosidad de aquel fino demonio lo caracterizaría como alta alcurnia lo que entenderían ya que el joven estuvo presente en la tierra en una de las épocas más duras de la historia de la humanidad, donde los letrados eran solo personas con bastante dinero ya que la crisis que se extendía en ese momento era global y muy difícil de superar, 1930 fue el año de deceso del joven Alastor, y su aparición en el infierno.

-un placer también, supongo te quedaras con los niños-

Alastor sonrió y asintió de manera positiva.

-en efecto, mi deber es proteger a nuestra querida futura reina y únicamente a ella-

Los reyes ingresaron al estudio con el señor Lucifer, mientras Alastor escoltaba a las pequeñas “alimañas” al cuarto de juegos, se sentó en uno de los sillones, comenzando a leer, mientras vigilaba a la infanta Charlotte, el mismo vio las intenciones del joven Von eldrich de levantar la falda del vestido de la dulce pequeña.

-si fuera usted no haría eso joven Harold, a menos que quiera ser la siguiente victima en mi lista-

Por un momento el niño pensó que el joven de cabellos rojos estaría completamente distraído, Charlotte se sentó junto a Alastor, completamente incomoda, después de lo de la noche anterior se sentía más segura y protegida al lado del mitad ciervo, mientras jugaba con sus deditos con mucha vergüenza, pena y nerviosismo.

\- ¿Qué lee señor Alastor? -

Pregunto con suma curiosidad volteando a ver el rostro del demonio radio el mismo revolvió los cabellos de la niña como la vez anterior.

-nada digno de tu curiosidad pequeña cachorra, deberías ir a jugar con los Von eldrich, se ve que son entretenidos-

Dijo mientras cruzaba sus piernas de manera fina y elegante, mientras Seviathan observaba a su “futura esposa”, intentando de entablar una conversación con alguien muchos años mayor que ella y peor aún que le tenía un sobre nombre.

-querida, no deberías juntarte con la plebe ya sabes en algún momento te convertirás en mi fina y amada esposa, lo que nuestros padres están haciendo es arreglando nuestro futuro compromiso el cual será reafirmado cuando cumplas 16 años-

La pequeña se había alarmado ante la noticia que el chico de cabellos verdes había brindado, Alastor rio al intentarlo ver sonar maduro, clásico de niño de alta alcurnia.

\- ¿de qué te ríes soquete? -

Alastor aclaro su garganta, y miró a Charlotte.  
-hablas tan formalmente, intentando de sonar maduro que en vez de un niño pareces un elfo, perdona si lo he infortunado mi futuro “señor”, pero creo que hay palabras que sobran para decir que son cosas que ni usted ni ella comprenden a plenitud el día de hoy, por lo que en conclusión no debería husmear a tus padres para sacar información como esa, ya que es de mala educación-

Dijo mientras volvía a su lectura, mientras volvía a reír, no había nada más refrescante que hacer enfadar a un niño.

-además te preocupas por algo sin sentido-

Le dijo adivinando el pensamiento de aquel niño, sabía que la niña había cautivado a Seviathan desde el primer instante, el reflejo de lo que el joven ahora hacía era parte de su show cito de celos, al verle tan atenta a alguien más, que para él claramente no parecía tener en cuenta la actitud de indiferencia del joven de cabellos rojos, llegó la hora en que los Von eldrich se marchaban de la casa.

\- ¿Qué tal te fue con la princesa? -

Seviathan observó a su padre y dijo.  
-es algo tímida, pero en cuanto pueda pediré que se deshagan de su guardián, el me da mala espina-

Los años han pasado, ahora la princesa poseía una edad de 9 años, sus padres pensaron que necesitaría una dama de compañía, contrataron a una dama de cabellos blancos y tez morena, de rasgos latinos, más amigas, por lo que a veces invitaban a la princesa Octavia y a Helsa a quedarse durante la noche, algunas muy pocas alguna que otra plebeya como Crymini y además de una mujer que le enseñe como ser una señorita, pensaron inmediatamente en Rosie, las clases de canto y baile las impartiría Mimzy era la más recatada a la hora de cantar y bailar en aquel lugar, en ese momento se encontraban recibiendo a Mimzy para que ella diere su primer clase a la princesa, todo iba normal y en calma hasta que esta se escabulló ya que el encargado de revisar a la visita era nada más y nada menos que sexy y atractivo guardián de la princesa.

-oh, Al que grata coincidencia encontrarnos en este lugar, así que ¿eres el guardián de la princesa?, si yo fuera ella me sentiría tan alagada siendo protegida por el gran demonio de la radio-

Charlotte escuchaba el parloteo de la dama bajita, el cómo se contoneaba, el cómo intentaba de llamar la atención de Alastor, “su Alastor” eso no lo permitiría, cuando la joven cumplió sus 8 años entendió que lo que sentía por aquel demonio de cabellos rojos era algo más que simple admiración, por lo que no podía darse el lujo que cualquier mujer lo engatusara sin dar al menos una pelea justa, ya que para ella quién aún era una niña no comprendía el que Alastor o tuviere en consideración a ninguna de las damas en el infierno, era un hombre atractivo y elegante, ninguna mujer en el infierno podía negar que quisiere siquiera cruzar palabra con tremendo adonis, claro eso según la mente de nuestra precoz princesa, camino con pasos presurosos a donde se encontraban ella y Alastor, observando que el pelirrojo se mostraba más que incomodo con la cercanía de la dama, parecía huía de ella, ¿Dónde estaba el caballero poderoso de aquella noche?, decidió entrar, después de todo, era ella quien recibiría las clases no Alastor, se presentó como era de costumbre.

-buenos días señora mi nombre es Charlotte Magne estoy aquí para recibir sus clases, espero no le moleste, pero el señor Alastor tendrá que acompañarnos, ya que el mismo debe velar por mi seguridad, ¿cierto señor Alastor? -

Preguntó la joven Alastor asintió de manera positiva mientras la clase comenzaba, al parecer Mimzy era muy buena instructora, pero no lo suficiente como para lograr que su guardián le pusiere un poco de atención, aunque en cierta forma, se alegró que tampoco la pusiere sobre la “maestra” de baile y canto.

Cuando llegó la noche y Alastor se alistaba para ejercer guardia desde su habitación, se topó con un bulto muy inquieto que estaba cubierto con sus mantas, enojado levanto las misma notando que era la princesa quien dormía en su cama, con hastío suspiro y rodó sus ojos con fastidio, tomó a la niña entre sus brazos como lo que era, una pequeña y delicada princesa, la misma se aferró al cuello de su gabardina al ser cargada con la joven, por lo que cuando llegó el momento de recostarle sobre la cama fue un tanto difícil hacerla soltarlo, apagó la tenue luz de la lamparita de mariposas y antes de que cerró la puerta la joven dijo en un suspiro muy quedito un..

-Me gusta sr Alastor-

Por un segundo Alastor se paralizó para luego retomar su camino con una sonrisa irónica.


	4. SIN POSIBILIDAD

Alastor se encontraba como siempre supervisando cada una de las lecciones que la joven tomaba, más que todo ante la paranoia de su padre de que cualquiera puede fingir con tal de poner en peligro a su nena, suspiraba algo molesto, siempre era la misma historia con ese loco del rey, pero buena hasta la misma Lilith sabía que era mejor no llevarle la contraria, suponía la niña tendría una vida pomposa llena de lujos a la cual se adaptaría rápido, la estaban educando para ser sumisa y complaciente como cualquier otra concubina del rey o incluso la propia princesa, pero bueno era una niña ¿acaso se percataría de eso? A su mente llegó lo que dijo el día anterior, por un momento tuvo una extraña sensación, pero bueno aquí es donde sus pensamientos morales le dirían cosas como: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿estás loco? Reacciona.

luego de las aburridas clases de canto tendría que recibir a Rosie, Charlotte siempre se aseguraba de seguirlo cuando este abría la puerta, por nada más y nada menos que celos, Alastor era muy popular entre las damas del infierno, había salido el doble de paranoica y celosa que su padre y eso para ser que Alastor nisiquiera volteaba a ver, siendo consciente también que para Alastor solo era una chiquilla y la gran y abismal diferencia de edades, pero eso a ella no le interesaba, ella se empeñaba en que debía alejar de Alastor cualquier tipo de fémina que representara para ella una amenaza, ya que su idea era casarse con Alastor cuando tuviere 16 años, sin siquiera pensar en que Alastor también debía aceptar aquella propuesta, era casi como un compromiso obligatorio, ella aun no era muy consciente de la realidad que como princesa la rodeaba, una verdad que se empeñaba a ignorar, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una nueva y hermosa contendiente, cabello blancos cortos cubiertos por un hermoso y gran sombrero, cuello largo y un cuerpo largo y bastante agraciado, dejaba en vergüenza a la fulana Mimzy, verlo hablando con aquella dama con tanta familiaridad encendía sus celos, las risas que de ambos provenían, eran ta idóneos, como si fueren hechos el uno para el otro, ambos con esa elegancia característica de la alta alcurnia, pensaría en ellos como gente muy adinerada, pensaría en ellos como en una pareja, congeniaban demasiado bien para su gusto, un sonido cristalino había alertado a Alastor que alguien los espiaba, reconocería ese aroma donde fuere, manzana y canela.

-señorita Charlotte, es muy impropio de una princesa acechar a las visitas cual fiera-

Dijo Alastor, haciendo que la niña saliera de su escondite, Rosie por su parte estaba más que encantada con la nueva joven que veía ante sus ojos, un encanto, parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

-eres una magnifica muñeca, me encantaría vestirte y peinarte, veo que la tienes muy educada Alastor-

Dijo a manera de mofa, sabía que Alastor posiblemente no interactuaba más de lo suficiente con aquella niña, más que todo para no crear un vínculo afectivo con ella, ya que no quería encariñarse mucho con la niña, cosa que ya comenzaba a suceder sin que él lo percatase.

-gracias, ¿usted es? -

La niña era muy perspicaz, no le gustaba lo mínimo el contacto de Alastor con ninguna fémina.

-Rosie, un placer señorita, seré su nueva maestra de etiqueta y protocolo, además de enseñarle moral y ética, todo lo que una futura princesa debe conocer pequeña infanta Charlotte –

La misma detestaba cuando le llamaban infanta, pero era un título que quedaba acorde a su joven edad, para lo que no recuerdan títulos de monarquía, infanta es el nombre que reciben las niñas de una pareja real, la misma no puede ser princesa aun pues no está casada, y reina sería hasta que los reyes actuales, quienes serían sus padres se retiren del trono, ya sea de manera voluntario o fuerza mayor, casa que sería diferente si hubiese nacido varón, la esposa del príncipe se le llama princesa al contraer matrimonio, ya que el príncipe nace con el título directo y según la monarquía sería el primero en llegar al trono aun si fuese el segundo hijo, recuerden en la monarquía predomina el machismo donde el hombre es más apto para gobernar que la mujer.  
Continuando con la historia principal a Charlotte no le gustaba ese seudónimo es una niña de 9 años así que no tiene idea de lo que aquello significa.

-princesa, no me gusta que me digan infanta, suena raro y feo-

Dijo mirando a Rosie con ciertos celos, por lo que ella procedió a abrazar a Alastor, el mismo le comenzaba a molestar levemente esa actitud de la pequeña dama, no le agradaba que lo tocaran, sin embargo, ahí estaba tragándose su enojo mientras ejercía aquella eterna sonrisa filosa.

-bien princesa, supongo el sr Alastor debe tomar la clase con nosotras ¿me equivoco señor Alastor? -

El mismo movió la cabeza de manera negativa y luego miró a Rosie.

-ya sabes cómo es querida, debo supervisar cada una de las clases de la princesa, no por su contenido si no por seguridad de la misma a solicitud del mismísimo rey en persona. -

Dijo el demonio de cabellos rojos mientras tomaba asiento, expectante de las cosas que hacía Rosie, Charlotte estaba completamente segura que esos dos o eran pareja o habían tenido algo, por la simple razón de que Alastor no se veía forzado a hablarle o sonreírle, como con Mimzy o cualquier otra dama, congeniaban demasiado bien para su gusto, llegó la hora de finalización, la actitud de la joven no pasó desapercibida por Rosie quien notaba como los celos de la joven hacían acto de presencia, la misma observo a sus amigas llegar con ella, la más molesta era Helsa.

\- ¿Qué sucede Charlotte, porque tan de mal humos? ¿Acaso tú perdedor se casó? -

Dijo notando las lágrimas que ahora amenazaban de caer en por sus mejillas, Octavia y Vaggie vieron a la dama comenzar a llorar.

-señorita Charlotte, no debería, es decir, el cabrón digo el tipo ese solo la ve como obligación, como lo que es una niña, no deberías hacerse de ninguna esperanza de que entre ustedes acontezca algo más de lo que ya hay, mejor es que se centre en seguir los lineamientos que ya se encuentran planeados para su futuro.-

Dijo la latina de cabellos blancos y rasgos de polilla, por su parte la joven apretaba lo más que podía sus nudillos y la miro con lágrimas saliendo de sus hermoso ojos color ónice.

-no quiero, no quiero renunciar a mi sueño de casarme algún día con el señor Alastor y mucho menos de crear un hotel para redimir pecadores, Vagatha yo quiero, no yo deseo que en mi vida eso se cumpla y no descansaré hasta lograrlo. -

Luego de ellos, la niña corrió hasta la habitación del mitad ciervo, ese era un tipo de fetiche que había desarrollado con el tiempo, la misma se quedaba encerrada allí hasta que su amor platónico llegase a su habitación, sabiendo que a sus padre esto nunca les agradó, ya habrían hablado con ella varias veces sobre lo mal visto que una damita ingrese al cuarto de una caballero y se quede allí pero al parecer las palabras de estos le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro, la niña era bastante terca al igual que su padre no prestaba atención a los peros, pros o contras de una situación, sabía que la niña debía dejar de soñar y mantener su cabeza sobre las nubes, entonces la idea llegó al rey del infierno, no podía despedir a Alastor, hacía muy bien su trabajo y lejos de alimentar las esperanzas de la niña, trataba de hacerla entender pero lo harían de otra manera, por lo que Lucifer llamó al wendingo a su presencia.

\- ¿su majestad para que requiere mi presencia? -

El emperador del infierno se puso de pie y camino hacia aquel atractivo demonio de cabellos rojos.

-sabes, he notado que Charlotte tiene un interés especial en ti, claro también soy consciente de que no le has prestado atención a esas intenciones fantasiosas de mi pequeña, por lo que tendremos que conseguirte una consorte, no me malinterpretes es solo que quiero que mi hija se centre en sus deberes reales y no ande en fantasías tontas de niña-

Las orejas de ciervo de Alastor se tensaron al parecer había prestado más atención a la palabra consorte, lo quería atar a otra persona.

-mi señor, me temo que usted no debe entrometerse en mi vida personal, es decir yo no me entrometo en la suya ni le digo que hacer, la única orden que voy a seguir y a aceptar es la del cuido de la princesa, lamento indicarle, que jamás voy a permitir que usted decida que es bueno o no para mí, no soy su lacayo así que le sugiero muy amablemente que no me venga a imponer sus reglas, si gusta dejo mi puesto y vuelvo a mi villa-

Dijo de manera altanera pero elegante, sin perder su sonrisa, a pesar de estar bastante ofendido ante la sola mención de conseguirle una pareja ¿Quién se creía para ordenarle algo como eso, o peor aún para meterse en su vida, llegó a su habitación, observando a la princesa dormida sobre su cama, ya se estaba cansando de la situación, pero con ella había algo raro, no podía enojarse con la princesa, nisiquiera podía ser grosero aunque lo quisiera, por lo que solo salió de la habitación dejándola descansar y decidió ir a relajarse en el jardín, mientras fumaba un habano, esperando que todo al día siguiente cambiara, podía irse pero dejaría desprotegida a la princesa y no quería que le hicieran daño, sabía que era una joya en bruto para los miserables overlords y cualquiera que esté en contra del inútil del rey, suspiro y se quedó mirando aquella noche bajo el cielo infernal mientras acababa de fumar su habano, no quería admitir que se estaba encariñando con la princesa del infierno.

-dama tenías que ser-

Dijo mientras espera que el día siguiente la niña abandonase su habitación.


	5. FIESTA PROXIMA

Habían pasado ya 4 años, en los que la clara admiración de Charlotte hacia Alastor crecía con fuerza, así como ella se encaminaba al viaje de la adultez, estaba próxima a cumplir los 13 años ya estaba en la adolescencia por lo que sus padres se vieron en la necesidad de contratar a un organizador que conociera al de estilo y de moda para que lograra vestir a su amada hija, por lo que eligieron a Angel Dust, claro sabían que era y de donde venía, le pagaron lo suficiente al proxeneta para que se desentendiera del albino, cosa que sabemos, jamás sucedería.

“FLASH BACK”  
Angel se encontraba en la limusina con Valentino y sus chicas, mientras observaban en la pantalla que se encontraba instalada en el interior del vehículo, el anuncio que hacía el rey Lucifer para abrir inscripciones para un consejero de vestimenta.

-oh vaya pero que coincidencia tan jugosa ¿no crees Angel cakes? -

Dijo el tipo con facciones de polilla observando al albino a través de los cristales de sus gafas en forma de corazón.

-no veo nada del otro mundo una estúpida princesa mimada por su padres-

Al decir esto, Valentino tomo fuertemente a Angel por las mejillas, lastimándolo.

-estás viendo y no ves, ¿Quién tiene más estilo para vestir en todo el infierno que tú Angel cakes?, nadie, he escuchado rumores de que la hija de Lucifer se ha vuelto una hermosa dama, solo tienes que infiltrarte, cuidarla hasta que tenga una oportunidad de entrar yo durante alguna fiesta que organicen estos miserables, ya puedo saborear mi triunfo sobre los demás-

Angel se sintió levemente molesto además de un poco celoso.

-no parece un gran plan, además de los rumores de que el Demonio Radio se encuentra protegiéndola-

Dijo Angel así que valentino se carcajeo tomándole de los hombros.

-esos son solo rumores querido Angel cakes, además que si no te mata él lo haré yo, ahora ve a tu casa, ponte presentable y te presentas en la dirección a primera hora-

“fin del flashback”

Y ahí estaba en la expectativa de ingresar dentro de aquella lujosa mansión la cual lucía cual castillo, los grandes portones se abrieron dejando pasar al chico arácnido, el mismo estaba bastante impresionado, mientas tras la puerta esperaba nada más y nada menos que Alastor, Angel Dust solo sabía sobre la existencia del Demonio Radio, pero nunca lo había visto en persona, Alastor abrió la puerta con Charlotte espiándole de largo, como siempre y de costumbre, mientras observaba resentida a la despampanante dama arácnida que se abría paso ante Alastor.

-buenas tardes afeminado amigo, la reina Lilith y el rey lucifer le esperan por favor acompáñeme. -

Dijo de manera muy cortes como era de costumbre mientras Angel analizaba bien la complexión del demonio frente a él.  
\- ¿estoy en el paraíso o en el infierno? -

Charlie suspiró aliviada cuando la sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios de Alastor ante la acotación del joven arácnido.

-responde tu pregunta con esto ¿cuándo llegaste aquí fue bajando o subiendo? –

Angel lo miró con fastidio para luego suspirar con resignación, el mismo quería poner sus manos de manera coqueta sobre los hombros de Alastor, pero sintió la mirada de alerta tanto al lado suyo como en su nuca.

-mi amigo si se atreve a ponerme una sola mano encima me asegurare que no puedas volver a usarlas-

Sentenció de manera amenazante sin dejar de portar su típica sonrisa, pronto un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, por lo que decidió mirar hacia atrás dándose cuenta de que no había nadie ne aquel lugar.

-tuvo que ser mi imaginación-

Pronto llegaron con los reyes, la reina se puso de pie y ofreció asiento al caballero, el silencio reino por varios segundos en aquel lugar hasta que la dama habló.

-buenas tardes señor Anthony, sabemos que trabaja para el señor Valentino ¿Qué le hace pensar que debemos depositar nuestra confianza en usted?, le presento al guardián de nuestra princesa, el famoso Radio Demonio-

Si Angel no fuese blanco se podría a ver visto como se palidecía del temor, estuvo a punto de morir sin saberlo.

-señora, vine aquí como reto personal, Valentino no sabe que estoy aquí, quiero ser algo más que una ramera toda mi vida, tengo en cuenta que, si se declara algo en contra mía, el bombón de ahí atrás me devoraría y no en mi manera favorita ¿cierto? –

Lilith asintió mientras intentó comprender al joven, pero bueno había que arriesgar a la pequeña para ver el verdadero potencial de Alastor como guardián.

-bien Alastor llévalo a la habitación de la princesa Charlotte-

Alastor asintió y llevó a Angel Dust a la habitación de la pequeña, la cual abrió contenta su puerta observando a Alastor.

-cachorra, traigo a tu nuevo amigo de juegos, se llama Angel Dust, bien mi afeminado amigo, muéstrale ¿Qué puedes hacer? -

Dijo dejando ingresar a Angel, el mismo quedó petrificado observando la hermosa habitación color rosa que estaba presenciando, para luego decir algo sugerente a Alastor.

-puedo chuparte el pito-

Alastor se sobresaltó esperando la princesa no lo hubiese escuchado para luego responder.

-ha, no lo creo, no tienes suerte, además estás aquí para atender a la princesa no a mí, con su permiso cachorra-

Dijo cerrando la puerta mientras Angel observaba la mirada cargada de celos que la joven le dirigía.

-no, le vuelvas a decir algo como eso-

Entonces Angel comprendió allí justo en ese momento que Charlotte era quien le hizo sentir escalofríos ella era quien los seguía y comprendía la situación con más claridad ahora.

-oh ya veo, estás enamorada del Demonio Radio, no te preocupes no creo que tenga ningún interés en mí. -

Charlotte sonrió bastante segura, se acercó a él y dijo con firmeza.

-el será mi esposo algún día solo que aún no lo sabe-

Angel no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas en la cara de Charlie, ya que hacía unos minutos el mismo le había llamado cachorra.

-claro, ya veo, se nota que babea por ti-

Dijo esto limpiándose una lagrima que se le había escapado por tanto reír a la adolescente se le veían claras las ganas de llorar, algo que hizo a Angel sentirse mal inmediatamente.

-lo siento, mira te arreglare bastante hermosa como para que se trague sus palabras al llamarte cachorra-

Dijo mientras buscaba cosas en su guardarropa para hacerla ver despampanante, cosa que no le costó mucho si bien tenía herencias visuales de Lucifer también las tenía de Lilith, era envidiablemente hermosa, arreglo el cabello de la adolescente de una manera sencilla mientras optó por un recatado vestido color negro, la falda del mismo llegaba hasta la parte media de la rodilla y unos zapatos de tacón bajo, ya de por sí la dama tenía hermosas y largas piernas por lo que no veía necesario el estilizarlas de más, cuando termino de arreglarle y de ponerle un maquillaje suave y natural, la llevó a la presencia de los reyes, ambos quedaron sorprendidos, su hija se veía bastante hermosa, salía que sería el centro de atención aquella noche.

-quedas contratado Angel, he de indicarte que no podrás salir de aquí sin mi permiso, necesito que mantengas sí a mi pequeña cuando sea necesario, y te alistes para la fiesta que se celebrará esta noche-

Dijo sin más dejando a Charlie con Angel, ambos se miraron, la chica sonrió de manera suave.

-bien iré a arreglarme, ¿Qué tal si le presentas ese atuendo a tu guardián? –

Dijo mientras Charlotte asentía con mucho entusiasmo, luego de dejar a Angel ir pos su cuenta, la joven Charlotte se aventuró a buscar a Alastor por todos los lugares, dándose cuenta que estaba en su habitación, abrió despacio, entró y escuchó la regadera del baño, Alastor se estaba dando un baño, salió rápidamente completamente roja como manzana ante la idea de que Alastor estuviere desnudo cruzando su femenina mente adolescente.


	6. BAJO LA MIRADA DE LILITH

Charlotte, salió con la cara completamente roja de la habitación de Alastor, para Angel quien recién salía de la que le habían otorgado a él al otro extremo de la habitación de la princesa, sonrió con malicia al verla.

-que paso princesa parece que lo hubieras visto desnudo-

Charlotte se tensó de peor manera al escuchar la acotación de Angel Dust.

-oh por mi padre, no, es solo que se está dando un baño-

Angel amaba corromper la pureza e inocencia de cualquier fémina por algo era estrella porno ¿qué no?, se acercó a Charlotte la llevo frente a la puerta del cuarto de Alastor nuevamente.

-yo pienso que ya eres casi una mujer, por lo que te pregunto ¿no te entra curiosidad de saber cómo se verá desnudo? -

Dijo mientras le hablaba al oído, la princesa se mordía el labio inferior a manera de represión hacia ella misma, no se suponía una dama se comportará así o por lo menos eso es algo que siempre le recriminaba la señorita Rosie en las clases de etiqueta protocolo, moral y ética.

-vamos, será un vistazo, sacias tu curiosidad y sales-

Al diablo las lecciones de Rosie, lo haría porque sí, se adentraron ambos a la habitación de Alastor, un gusto muy sofisticado y rustico para el gusto de Angel, vio a la joven dar dos pasos hacia la puerta quedaba hacia el baño de aquella habitación, escucharon la regadera cerrarse, ambos entraron en pánico, ambos se metieron debajo de la cama de Alastor, escucharon los pasos descalzos de Alastor sobre el aquella suave alfombra, Charlotte asomó su mirada viendo aquel espejo al lado de la cama de Alastor, en aquel reflejo Alastor estaba completamente como lo trajeron al mundo, su traje de nacimiento dirán algunos, la curiosidad de Charlotte la dejo recorrer intrigada aquella visión completa con su mirada, hasta el momento exacto el que se volteo dejando ver su colita de ciervo, para su mala suerte que Angel también estaba viendo lo mismo casi que babeando, decidieron ocultarse nuevamente para dejarlo vestirse, en cuestión de minutos sintieron el peso de Alastor cuando este se sentó en la cama, ambos sudaron frío, escucharon el sonido de un teléfono, Alastor lo levanto solo para contestar.

-buenas noches, ¿Quién habla? -

Ambos pensaron que el que fuere podría declararse muerto si no respondía hasta que escucharon el nombre de Rosie ser mencionado por Alastor, los ojos con la esclerótica roja de Charlotte brillaban por lo que Angel temiendo por su vida le suplico que se calmara a través de señas.

Mientras Lucifer se encontraba en el estudio replanteando el anuncio que colocaría esa tarde para seguir con su plan sobre conseguir una dama en la fiesta que agrade al demonio Radio, entre las candidatas pensó integrar a Rosie o Mimzy, no sintió la llegada de su exuberante esposa, quien quitó la hoja en la cual redactaba la intención tras invitar a tantas féminas.

-oh querido, ¿no has pensado que puedes hacer enfadar a nuestro querido guardián si se llegaré a enterar que quieres violentar su libre albedrio? -

Dijo leyendo aquel comunicado, luego se sentó frente a su esposo.

-cariño, crees que haces bien al repeler a Alastor, digo Alastor tiene más a favor que el mismo joven von Eldrich, es reconocido y temido por el pueblo, el pueblo estaría a gusto si el nuevo rey es un plebeyo y además un gran guardián quien procuraría la salud de nuestra princesa. -

Lucifer suspiró en parte tenía razón su querida esposa, pero él ya había prometido a su hija con el hijo mayor de los Von Eldrich.

-pero ya el compromiso está pactado cariño-

Lilith se acercó a su amado esposo y beso suavemente sus labios.

-en efecto mi cielo, pero ¿Qué te hace pensar que cuando tenga a Charlotte en sus manos no nos van a traicionar? -

Ahí estaba, sabía que los Von Eldrich eran traidores de primera, jamás se permitió confiarles del todo.

-el plan será sencillo, hazles creer que tienen ganada la guerra mientras nos enfocamos en mover las piezas para que Alastor caiga rendido ante los pies de Charlotte, fingiremos que realmente no estamos de acuerdo y quedará como un capricho del destino, no faltaras a tu palabra y ellos no obtendrán la corona-

Pero ahora surgía la duda en Lucifer ¿Cómo hacer que Alastor dejare el celibato? Para todo Lilith parecía poseer una buena respuesta o por lo menos una bastante convincente.

-cariño, dudas de nuestra hija, es una súcubo que está floreciendo y Alastor bien es un pecador adulto por lo que no es ajeno a las sensaciones del castigo relacionado a su cuerpo, el que tú has impuesto en los pecadores, la época de celo, solo será de hacer lo posible para dejarlos solos y que pase lo que tenga que pasar obviamente en esta temporada no ni en las próximas por lo menos hasta que Charlotte cumpla mayoría de edad-

Dijo Lilith muy segura, por lo que Lucifer lo dejaría en manos de ella y del tiempo, su hija lo hizo ceder a su orgullo una vez podría hacerlo ceder en más de una categoría y eso él lo sabía.

-bien por ahora iremos al baile cariño, espero que a Charlotte le guste su fiesta de cumpleaños número 13-

Dijo tomando la mano de su esposa, ambos se dirigieron a recibir a los invitados, mientras Alastor por fin salió de la habitación, dio dos toquidos hacia la puerta de la princesa al no escuchar respuesta entro a revisar, momento que Angel y Charlotte aprovecharon para salir, mientras Charlie se sacudía con esmero, algo en el pelirrojo se movió cuando vio tan hermosa a la princesa, sus labios solo tenían algo de brillo sobre ellos manteniendo u apetecible color negro sobre estos, se abofeteo mentalmente para recobrar la postura antes que los otros dos notaran su caída.

-buenas noches señorita, ¿esta lista, su madre me pidió la escoltará personalmente con su acompañante a la sala donde se realizará el festejo. -

Dijo, reverenciándole levemente, mientras Charlotte se ponía más roja al tener la imagen del joven frente a ella completamente desnudo.

-cla claro Al-

Se aferró al brazo del pelirrojo con cuidado mientras bajaban a la fiesta celebrada en nombre de la joven, todos los invitados quedaron anonadados al ver que la hija de Lucifer se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa joven, además con pánico de ver que su acompañante era nada más y nada menos que el Demonio Radio, la celebración comenzó, mientras Alastor esperaba de pie cerca de la joven y de los reyes.

Charlotte esperaba sentada a que alguien la sacara a bailar, sus “amigas” se veían completamente a gusto, incluso su consejera se encontraba bailando divertida entre los brazos de una demonio de cabellos rojos, alta y de un solo ojo, Alastor se dispuso a caminar en dirección a la adolescente, se inclinó levemente y dijo.

-sería una falta de mi parte si no le ofrezco bailar mi dama, ¿aceptaría bailar conmigo, hermosa cachorra-

Charlie le miró con ojos vidriosos pensó por un momento que nadie la sacaría a bailar, tomó gustosa la mano de Alastor quien la guío a la pista, bailaron lento, justo en ese momento hubiese deseado que en el baile de la escuela hubiere sido Alastor quien bailare con ella, pero bueno siempre tendría la oportunidad del baile de preparatoria, era bastante bueno bailando, podía ver más de cerca de Alastor, quedando aún más enamorada de ese caballero con quien compartía un baile, cuando este término, fue alejada por Helsa quien sabía que a su hermano no le convenía que Charlie le pusiere más atención a su guardián más de lo que debía.

-oye Charlotte, ¿Qué te pasa, aceptar un baile con un tipo como él?, tú debes estar con alguien como mi hermano ya sabes alta alcurnia no con un plebeyo, categorizado a la fuerza -

Charlotte lo miraba, lo amaba y ella lo aceptaba, pero él, parecía tan lejano a aquel sentimiento que él le provocaba, las ganas de abrazarlo y probar por fin la textura de los labios del wendingo se intensificaban al saberlo casi inalcanzable, suspiró renegando consigo misma el dejarlo solo por ir con los amigos convenientes que sus padres habrían hecho conocer.

-vaya Charlie, eso fue asombroso, lograste que Alastor te sacara a bailar y yo que pensé que no cedería ante ninguna dama-

A lo lejos observo como Rosie se le acercaba a hablar con él haciéndolo reír, ella quería esa cercanía que tenía aquella dichosa mujer, tanto así que dejaba que se acercara a cuchichearle directamente a las adorables orejas de ciervo, tan refinados.

-la pareja perfecta son esos dos no crees Charlotte, algún día dirán eso de nuestra relación-

Dijo Seviathan observando como la mirada de Charlotte se humedecía, las palabras de aquel chico se enterraban en su corazón cual dagas.

-solo míralo Charlotte, el jamás será para ti, es mejor que renuncies al sueño estúpido de ser su mujer algún día, solo eres una cachorra para él, una obligación y nada más que ello, no puedes esperar algo que no existirá, además yo seré tú esposo algún día-

Dijo besando una de sus mejillas color manzana, haciéndola sollozar suavemente.


	7. TEMPORADA

Los días después de aquella fiesta había pasado de manera regular, el demonio mitad ciervo se encontraba tranquilamente bebiendo su café en aquel balcón de su habitación mientras se ponía al corriente con el día mediante el periódico, una imagen bastante pintoresca, todo progresaba con normalidad, la sombra del demonio ciervo se hizo presente, haciéndole tomar gran importancia de aquella fecha, el mismo escupió su café su sombra se partió a la mitad esquivando el café caliente.

-por Lucifer, está a tan solo unos días, te ordene que me avisaras a tiempo, eres tan inútil. -

Se apresuró a abajar corriendo necesitaba irse y no perder el tiempo en niñerías la época de celo se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina, simplemente no se reconocía a si mismo cuando algo así acontecía.

Mientras tanto Charlotte había dejado de recibir clases en casa, por ahora se encontraba yendo a la secundaria, la única en el infierno, aunque seguían las clases extracurriculares en casa, es decir, canto, ética y demás que le impartían tanto Rosie como Mimzy, se encontraba bastante distraída a pesar de ser la hora del desayuno, a su mente siempre llegaba el demonio mitad ciervo, recordaba una y otra vez como bailaron el día de su fiesta, aún más lee tenue calor otorgado por el cuerpo de aquel joven, o el leve aroma a pino fresco, también recordaba por las noches aquel hermoso cuerpo al desnudo, las marcas que predominaban a lo largo de aquella hermosa grisácea piel trigueña, y el cómo hacer eso le tría varios sueños demasiado sugerentes, últimamente le costaba más despertarse, ya que en la versión de sus sueños Alastor se dejaba hacer, a diferencia del real que siempre la evitaba de una manera tonta o incluso le sermoneaba cuando ella le dejaba en claro sus sentir.

-señorita Charlotte, no debería sentirse desanimada, una dama de su altura no debería molestarse si quiera tiene derecho de hacerlo, lo que le ha dicho ese estúpido Von eldrich no es más que la realidad que te rodea, Alastor no está dentro de los planes de vida que deberías tener, además debes centrarte en lo que tus padres te han predispuesto por ejemplo casarte con ese idiota-  
Dijo la dama con facciones de búho, llamada Octavia, mientras Vaggie hacia algunas notaciones sobre las tareas que la joven tenía que realizar, además de su itinerario para cuando volviere a casa, sus padres dejaron que Charlotte pasara bastante tiempo bajo el cuido de Vaggie, Charlotte preguntó extrañamente por la fecha, ella sabía que había un tiempo en el que Alastor pedía un permiso especial ahora sabía que era por la temporada de celo, La sra Rosie además de Helsa se habían encargado de enseñarle algo sobre cómo funcionaba la genética en el infierno, por ejemplo con un wendingo tal cual Alastor, se sabía que entraría en temporada de celo, siempre en los mismos meses cada año al igual que ciervo.

También sabría que durante aquella temporada la única cosa que pensaría Alastor sería fornicar con cualquier ser que se le posara en frente, fuese varón o mujer, por ello era sabido que el demonio pelirrojo se encerraba en su casa en villa caníbal y no salía de allí hasta pasada la temporada, algo que agradecía Charlotte ya que no podía evitar sentir enfadada al imaginarse a su amado y encantador guardián en brazos de alguna otra mujer o besando a otra mujer o peor aun entregándose en cuerpo a otra mujer.

-si como digas vía ahora no quiero escuchar sermones, yo decidiré lo que quiero y quiero a Alastor, el será mío solo que aún no se da cuenta de lo que siente por mí-

Dijo en un intento de auto convencerse de que en algún momento su amor sería correspondido, aunque sabía que no era más que una esperanza fallida, Alastor nunca había sucumbido ante los encantos femeninos y no había indicios que fuere a hacerlo en algún momento.

Al llegar a su hogar se topó con el mencionado pelirrojo saliendo de la oficina de sus padres, ya ella sabía que estaba indicando que se retiraba durante la temporada, pero esta vez sería diferente, si ella estaría siendo torturada por su ausencia ella le dejaría algo en que pensar.

-Al ¿ya te vas cierto? -

Alastor escucho aquella vocecilla, sorprendiéndose cada vez más cuanto esa voz habría cambiado, sonrió removió los cabellos de la joven cual cachorro.

-sí, ya sabes en esta temporada surgen cosas que debo atender en mi territorio-

La joven se acercó al pelirrojo, sabía que el joven con orejas de ciervo le estaba mintiendo.

-no debes ocultarlo Alastor, ya no soy una niña, sé que te vas por la época de celo-

El joven se tensó ante lo dicho por la joven, jamás tomó en cuenta de que algún día la cachorra crecería.

-bueno, ya lo sabes entonces cachorra debo marcharme para evitar hacerte daño, esa es la razón principal de mi retirada-

La joven le miró con reproche, no quería que siguiera llamándola así.

-no me digas más cachorra, ¿no sé si me vez como si fuere una perra-

El joven rio con fuerza, esa risa estruendosa que solo la hacía sentirse burlada.

-no querida no me agradan esas criaturas, el termino cachorro se puede emplear en las crías de otras especies, perdona si no me di a explicar, aunque tienes razón ya casi no te queda ese apodo ahora lo hago más como muestra de ¿aprecio? Generalmente cuando alguien o algo me agrada le busco un diminutivo cariño-

Dijo calmándose de nueva cuenta, la joven miro a Alastor, por más que luchaba contra sus hormonas, siempre terminaba vuelta loca por aquel joven frente a ella.

-al menos déjame despedirte esta vez, siempre te marchas y nisiquiera te despides ¿no vez acaso que yo también te aprecio? –

Alastor suspiro realmente estaba cansado de aquel tema, pensó que por ser una dama de realeza dejaría de insistir y bajaría la cabeza de manera sumisa pero no fue así.

-espero no vaya hablar otra vez de lo que siente por señorita, me siento alagado sobre su afecto más no comparto el sentimiento a muy a su pesar-

Dijo de manera serena y tranquila con su acostumbrada sonrisa dentada, la joven no se hizo esperar, lo haló hacia ella de las solapas de su traje y lo hizo inclinarse, posando sus suaves y negros labios sobre los masculinos, sorprendiendo en sobre manera a su receptor, el aroma dulce del perfume de la adolescente inundo las fosas nasales del joven mitad ciervo, haciéndolo dudar al momento en que su corazón se aceleró, aquel contacto para disgusto del pelirrojo habría durado 15 min mínimo su cuerpo se negaba a terminar con aquello, hasta que por fin ella se alejó.

\- ¿y bien? -

Se dio media vuelta dándose cuenta que en definitiva debía alejarse de aquella chica.

-debo marcharme-

Dijo sin más, luego se dirigió a la salida e hizo aparecer a una chica ciclope, bajita, de cabellos rojos, indicando que ella se encargaría de mantenerle al tanto si la situación sale de control en algún momento.

-hola soy Niffty, estaré en este lugar para cuidar de la princesa mientras el señor Alastor no se encuentre-

Dijo provocando en los reyes una incógnita y un descontento en la princesa, esperaba que el beso de ella hubiere funcionado para algo, dándose cuenta tristemente que era todo lo contrario.

La noche llegó y la princesa se había escabullido de su habitación a la del pelirrojo, la joven nunca dejo la costumbre de meterse en la cama de Alastor cuando este no estaba solo que ahora lo hacía más que todo impulsada por sus jóvenes hormonas, se recostó boca abajo aspirando el aroma de las almohadas imaginándose que Alastor le tomaba en esa posición, llevada por su impulso y deseo, encamino su mano a su húmeda entrepierna, mientras intentaba encontrar alivio en la autosatisfacción.  
En su hogar Alastor se sentía refugiado contra los impulsos de los que ahora era más que esclavo, podía sentir el aroma de cualquier demonio en el infierno, pero el más presente era el de la joven princesa, sus labios suaves sobre los suyos, aquella sensación quemaba, el deseo de tener en sus garras el delgado y fino cuerpo de la princesa lo hacía sobresaltarse, hacía unos años atrás se había sorprendido a si mismo pensando en que la dama en algún momento se volvería una hermosa mujer al igual que su madre, pero decidió ignorar ese pensamiento, el joven de cabellos rojos de inmediato se obligó a dormir, lo que menos necesitaba era estar consiente o su cabeza traería esa sensación a su pecho una y otra vez.

Mientras en el local de Mimzy la dueña de ese comercio se encontraba esperando un indicio de Alastor, la temporada de celo se encontraba cerca, sabía que Alastor siempre rehuía y se encerraba en su hogar por lo que solicito a Rosie su presencia en aquel local, diciendo que era un tema de vida o muerte.

\- ¿querida para que me has llamado con tanta urgencia? Espero si sea un tema de vida o muerte-

Dijo tomando asiento frente a la demonio robusto quien le miro con una sonrisa esperanzada.

-sé que en villa caníbal es un suicido intentar ingresar sin un permiso, quiero que me invites a la villa para visitar a Alastor, solo eso pido. Rosie suspiro realmente era suicidio entrar a su villa sin invitación, pero algo peor era irrumpir en casa de Alastor, por lo que esperaba poder interceder en aquella decisión tomada por Mimzy


	8. PLANES MALOGRADOS

La noche calló sobre el infierno, mientras el joven Von eldrich comenzaba a trazar un plan para visitar a su princesa, justo esa noche los reyes se encontrarían en una junta muy importante por lo que la princesa estaría desprotegida, a eso sumándole que el miserable cobarde demonio ciervo estaría ocultándose de sus instintos primarios en su casa de habitación.

\- ¿puedo saber que planeas ahora sevi? -

Dijo Helsa mientras se cruzaba de brazos observando como su hermano se perfumaba en exceso.

-planeo reclamar el cuerpo de Charlotte, después de todo en algún momento será mi esposa, no le veo nada de malo querer tomar lo que me pertenece por derecho-

Dijo aquel demonio adolescente mientras salía de su residencia para dirigirse a la aclamada Mansión de los Magne.  
Mientras Rosie se rendía con Mimzy quien le siguió hasta villa caníbal.

-bien querida, ya todos te han logrado ver junto a mí en este momento, saben que eres mi invitada por lo que no se atreverán a hacerte daño, pero, ten cuidado no sé cómo reaccione Alastor ante una intrusa en su casa de habitación, menos en esta temporada-

Dijo Rosie dejando que Mimzy hiciera la estupidez que tenía planeada.

-oh querida, realmente espero que salgas con vida-

En casa de los Magne la joven Charlotte se encontraba descansando en la habitación de Alastor, mientras abrazaba una de sus almohadas, Seviathan ya se encontraba ingresando a la habitación de la rubia por el balcón, topándose con la sorpresa de que ella no se encontraba allí, suspiro con resignación y se enfureció al pensar que tal vez su querida, rubia futura esposa se encontrara en la habitación del miserable guardián, pero bueno manchar las sabanas con sus fluidos mientras marcaba aquella princesa como suya, sería su manera de indicarle al maldito pomposo overlord de mierda que él sería el próximo rey y que se encargaría de eliminarlo como primer acto claro luego de eliminar a su “suegro”, decidió inmiscuirse en la habitación del demonio ausente, dándose cuenta que la princesa en efecto se encontraba dormida sobre la cama del demonio mitad ciervo, y al parecer lo único que cubría el cuerpo de la joven eran las mantas, ya que la misma tomó un baño en la habitación del wendingo y luego se quedó dormida, el tipo de cabellos verdes se relamió los labios, la estúpida princesa le dejo el camino fácil.

En la casa del demonio Radio, la intrusa de Mimzy se había inmiscuido, subió sigilosamente hasta la habitación del demonio, la chica robusta se asustó al sentirse descubierta, pero realmente solo ignoraba el hecho que el pelirrojo dormía con los ojos abiertos, luego decidió acercarse más, el demonio se percató de aquel aroma dulce e intoxicante en el ambiente, haciendo un gesto de disgusto, por ahora el único olor femenino que aceptaría sería manzana y canela, busco con su mirada la poseedora de tan nauseabundo aroma, la chica se acercó a él con aun más osadía hacia él, la tomó del cuello, observándola a los ojos, aquel carmín encendido de sus iris la hizo temer por su vida, dándose cuenta de su mala decisión, menos ahora que la rubia princesa, su protegida rondaba en su cabeza, sí, era preso de sus impulsos primarios en la temporada de celo, pero apenas comenzaba por lo que aún no estaba completamente consumido por el deseo de tener una piel cerca, por lo que podía centrarse en destazar a semejante estúpida suicida.

Mientras en la habitación en la que descansaba la rubia, el joven Von eldrich se encontraba completamente desnudo, dispuesto a manchar la pureza de la princesa, colocándose sobre ella, retirándole cautelosamente, aquella manta de ceda color vino, dejando al descubierto, la chica al sentir un peso sobre ella abrió los ojos y antes que gritase, Seviathan le cubrió la boca con ambas manos, mientras Charlotte intentaba quitárselo de encima, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos color ónice, el joven Von eldrich no tomó en cuenta que no era el único demonio interesado en la corona y que había más demonios con los deseos de tomar a la adolescente aun virgen, princesa, por lo que un estruendo sonó en la habitación contiguo a está alertando a Niffty quien llamó telepáticamente a Alastor, quien apareció en medio de la habitación de Charlotte dejando caer a Mimzy al suelo, la misma tocía con frecuencia, Alastor busco con su mirada a la rubia entre las sabanas de aquella cama, escuchando un grito en la habitación de al lago, Charlotte había mordido la mano del Seviathan alertando no solo a Alastor, sino también al sequito de demonios en aquel lugar, el pelirrojo llegó con prisa a la habitación donde presenció al demonio de cabellos verdosos sobre una semidesnuda princesa.

\- ¿no le han enseñado a respetar a una dama? -

Dijo Alastor y antes de que aquel mocoso prepuberto intentase algo más con Charlotte de un chasquido los vistió, alejando a Charlotte de él con ayuda de sus tentáculos.

-no deberías interrumpir un acto entre tu futuro rey y su futura esposa-

Dijo observando como la joven se cubría tras él, mientras el aroma de la princesa golpeaba sus fosas nasales, intentaba alejarse de ella y justo sucedía aquello, realmente debía controlarse para no hacerle daño cual animal salvaje en temporada de celo.

-usted no debería venir a mitad de la noche a irrumpir en la habitación que por ahora ocupo, la única que tiene derecho es Charlotte y es por ser la princesa y este su hogar, mucho menos venir a exigirle a Charlotte que cumpla como esposa, cuando el compromiso fue pactado hasta los 16 años de la princesa, así que su “excelentísima” no puedo permitir que sa vaya de aquí sin saber, que ni en 100 años va a ser que alguien aquí le vea como futuro rey-

Dijo Alastor serenándose mientras observaba a los insulsos que se habían colado en el castillo gracias al imbécil de Seviathan.

-en cuanto a ustedes ¿que pretendían atacando la mansión Magne?, por ahora me quedaré hasta que los reyes estén de vuelta, mientras tanto no se me escaparan tan fácilmente-

Dijo encerrándolos en una esfera bastante extraña, para luego arreglar todo de un chasquido y llevar a la princesa a su respectiva habitación.

-sácanos de aquí Alastor ¿acaso ya eres el perro faldero de Lucifer-

Dijo uno de aquellos demonios haciendo que la ira de Alastor incrementara.

-estimado, yo que usted cuido mis palabras, digo siendo consciente del territorio donde estamos-

Charlotte se encontraba demasiado atormentada por lo que casi llega a concluir entre ella y el mayor de los von eldrich, la princesa estaba empeñada en entregar esa primera vez a Alastor, sin importarle si estuviera correcto o no, aunque ahora caía en la cuenta de que tal vez tuvo que pensar en si Alastor querría hacer lo que ella tenía pensado.

-no debí marcharme, pensé que todo estaría bien sin mi presencia, pero conforme creces más, más interés tienen los demás en ti-

Alastor suspiraba no era tan fácil como cuidar a una niña.

-cachorra, me quedaré, pero te pediré un grandísimo favor, no entres a mi habitación a menos que sea una emergencia, cualquier cosa o duda me la escribirás y la colocaras por la rendija de la puerta, es por tu bien y el mio-

Dijo el pelirrojo esperando realmente que la joven entendiera, la chica se incorporó rodeándole con sus brazos, el joven se tensó al sentir el tenue calor corporal de la demonio adolescente frente a él.

-lo prometo, después de todo es mi deber recompensarte ahora por haberme salvado, otro simplemente me hubiere dejado a mi suerte. -

Alastor la separo levemente de él, se sentía merced de sus instintos, agradecía no hubiere pasado tanto tiempo con Mimzy de caso contrario ahorita mismo estaría fornicando con esa demonio, de solo pensarlo le habrían dado escalofríos.

-no es su deber recompensarme princesa, suponga que quedamos a mano-

Dijo retirándose de la habitación esperando a Lilith y lucifer, suponiendo ya estén notificados del caos en su mansión.

-bien, espero que lo que nos tengas que decir Alastor, sea tan urgente como para interrumpir en medio proceso de intimación con mi esposa-

Dijo lucifer, Lilith por su parte observaba con detenimiento los gestos del demonio radio.

-lamento decirlo mi lord, pero descubrí a un intruso conocido intentando de culminar un asqueroso acto con la princesa. -

Dijo haciendo aparecer al joven von eldrich frente a los reyes.

-además de tres lacayos de un conocido overlord proxeneta intentando sin éxito-

Dijo haciéndolos aparecer frente a los reyes, quienes se veían claramente enfadados.

-veo que entonces has sido interrumpido en tu “hibernación” querido demonio de la radio-

Dijo Lilith de manera serena, haciendo a los guardias levantar al joven von eldrich del suelo y luego dejo a los otros demonios a merced de la ira del demonio Radio, para luego llevarse a Seviathan, tenían temas urgentes que tratar con él y sus padres, no podían pasar por alto semejante acto de irrespeto a hacia su pequeña, aunque claro aún no podían revocar el trato, pero almenos lo podían dejar como un claro punto para anular dicho compromiso, una excusa para llevar su plan final a cabo.


	9. TIEMPO AL TIEMPO

Tres años habían pasado, Charlotte ya habría cumplido los 16 años de edad, por ahora se encontraban finiquitando algunos temas sobre su compromiso y la celebración del mismo, aun no se daría la boda ya que los padres de ambos pensaron que aún era muy temprano para ello más cuando Lilith recalco sobre el incidente con el joven hijo mayor, Charlotte ahora era una belleza ante la mayoría de demonios y Alastor no era la excepción de aquel pensar, poco a poco el deseo de volver a sentir la textura de los labios de aquella hermosa joven se acrecentaban con más brusquedad e intensidad que años anteriores, se daba cuenta que él había tenido la rezón, la cachorra se había convertido en una muy bella mujer, aun ahora al lado de Rosie lo notaba.

\- ¿Qué piensas Al? -

Dijo la hermosa demonio de ojos negros y elegante porte, se daba cuenta del pequeño encanto bajo el que la joven Charlotte tendría a Alastor, pero para su desgracia no fue la única, Mimzy notaba con pesar y algo de celos, la mirada de adoración de parte del gran demonio Radio hacia la única heredera de Los Magne.

-estúpida, presumida niña rica, sabía que por algo la defendías tanto-

Decía para sí misma mientras observaba con rencor que la joven habría conquistado el corazón del demonio Radio, mejor aún sin que él lo notase o siquiera se diese cuenta, la joven portaba un hermoso vestido color coral, que contrastaba exquisitamente con su piel blanca, la mayoría de los overlord tendrían sus ojos puestos en aquella extraña belleza, ahora más interesados estaban en usurpar el “trono” al joven pretendiente de la princesa, mientras Lilith y Lucifer supervisaban lo que acontecía en aquella celebración, y el cómo aun a su pequeña princesa el demonio ciervo le removía el piso, mientras la joven esperaba atenta que Alastor se fijase en ella, le había perdido con suma brevedad a Angel que la dejare impecable para atraer al demonio ciervo, realmente si sentía atraído pero ante todo estaba su deber, o eso pensaba hasta que una chica mitad oveja le tomó de la mano y le guío a la pista de baile ante la mirada recelosa de Charlotte y de Mimzy.

La joven mitad ciervo decidió acompañar a la dama en aquel baile por cortesía, aunque debía admitir que se le hacía muy conocida.

-tanto tiempo si verlo mi lord Alastor, aún le debo mi gratitud por salvarme la vida de aquel horrible carnicero, si usted no hubiese estado allí no me imagino que hubiere sido de mí, por ello le estoy muy agradecida. –

Dijo aquella dama haciendo a Alastor rememorar aquel acto de mera cortesía con la dama, aunque que podía decir no toleraba el maltrato hacia las damas, y si aquella dama indudablemente era una de las más hermosas que habría visto en el infierno, sin opacar a Rosie o a Mimzy, claro estaba.

-no fue una molestia, ahora no debe sentirse en deuda, nunca he dudado en brindar una mano a una hermosa dama, no me malentienda no me interesa lo más mínimo la atención de las féminas, pero tampoco me desagrada, solo dejemos esto como si estuviéremos a mano-

Dijo mientras aun sonreía, Charlotte le veía levemente enfadada, odiaba que Alastor fuere un don juan sin proponérselo, es más nisiquiera sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era contado como coquetería, odiaba que fuere tan encantador, caballeroso y atractivo.

-demonios-

Dijo por lo bajo observando como ahora Helsa se unía a la larga fila de las damas que querían bailar con el demonio de cabellos rojos.

-no, yo debo recompensarlo mi lord su acto fue heroico para mí por lo que solo le daré un poco de lo que está en mis manos ofrecerle a tan divino caballero-

Dijo mientras ante la mira fija de los presentes, la dama se afianzó con soltura al cuello del pelirrojo, acercando sus labios a los masculinos, Alastor se sentía molesto, pero debía controlarse no podía levantar una mano ante una mujer, no se lo permitía a ningún varón ni aun así mismo, se separó de los labios de aquella hermosa joven con recato y delicadeza.

-gracias por el pago, pero no esperaba recibirlo, me ha tomado desprevenido joven-

Dijo Alastor aquella dama ahora casi que lo idolatraba con la mirada, se comenzaba a incomodar cada vez más ya que parecía que cada cosa que salía de sus labios parecía gustarle más a aquella fémina, mientras Charlotte devastada salió del salón principal hacia los jardines reales llenos de aquellas hermosas rosas que el mitad ciervo parecía apreciar, se sentó en una de aquella bancas cerca de la fuente y comenzó a llorar con despecho, el oído de Alastor siempre fue uno de los más sensibles a los sonidos, podía escuchar los dolorosos sollozos de su preciada princesa, se separó de la joven disculpándose su ida tan abrupta, para luego llegar con Charlie, la dama sintió el peso de las manos enguantadas de Alastor sobre sus delgados y finos hombros, levantó la mirada, haciendo rebosar el corazón marchito del demonio Alastor, el mismo sitió casi volver a la vida de tan rápido que latía aquel muerto órgano.

-querida cachorra, ¿a qué debo el motivo de sus lágrimas? -

La misma le miró con esos ojos llenos de dolor, sintiéndose traicionada sin derecho a estarlo, estaba enamora del único demonio al que le importaban un carajo sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Qué te importa? Tú único deber conmigo es mi bienestar no mis sentimientos-

Alastor se sentía contrariado, ¿que no entendía que parte de su bienestar incluida emocionalmente?

-no comprendo cariño, ¿he hecho algo que la molestara? -

La joven lo miró con un claro reproche, ya que ¿todavía y se dignaba a preguntar enserio?

\- ¿Quién era la dama a la que besaste? ¿tu novia acaso? Y ni me lo niegues los vi muy a gusto y bastante cercanos debo recalcar. –

Alastor sonrió al notar que la joven solo estaba algo celosa de la cercanía de aquella joven hacia su persona, no sabía si estaba bien o no, pero se lo aclararía de una buena vez a la joven.

-oh cariño, solo tú puedes pensar algo como eso, la chica estaba en una carnicería a la que entré por mera coincidencia, el tipo comenzó a ofenderla e insultarla por lo que me vi obligado como caballero a defender el honor de quien no podía hacerlo y me esta agradecida por ello, bien sabes que no tengo una pareja ya que eso no me interesa si no es con…-

Calló no era tan tonto como para darle esperanzas, ¿Qué estaba a punto de decir? Por poco y termina por decirle lo que pensaba en ese instante.

-oh ya veo, te interesa otra mujer, ¿podrías decirme quien en el infierno es? ¿acaso es Rosie o Niffty? -

Alastor secó las lágrimas de aquella hermosa joven frente a él, perdiéndose en aquellos hermosos ojos color ónice, se sentía tentado allí frente a los rosales del infierno besar la única hermosa rosa en el jardín de aquel nefasto rey.

-te daré una pista, pero mi sentir no puede ser correspondido, es muy risueña y bastante hermosa. -

Dijo poniéndose en pie y ayudando a la princesa también con ello, mientras la misma miraba al suelo, se sentía tonta, no tenía derecho a estar celosa, él podía hacer de su vida lo que quisiere.

-debo entender entonces, que jamás te escaparías conmigo por amor a ella? -

Alastor no confirmó ni negó absolutamente nada, no quería hacerla llorar más, si tan solo supiera que esa “ella” era su persona.

-vamos al salón querida mía hay muchos pecadores que mueren por ver a tan hermosa joya y muchos otros que esperan que yo me marche para abalanzarse sobre ti-

Ya Charlotte no era una niña, comprendía bien el peso de su posición y comprendía también el peso de su compromiso, sentía que era hora de dejarse de ilusiones tontas y mirar su desdichado destino de contraer nupcias con aquel imbécil toso en pos del bien de su reino y súbditos.

-bien Alastor, he sellado mi inmaduro pensar, tendré que mirar al futuro y casarme con Von eldrich, no quiero que te vayas, pero un futuro cercano lo sugiere así. -

Alastor asintió de manera positiva, si la dama se casaba quedaría nulo su contrato, además que sería obvio que el niño que jugaría a ser rey querría al demonio ciervo lo más lejos que pudiere.

Mientras Valentino acechaba en silencio a una joven dama quien caminaba por los pasillos, se abalanzó sobre ella y desapareció en medio de la reunión cuando esta termino la joven polilla se reintegró con los demás súbditos del rey esperando ordenes, no recordaba ¿Qué habría pasado en aquellos momentos en los que su mente quedó en blanco, a diferencia de Angel Dust quién ya estaba advertido si se atrevía abrir la boca, la noche termino, el salón quedo limpio gracias al trabajo de Alastor y Niffty mientras la princesa ahogaba sus últimos llantos de adolescente con el corazón roto sobre aquella almohada, mientras el demonio radio la escuchaba en silencio, su tiempo junto a la cachorra Magne se estaba agotando, algo que él no esperaba pero tampoco podía detener.


	10. PROTOCOLO IMPERIAL

Ya había pasado un mes desde la celebración del compromiso de Seviathan Von eldrich y Charlotte Magne, ambos jóvenes se veían cada dos fines de semana al mes, evitando siempre quedarse a solas, gracias a que Alastor estaba obligado a siempre estar cerca de la princesa, cosa que no le agradaba al menor en los más mínimo ya que quería llegar al paso primordial para afianzar su camino a la corona, en ese tiempo tanto Charlotte como Alastor se habían distanciado abismalmente, más aun cuando este comenzó una relación formal con la chica mitad oveja llamada Claire, realmente Alastor hizo esto último más como una forma de olvidarse de la princesa, cosa que tampoco iba de maravilla, la joven llamada Claire era muy paciente en cuanto a la negación de Alastor sobre tener intimidad, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse algo ansiosa en cuanto a intentarlo durante la época de celo, la cual estaba lo suficientemente cercana.

Mientras tanto Lilith y Lucifer se encontraban tratando un tema de suma importancia.

\- ¿y bien querida? Se supone que para estas fechas el demonio Radio se mostrara levemente interesado en nuestra hija y es más lo veo más distanciado, ¿escuchaste que está en una relación con un pecador común? -

Lucifer aun no entendía ¿en que habían fallado, todo prácticamente todo indicaba que el pelirrojo pronto caería bajo el encanto de la hermosa princesa súcubo.

-cariño, hay que sacar la artillería pesada, nos ausentaremos en la temporada, dándole tiempo a solas a ese par, si eso no funciona, nada lo va a lograr, bien sabes que ese joven es bastante impredecible, además que supongo su ética con un contrato es más importante que lo que pueda o no estar sintiendo. -

Dijo la reina observando con atención el retrato familiar, para luego sonreír.

-recuerda además que nuestra hija ahora es más susceptible al celo, recuerda como somos las súcubos, no nos rendimos hasta que nos den el sí –

En efecto ya Charlie era una súcubo joven, quien se dejaría llevar por el intenso deseo de cumplir sus necesidades más bajas, y ningún demonio se ha visto que pueda resistir ante las feromonas de una súcubo, menos aun si se trataba de la mismísima princesa.

Pero por desgracia no eran los únicos que manejaban este tipo de información, Angel se encontraba distraído recordando lo que Valentino había hecho con Vaggie.

Flash back  
La demonio polilla forcejeaba con su captor con la idea de emprender su huida, pero pronto una bombilla relució con fuerza, Vox ayudaba a Valentino para que la joven quedara hechizada por la luz de aquella bombilla.

-ustedes los demonios polilla son demasiado básicos, en cuanto a hipnotizarles se trata. -

Mencionaba el chico con cara de pantalla.

-perfecto, Vaggie, necesito que escuches con atención, estarás cerca de la princesa, serás casi que su sombra, vendrás a mí y me brindaras el itinerario que mantendrán los reyes para la época de celo, me darás la señal que necesito para llegar a la princesa-

Luego de que la polilla presa del encanto asintiera con la cabeza, los demonios le dejaron reintegrarse, y allí fue cuando Valentino lo descubrió observando detrás de una de las columnas, al intento de escapar, le tomo de las muñecas.

-oh Angie, cariño ¿andabas de chismoso acaso? Te recuerdo que tu vida aun peligra, si metes las narices en esto prometo hacerte pagar y sufrir la peor de las torturas en este infierno-

Lo soltó y volvió con Vox a la fiesta.

Fin del Flashback  
Angel sabía que la princesa estaba en peligro ya que, si se daba que la princesa fuere manchada antes de la boda, el compromiso sería roto de inmediato y el responsable de tal acto tendría que tomar el lugar correspondiente junto a esta aun si así ella no lo quería.

-que calamidad y para peores el tarado del venadito se la pasara escondido para no hacer acto tan semejante, sería todo un escándalo. -

Dijo riendo para sí mismo, pasaron los días la temporada de celo ya había arribado, como era de esperarse Alastor se mantenía encerrado en la habitación para evitar dañar a la hermosa y divina princesa, a veces recibía las llamadas de Claire, pero obviamente eran muy, pero muy cortas, al pelirrojo a veces le daba un poco de pesar ya que realmente no sentía nada por aquella joven, pero bueno era parte de la vida y peor aun cuando sabía que ahora era el blanco de las críticas y celos de Mimzy, estaba sumido en aquellos pensamientos cuando una voz, melosa comenzó a llamarlo.

-Alastor-

Esa voz vaya que se le hacía muy parecida a la de la joven princesa.

-ven, sígueme querido-

Decía imitando a las sirenas cuando estas llamaban a los marineros a su perdición inminente, de repente las puertas que daban hacia el balcón se abriendo, la princesa se encontraba en aquel balcón, sus cuernos sobresalían de su cabeza, sus filosos dientes blancos sobresalían de su boca, su esclerótica completamente roja y sus iris ambarinas relucían en aquella penumbra, sus curvas acentuadas por el atuendo de aquella transparencia roja, la cual encubría, aquella ropa de encaje del mismo color.

-temes divertirte querido bambie rojo-

El mismo estaba estupefacto, no movía nada además de sus orejas de ciervo y su cola, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, demonio descendió a aquellos jardines, invitándolo con una mirada traviesa.

-te dejaré darte un manjar real con mi sangre, solo si accedes y me atrapas-

El tiempo prudencial en el que Alastor aún era coherente había pasado, sus impulsos, lo incitaban a seguirla y su instinto lo invitaba a aceptarla, parecía un trato justo, hacía bastante tiempo que mantenía en secreto su curiosidad ante la incógnita de ¿a qué sabrá la sangre de la realeza? Fuera del complejo vampírico y demás era obvio que él lo hacía como forma de degustación como caníbal que era podía ser su única oportunidad de saciar su curiosidad, su hambre y su libido al mismo tiempo, su racionalidad se fue por el caño, cuando el aroma de las suaves pero inquietantes feromonas de la súcubo habían entrado a su olfato, ahora su instinto lo obligaba a dar por terminado aquel trato y abalanzarse sobre la dama de rubios cabellos.

\- ¿a qué esperas al, o es que ya te dio miedo? Anda prometo no devolverte las mordidas o al menos no la mayoría. –

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal logrando que su cabello se erizara, al pensar en clavarle sus garras y dientes en aquella piel, nívea y blanca hasta el punto de hacerle sangrar, sin darse cuenta, el demonio Radio comenzó a salivar, como nunca en una de esas temporadas lo habría hecho, por fin la atrapó y la mantuvo cautiva entre sus brazos, la joven lo miró a los ojos embelesada por el carmín del iris del pelirrojo.

-has firmado mi sentencia y la tuya querida cachorra, abstente a las consecuencias de provocar al demonio de la radio, querida cachorra. –

Dijo acercando sus labios a los de la joven, este rodeo al pelirrojo con sus brazos, afianzándose para terminar de cortar aquella distancia, posando sus labios sobre los masculinos, sorprendiéndose que, por primera vez en la historia, el pelirrojo cedía ante ella y correspondía gustosamente, pero algo hizo click en la cabeza del wendingo, se separó abruptamente, observando aquella hermosa súcubo para luego quitarse la gabardina y cubrir con esta el cuerpo de la joven, no por estar en celo dejaba de ser respetuoso y todo un caballero.

-lo siento mi querida cachorra, usted tiene un compromiso por atender y yo debo velar que usted lo cumpla al pie de la letra no puedo permitirle hacer algo como esto y no puedo permitirme mancharle de esta manera. -

Dijo tomándola entre sus brazos, llevándola a la habitación de ella, le sonrió y beso luego su frente para marcharse de la habitación de la joven, quien ahora se encontraba confundida, no se suponía que no cualquier demonio resistía ante la tentación de una súcubo, y en efecto, no cualquier demonio, Alastor sentía su cuerpo arder, deseaba demasiado haber cedido ante el deseo de fundirse en un solo ser con la princesa, realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo fue que evitó caer, pero creería que solo había sido un caso fortuito, mientras en la puerta principal se encontraba Seviathan esperando a ser atendido, se encontraba a la espera que la demonio súcubo sucumbiera ante el placer y el deseo y lo convirtieran en el nuevo rey, pero para su mala suerte la decepción le bajo las hormonas de golpe, se sentía conmocionada por el hecho de que Alastor no cayera ante su encanto natural, tanto arreglarse esa noche para quedar vestida y alborotada, mientras Angel quien había estado observando todo el alboroto desde que la joven se coló por el balcón del demonio mitad ciervo y creía que debía darle un ligero empujón para que esa relación se forjara.

-umm creo que puedo ayudarle haciendo trampa-

Dijo mientras sonreía con una mirada traviesa en sus labios.


	11. SEDUCIENDO AL DEMONIO

La joven se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación observando el amanecer en el su reino, la joven princesa degustaba de un mocacino mientras leía algunas revistas, con algunos datos para aumentar el deseo sexual, mientras ideaba como hacer al pelirrojo ceder a tremendo pecado, suspiro derrotada, ni esperándolo frente a la habitación desnuda, lograría que Alastor cediere al celo, escucho los toquidos en la puerta, la joven abrió la puerta para toparse con Angel.

-buenos días rizitos de oro, vi cómo te fue ayer, un abismal fracaso haciendo caer al sonrisas, por un segundo pensé que se te había hecho-

Dijo el albino observando a la princesa infernal quien lo miro con ojos vidriosos.

-he hecho de todo Angel y realmente estoy por rendirme, no consigo que deje de verme como a una niña-

Angel sonrió, sabía que Alastor solo intentaba de hacerse el fuerte pero pronto caería gracias a la ayuda del demonio arácnido.

-perfecto, déjamelo a mí, si sigues vistiéndote como una niña, Alastor no te va a notar, así que haremos algo para que nos muestres más piel. –

Luego de algunos minutos, Charlotte se encontraba hablando animadamente con Angel en la cocina, la joven vestía un short ajustado de tela blanco y una camisa rosa de tirantes, mientras su cabello se encontraba recogido en una trenza que llegaba un poco más arriba de la espalda baja, la misma se encontraba levemente apoyada sobre el mueble de la cocina, Angel quien la acompañaba portaba una minifalda y un sweater rosa pastel con un corazón en el pecho, mientras sostenía lo que parecía un pequeño cerdito entre sus manos.

-no sabía que te gustaban las mascotas-

Mencionó la rubia era claro para ella lo raro que era tener mascotas en el infierno, ignorando a quien recién ingresaba a la cocina a prepararse un café, fue inevitable para el poner su vista en los redondos glúteos de la joven súcubo, intento por todos los medios ignorar la posición en la que se encontraba, pero le era difícil no imaginarse así mismo tomándola como una bestia contra aquel mueble.

-buenos días sonrisitas, ¿esta buena la vista? -

Dijo el albino haciéndolo despegar su vista de aquella tentación infernal.

-no, en absoluto, teniéndote a ti en la cocina, cualquier vista se arruina. -

El joven mitad arácnido se quedó en silencio, sabía que el demonio ciervo si poseía interés en la fémina no cualquiera que dice no sentir ese tipo de atracción se queda mirando a una dama con cara de lobo hambriento.

-lo que digas, sonrisitas-

Mencionaba Angel mientras notaba como la mirada de Alastor se dirigía hacia la joven princesa, la mitad de la temporada habría pasado rápidamente, la joven no cesaba en sus intentos de atraer al demonio de la sonrisa estática, Alastor por su parte, hacía su mayor esfuerzo para no caer en aquella tentación que se le presentaba tan apetecible, parecía nunca iba a ceder a sus impulsos, pero ese día en especial, se habían quedado completamente solos, Alastor leía un libro como todos los días, sentado en el sofá mientras Charlotte veía tv, cosa que era casi como un ritual entre ambos una especia de rara tradición que mantenían, el aroma del suave perfume de la joven inundaba el ambiente, Alastor no podía evitar aspirarlo disfrutándolo, no podía evitar distraerse de su lectura al sentir como la joven apoyaba sus pies sobre las piernas masculinas, él se había acostumbrado a cada una delas acciones de la joven así como la propia cercanía, pero simplemente en una temporada como esa era simplemente un tormento, cada acción de la fémina lo invitaba a sucumbir a la tentación de tocar la piel de esta de una manera indebida y poco ética que difería con su profesionalismo y su único trabajo, cuidar a la princesa, pero sus pensamientos estaban en blanco, tanto que ni se dio cuenta en el momento que recorrió las piernas suaves y blancas de la joven con sus manos enguantadas, cuando se incorporó sobre ella para besarle, ni el cómo rebuscaba su lengua la de su contraria dentro de la boca de la mencionada o como la gran camisa holgada que poseía la dama era subida poco a poco por sus deseosas manos, no era del todo consiente de lo que su cuerpo requería, nisiquiera de sus propias acciones, no hasta que el televisor elevó su volumen ya que la joven estaba presionando el control con su codo, se separó de golpe, sorprendido de su poco auto control y doliéndole el tener que separarse ante la preciosa imagen de la joven con sus mejillas sonrosadas quien con su respiración acelerada buscaba tranquilizarse.

-lo siento, eso no puede pasar princesa, no tengo idea por qué no puedo contra mis propias acciones-

La joven se quedó observándolo por unos segundos, para luego tomar la mano del joven, haciéndolo sobresaltarse.

\- ¿Por qué no te dejas llevar y cumple mi deseo? Alastor tu sabes que preferiría mil veces que tú me tomes a que él imbécil de Seviathan lo haga-

Alastor sonrió con ironía algo como eso en la situación que se encontraban era muy difícil de aceptar.

-no, eso sería una estupidez, hace algún tiempo dijiste que tomarías tu deber de manera seria y lo que haces no es exactamente lo que has dicho, princesa usted y yo somos de mundos muy diferentes, usted no merece nada de lo que hay en este horrible lugar, merece algo mejor ni aun el idiota al que eligieron es muy poco para usted, así que no, no cuente conmigo para manchar su nombre de esa manera, una sola vez conmigo y será catalogada como irresponsable y además falta de palabra , dejando también a sus padres como unos burdos miserables, realmente lo de sus padre no me importa pero, si sucumbir a los deseos significa faltarle el respeto a su honor y su pureza, lo siento mucho pero debo insistir que no, además le recuerdo que también tengo pareja y no puedo fallarle, aun si es usted una princesa, no puedo hacerle daño de esa manera.-

Dijo dejando a Charlotte sentada sin decir una palabra, ¿respetarla? ¿Porqué de todos los demonios tenía que haberse fijado en el que poseía más principios, aún más que los del respetado varón von eldrich?

Después de ese encuentro, Alastor no salió más de su habitación, nisiquiera para acompañar a la rubia durante una aburrida y solitaria cena, la joven por su parte, sentía que algo malo habría hecho, se sentía tan abrumada que tampoco comió por lo que la cena instantánea que se había preparado termino en la basura, su cabeza dolía y su estómago tenía un nudo lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que comiere.

Mientras en su habitación Alastor tomaba el teléfono para hacer una llamada, del otro lado de la línea una voz femenina se escuchaba.

-Alastor, espero hayas tenido una buena cena, ¿ya comiste cierto? –

El pelirrojo no sabía porque había hecho aquello tal vez necesitaba dibujar una línea entre lo que la princesa deseaba y lo que él respetaba.

-no, realmente la comida no es tan necesaria para mi persona, te llamó porque necesito que vengas, ya solicite el permiso de los reyes para que entres, te estaré esperando en la puerta principal a las 9am.-

Hubo un minuto de silencio mientras la mujer procesaba lo que Alastor acababa de decir, para luego decir.

\- ¿en esta época, estas seguro Al? Sé que no estás muy al tanto, pero no quiero molestarte y sabes muy bien que responderé más a mis impulsos si me pides algo como eso-

La fémina del otro lado de la línea sentía su corazón a mil, el chico que había aceptado ser su pareja ahora le pedía que fuere, sabía que su corazón no le pertenecía a ella y que más lo hacía por la razón de no hacerle ningún daño, a aquella joven o a la imagen de esta, pero bueno, sería la primera codiciada primera vez del mitad ciervo.

-sí, estoy seguro solo intenta no presionarme ¿entendido? -

No sabía en qué punto aquello fuere una relación más parecía un tipo de jefe con el que deseabas llegar más que solo a hablarle, suspiro y luego de unos minutos la joven dijo.

-entendido, no te presionare-

Dijo tranquilamente, Alastor sentía su muerto corazón en la garganta, no sabía hasta qué punto aquello fuere una buena idea, pero no podía ceder, no podía cambiar de parecer y no podía permitirle a la princesa fallar.

-no vemos mañana, buenas noches Claire-

Dijo tranquilamente y para que al final de la llamada ella solo respondiere.

-buenas noches Alastor-

Hasta donde podría aquella mujer, fingir aquella inexistente relación donde aun cuando tuviere el título de novia, no serían disminuidos los formalismos de trato con ella, pronto vería tal vez con sus propios ojos que la única a la que le permitía ser informal era a la propia princesa, su queridísima “cachorra”, ¿será que en algún momento aquella falsa decayera en algún momento?, solo el destino y el tiempo sabrían la respuesta a esta incógnita.


	12. INVITADA INDESADA

l fin la mañana habría llegado, el aroma de un delicioso desayuno llegaba a las fosas nasales de aquella pequeña nariz color negro de la súcubo, comenzó a despertarse, se incorporó lentamente, al juzgar por aquel delicioso aroma, podría jurar que Alastor habría preparado el desayuno, se sentía afortunada, no cualquiera tendría al mitad ciervo preparando un delicioso desayuno y mucho menos probar parte de los dichosos dones culinarios del mitad ciervo, se desperezo para luego irse a dar un baño, al bajar no esperaba que nada cambiase además de sentirse levemente incomoda de mirar al pelirrojo a aquellos hermosos orbes color rubí, pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que Alastor no estaba solo en aquella cocina, una hermosa chica con aparentes rasgos de oveja se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas junto al desayunador, esperando ensoñada a que el hermoso demonio de filosa dentadura terminara de preparar el desayuno y servirle, cuando este se volteo observo la tenue acechanza de la joven rubia.

-princesa, le presento a Claire, mi novia-

Dijo aquellos mientras Charlotte sentía la rabia subir hasta su rostro.

-un gusto Claire-

Menciono mientras maldecía el nombre de aquella oveja roba novios, la joven se sentía un poco nerviosa, la princesa se veía hermosa y muy inofensiva, ahí frente a ella se encontraba la dueña del corazón del mitad ciervo y eso le quedaba claro.

-Claire, ella es la princesa Charlotte-

La joven se puso de pie y reverenció a la hermosa rubia de rojas mejillas, con formalismo y respeto.

-un placer hermosa princesa Charlotte-

Molesto un poco a la princesa aquel saludo con demasiados modales para su gusto, aduladora, eso es lo que se veía ante sus ojos, le molestaba el hecho de que la presentara como su novia, que la invitase a la mansión a quedarse con él.

-supongo vienes de visita, digo debe hacerte mucha falta estar con él-

Dijo intentando de evitar enfadarse o sonar amenazante, ya que intentaba controlar la furia y lo celos que la carcomían.  
-sí, viene de visita por algún tiempo, se quedará en mi habitación-

Dijo con simpleza, como si hablase de algo completamente natural en él.

-oh, claro después de todo con pareja. –

Aquello dolía, saber no solo que tenía pareja, si no que esta planeaba quedarse con él, peor aún tener no solo que imaginarse que el estaría haciendo suya a aquella demonio de cabellos blancos y algodonados.

-no quiero ser una molestia princesa-

Dijo la joven intentando excusarse ante la fina princesa, la misma solo dijo.

-no será molestia, puede quedarse el tiempo que requiera, me disculparas Alastor, pero ya no tengo hambre, buen día-

La joven dejo a la “pareja” a solas en la cocina, realmente si había perdido el apetito al verle con Alastor, se veía realmente enamorada de él, suspiro y se apresuró a volver a su habitación, el pelirrojo por su parte no podía evitar sentirse culpable, una parte de él se debatía entre ir a consolarla y otra en hacerse el fuerte y quedarse allí con su “novia”, mientras la susodicha le miraba, el poco tiempo que ha tenido de relación con Alastor, supo reconocer algunas características con respecto a sus estados de ánimo casi imperceptibles gracias a aquella eterna sonrisa del mirad ciervo, comenzó a leer el gesto de expresión de la mirada del mismo, sabía que él demonio ahorita se encontraba afligido, realmente noto la decaída en la expresión de la joven de tener la mirada brillante a sombría.

-Alastor, creo que debería irme, no quiero importunar a la princesa, además no estoy ciega, sé que sientes algo por ella-

El mencionado tensó las orejas al oír las palabras de Claire, él lo sabía, sabía que sus sentimientos por la “cachorra” habían cambiado gradualmente desde que pasaron tanto tiempo juntos, pero aun debía decidirse si sus sentimientos eran arraigados al querer protegerla o realmente la amaba, él sabía cuál era la verdad, pero se negaba que fuere esa.

-no te preocupes se le pasara, solo debe hacerse a la idea, no siento por ella más que mi deseo de protegerla, no digas tonterías querida, ignora y olvida lo que ella ha hecho, mientras tanto buen provecho-

Dijo sirviendo el desayuno de ambos, mientras la rubia se encontraba encerrada en su habitación llorando a lágrima viva, sintiéndose completamente destrozada, ofendida, humillada, traicionada y por demás decepcionada, siempre ella había mantenido la esperanza de ser ella a quién el mitad ciervo eligiere como pareja, ser ella la afortunada a la que él le entregara su amor, cariño, su corazón, ser ella el motivo verdadero de su sonrisa, amanecer todos los días con la vista del joven demonio radio semidesnudo sobre su cama, o el escuchar llamarle querida e incluso ver pequeños demonios con facciones como la del ciervo diciéndole “mami, lloró hasta quedarse dormida, llegó la tarde, Alastor no podía permitir que la joven se quedase sin comer nada, le preocupaba, pero sabía que si hablaba con ella menos querría comer, por lo que tuvo que solicitar ayuda especial de Niffty.

-señorita Charlotte, el sr Alastor requiere que coma, el mismo me envió a traerte tu comida, es tu favorito-

El estómago de la princesa rugía por comida, había pasado demasiado tiempo sin llevar un bocado a su boca, por lo que abrió la puerta recibiendo a la pequeña quien se llevó una horrible sorpresa al ver los ojitos de la princesa tan hinchados, la pequeña ciclope entro ayudando a la joven a tomar asiento mientras intentaba hacerla sentirse mejor, luego de una charla a mena y comida la joven e sintió levemente mejor, mientras que Niffty se sentía genuinamente enfadada con su amo, se había pasado de ser un patán y canalla.

Mientras Alastor se encontraba con su invitada en la habitación que le había sido a él otorgada, ambos se encontraban en silencio, Alastor recostado contra la pared y la joven sentada en el borde de aquella cama, el aroma del perfume de Alastor inundaba ese ambiente, pero en sus sabanas quedan tenues aromas de manzana y canela, solo podían significar que aquella chica había estado allí antes, el pelirrojo observo como el semblante de la fémina frente a él decaía.

-Alastor, ella ¿ella también ha estado aquí verdad? -

Dijo mientras miraba sus manos con algo de nerviosismo, Alastor suspiro solo para luego decir.

-desde niña desarrollo ese gusto por venir a veces a dormir a mi cama, generalmente solo lo hacía cuando tenía temor, o cuando se sentía acechada en su territorio-

Dijo tranquilamente la joven con rasgos de oveja se quedó mirando al joven de orbes color carmín, no sabía qué hacía allí, pero sabía que tenía que ver con la joven y el auto control del mitad ciervo.

\- ¿Cuántas veces ha pasado? -

El demonio Radio se sobre salto al escuchar aquella impertinente pregunta ¿a qué se refería?

\- ¿de qué hablas? -

La joven suspiró y levanto su mirada encontrándose nuevamente con la del ciervo.

\- ¿Cuántas veces has querido tomarla? –

El joven overlord se quedó de piedra, ¿ella lo sabía acaso?, supuso que no podría ocultar la verdad por lo que decidió encender un habano y hablar.

-desde la primera temporada de celo en este horrible castillo, desde que eché al imbécil de von eldrich de mi habitación por querer propasarse con ella. –

La joven no comprendía nada del actuar de Alastor, si su cuerpo lo pedía ¿Por qué se refrenaba tanto?

\- ¿pero cuantas en esta temporada? -

Alastor la miraba mientras dejaba escapar el humo de su boca, en un ligero, pero exasperado soplido.

-18 veces, no lo he querido, pero mi instinto responde demasiado bien al suyo, después de todo es una súcubo, no hay hombre, o demonio que pueda resistir a la tentación del celo de una de su especie-

Luego de tanta platica la joven decidió exponer su cuerpo desnudo frente al demonio ciervo, entregándose a él mientras este aceptaba dudosamente tan hermosa ofrenda, consumando el acto, mientras en la habitación de al lado, los sueños de la princesa caían con las lágrimas que intentaba contener, alguien más estaba con él, alguien más le tenía por completo, alguien más lo oiría gemir, suspirar, sería el nombre de esa mujer el que diría entre gemidos y respiraciones erráticas, no ella, nuevamente la realidad de su mundo golpeaba a su ventana y hacía eco en sus paredes, la realidad que su amor no era y jamás sería correspondido.


	13. INCOGNITA

Habían pasado ya varios meses, la época de celo se había terminado, los reyes y lo demás volvía a su extenuante normalidad, involucrando aquellos quienes querían evitar el matrimonio de la hermosa princesa Magne y el niño mimado de los von eldrich, todo estaba predispuesto para su gran golpe, algunos demonios como Vox, Valentino, Velvet, zilla y algunos otros se encontraban hablando de su plan para raptar a la joven princesa.

-como sabrán mis finos caballeros, tengo un ojo en el castillo y un peón encubierto, todas mis piezas están acomodadas estratégicamente para dar el golpe, según el reporte de la polilla, Alastor no será problema ya que al parecer él y la niña se han distanciado por lo que no estarán tan unidos para cuando demos el famoso golpe. -

Dijo el demonio alto con facciones de polilla, conocido como proxeneta, ante la mirada de los demás presentes.

\- ¿Cuándo será el golpe Valentino? -

Pregunto el tipo cual tenía una pantalla plana por cabeza, mientras los demás cuchicheaban entre si haciendo un ambiente algo tedioso.

-explícales querida Velvet-

Dijo el tipo de sombrero estrafalario cediendo la palabra a la hermosa morena de coletas y aires de muñeca.

-como saben los reyes hacen una fiesta de navidad en su castillo, las cuales se llevan a cabo desde los 3 años de la joven princesa, una de las fiestas que más adora la cabeza de algodón, siempre está acompañada de Vaggie su dama de compañía que también la hace de secretaria, ella tiene sus horarios establecidos y pudimos dar una vista a algunos de ellos. -

Dijo Velvet entregando varias copias a los presentes, mientras releían.

-como pueden observar la joven tendrá un tiempo muerto antes de la apertura de los regalos y el cierre del baile del muérdago, por lo que nuestra infiltrada de suma confianza de la princesa, la apartará de la vista de todos mientras Angel se encarga de la distracción, lo único que podemos pensar como protección si el demonio Radio reacciona es utilizar a la dama como un escudo-

Dijo Velvet mientras observa baba el interés que poseían en ese momento aquellos presentes, mientras Vox comenzaba a reír.

-tenesmos todo y tenemos nada en otras palabras, el que Alastor este distante no le distraerá de su objetivo y propósito principal cuidar a la princesa, así que tendrías que jugar muy bien tus cartas si quieres llamar su atención, sabes que Alastor es de esos ancianos que controlan su vida a nivel de su “ética”-

Dijo el tipo cara de pantalla observando con seriedad a los presentes.

-se nota que lo tienes muy presente, digo no cualquiera sabe tanto de su “rival” declarado-

Dijo Valentino sospechando levemente de vox para luego sonreír mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

-claro, no lo culpo, Alastor tiene ese no sé qué, que te hace desear verlo en tu cama suplicando por más pero bueno basta de hablar de los fetiches de Vox creo saber cómo distraer al bambi, después de todo te detesta querido Vox, sospechará de ti en todo momento, y eso lo usaremos a nuestro favor, después de todo es sabido que tanto tu como Alastor poseen un nivel similar, solo espero den buen espectáculo. -

Uno de los lords ahí presentes se puso de pie, tenía más dudas ahora que eliminaban la posibilidad de que Alastor se inmiscuyese en el asunto.

\- ¿si impedimos que la joven consume el matrimonio con Von eldrich quien asumirá el reinado? -

Todos hicieron un silencio, era más que obvio que el trio v estaba bastante interesado en que uno de ellos asumiera el trono, claro que cada uno tenía su sueño de reinar, la de Vox por cierto era reinar junto a Charlotte y por su puesto tener a Alastor como esclavo, mientras la de Valentino era tener el poder y luego prostituir a Charlotte, sabía que esa rubia le daría muchos clientes, mientras la de Velvet, era tener el poder además de quedarse a Alastor como guardián.

-lo otorgaremos de manera democrática claro, el que tenga más fuerza se hará con el trono Y con la princesa porque como ya sabrán a través de la bella princesa se debe consumar el acto-

Dijo esto valentino saboreando la victoria por anticipado mientras en la mansión Magne el rey y la reina se encontraban pensando en los movimientos extraños que habría realizado Alastor con tal de alejarse de Charlotte.

-será que se dio cuenta del plan para acercarlo a Charlotte-

Decía lucifer mientras observaba a Lilith mientras esta parecía pensar bastante el problema con el mitad ciervo.

-no cariño, Alastor es perspicaz más no adivino, lo hace porque piensa que es lo correcto, he visto a algunos overlords creando un plan para secuestrar a Charlotte y nuestra última oportunidad se habrá ido con ellos si Alastor cae-

Dijo mientras comenzaba a planear aquel riesgoso siguiente movimiento.

-te sonara loco, pero confió en el nivel de estrategia de Alastor, utilizaremos la excusa del secuestro para encubrir el romance, dejaremos que esos imbéciles se salgan con la suya, confío en llegar a ellos de manera rápida antes de que perpetren el acto con Charlotte-

Lucifer se crispo desde su asiento, la idea más descabella había sido ideada por su hermosa y amada esposa.

-eso es arriesgar a Charlie de manera tonta, solo para lograr que Alastor se quede con ella-

Lucifer no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar a su bien preciado, a su niña, a su hija.

-de funcionar, Alastor la salvará y les diremos que deberán ocultarse en el mundo humano, los enviaremos a un país con clima frio algo que evite que Alastor deje sola a Charlotte-

Lucifer se tranquilizó, sabía que Lilith era buena con estrategias, pero esa era muy arriesgada si alguno lograra su cometido, no solo Alastor se quedaría sin Charlotte, si no que ese sería el nuevo rey.

-cariño si sabes cuál es el riesgo que tenemos si algo sale mal-

La reina suspiro mientras pestañeaba lentamente, para luego mirar a su esposo a los ojos.

-lo tengo presente y aceptaré las consecuencias-

Mientras en otro una demonio con aspecto de oveja tomaba con un semblante algo decaído, mientras una joven robusta se acercaba a ella.

-pero miren quien ha aparecido por estos lares, la roba novios de Claire-

La joven observó a la dama quien la mencionaba con aquel seudónimo, la miro con severidad y dijo.

-lamento decirle que no le he robado a su novio, con quien salgo es con Alastor, no tengo ni idea de quién es su novio-

Mimzy se sintió ofendida no solo por el hecho de que dijera que no conocía a su novio y dos porque ella no merecía a Alastor ante los ojos de la rubia bajita.

-su nombre es Alastor, no sé cómo lo hiciste se suponía que yo iba a ser la primera y única de Alastor, pero no tenía que aparecer está sometida y llevárselo a la cama-

Dijo algo enojada Mimzy, mientras Rosie solo sonreía, para ella era estúpida la manera en la que Mimzy se encerraba en aquel mundo donde Alastor le correspondía.

-perdón por acostarme con Alastor, hasta donde yo sabía solo yo era su novia, si así se me puede llamar, Alastor no te tuvo nunca en contemplación debo decirte, yo solo tuve “suerte supongo, pero, aunque a mí me entregase su cuerpo, su corazón pertenece a otra y no eres tú, no yo, ni su refinada amiga Rosie. -

Rosie se había sorprendido, ella ya lo sabía.

-claro, eso lo dice porque probablemente haya sido mi nombre el que gimiere cuando te hacía suya-

La joven de cabellos blancos observo su vaso, había perdido las ganas de tomar.

-no, lo hizo, Alastor no gimo, no lo disfrutaba-

Dijo dejando a Mimzy completamente feliz, quería decir que había una muy pequeña posibilidad para que ella fuere esa chica a la que el mitad ciervo amaba por lo que se hacía ideas falsas con esperanzas de cristal, Rosie ya sospechaba quien era la dama quien habría capturado el afecto del joven locutor del infierno, sabía que el deseo consumía en silencio al joven, mientras poco a poco florecía el sentimiento hacia la dama a la que debía proteger.

-ha caído, creo que estoy lista para comerme mis palabras con una buena ensalada. -

Dijo recordando lo que le había dicho a Mimzy hacía mucho tiempo atrás.


	14. Noche buena parte 1

Llegó por fin la tan esperada cena de navidad que ofrecían los reyes del infierno, la cena donde varios planes buscarían la luz o el fracaso, donde de jugaba el todo por el todo, pero sin que el enemigo o el prójimo lo supiere Charlotte se encontraba en sus habitaciones arreglándose para la gran fiesta, un hermoso vestido rojo, para celebrar aquella fecha que tanto encantaba a la hermosa princesa, generalmente le obligaban a bailar con Seviathan en el baile del muérdago pero por alguna razón siempre quiso bailar con Alastor, más que al final de este si quedaban bajo un muérdago debían besarse según la tradición, claro por obvias razones sus padre no permitían que fuera con Alastor, se sorprendió así misma pensando otra vez en él, para luego dejar escapar un suspiro.

-no Charlotte, Alastor bailará con su novia probablemente así le dará el beso a ella como lo que es su pareja-

Unos toquidos la hicieron enderezarse, para su suerte solo era Angel Dust.

-querida si lo dices más fuerte tal vez me convences, quita esa cara larga tienes oportunidad aun-

La rubia suspiro con desgano realmente no quería ir a la fiesta a verlo acompañado por aquella hermosa chica.

-no, el me dejo claro que no tiene espacio para mí en su vida acostándose con aquella chica-

La sonrisa que se asomó en el rostro del joven arácnido mientras ayudaba a la joven a retocarse el maquillaje.

-el que no te haga espacio en su cama no quiere decir que no lo haga en su corazón, Alastor es un anciano demasiado correcto para mi gusto, ya sabes siempre trata de separar las cosas, pero bueno, anda tal vez este baile sea por fin un empujón para que Alastor te vea con otros ojos. -

Por fin la noche llego, así como los invitados comenzaban a ingresar dentro de aquel gran salón de la hermosa residencia de los Magne, Alastor estaba vestido con ropas que le habían encargado portar para ese día, una gabardina roja con algunos detalles pertenecientes a la familia real ya que como guardián debía cuidar de la princesa, se veía bastante elegante, más con su cabello recogido en una coleta.

-buenas tardes majestades, espero no importunarles con mi invitada, reina Lilith, Rey lucifer ella es Claire mi pareja. -

Dijo mientras la joven reverenciaba a los reyes, la misma llegaba a la gana con sus cabellos arreglado y un hermoso vestido purpura, bastante sencillo, pero resaltaba bien los atributos que la joven poseía.

-un gran gusto conocerla joven-

Dijo la reina Lilith, realmente a los reyes no les agradaba la idea de que Alastor estuviese muy distraído hasta que recordaron que realmente Alastor estaría centrado en la princesa ya que su actuar lo había delatado y traicionado al ver que aquello que buscaba con su mirada era a la princesa, peor aun cuando se acercó a los reyes solo para decir.

\- ¿no vendrá la princesa? –

Los padres de la princesa se miraron con complicidad al escuchar el interés de Alastor ante la ausencia de la joven.

-claro, no tarda en integrarse a la fiesta, solo se ha tardado algo con los arreglos. –

Dijo la reina Lilith, dicho esto Alastor volvió a su posición, siempre cerca de los reyes ya que debía ser sus ojos por cualquier problema, uno de los sirvientes anuncio el ingreso de la joven rubia al salón, las luces y las miradas se enfocaron en ella, más aun la mirada de Alastor, Claire lo notó, su mirada lo delató, no podía ignorar el hecho que Alastor no miraba con aquellos ojos a cualquier mujer, con admiración, deseo, pasión y más que todo y lo que más le dolía, amor, podía asegurarlo, en sus movimientos, en su mirada, Alastor se forzaba en negar una verdad que reflejaba cada parte de su ser cuando la dama en cuestión hacía alguna aparición, una parte de ella quería dejarlo así pero su orgullo no lo permitía, tomó la mano de Alastor para llamar su atención, bajándole su ensoñación de golpe.

-podrías salir conmigo unos momentos al jardín necesito algo de aire-

Alastor asintió, y salió ante la atenta mirada ónice de la princesa, la cual se cristalizaba con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, Vaggie le abrazó de manera reconfortante, luego de algunas palabras de su padre, la celebración se dio por iniciada, pasaba socializando con alguno que otro demonio , mientras Octavia y Helsa hablaban de ella, casi que comiéndosela viva, mientras Seviathan la devoraba con la mirada, Alastor por su parte hablaba muy animadamente con Rosie, mientras Claire lo veía todo desde una esquina, algo que aprovecho Lilith para acercarse a aquella plebeya.

-veo que ya lo notaste-

Dijo con aquella hermosa voz terciopelada que la misma reina poseía, era bastante impresionante tenerla cerpa pero que hablare directamente era diferente.

\- ¿a qué se refiere su majestad?-

La joven ovejuna intentaba ignorar aquellas miradas fugaces departe de Alastor hacia la princesa y viceversa, mientras que Seviathan se acercaba la princesa.

-que hermosa te vez mi futura Reina, jamás pensé que te vería de rojo sin querer ser tentadora-

La joven suspiro con fastidio ser su prometida era molesto pero peor lo era, cuando él se autodenominaba rey o intentaba hacerla propiedad a la fuerza.

-si, como digas Seviathan-

Agacho la cabeza, sabiendo que Alastor no querría nada con ella ni de ella, le dolía en el pecho saber que Alastor jamás sería nada más que su guardián.

-oh, pero que escuchan mis oídos, te has rendido acaso con el bambie guardián-

Charlie le miro con reproche, se puso firme ante aquel imbécil y dijo.

-lo único que necesitamos saber tu y yo es que somos prometidos, en cuanto tomes lo que debas tomar, puedes olvidarte de la esposa complaciente, de mí no esperes que este sumisa y que atienda como esclava, preferiría estar muerta que seguir atada a ti toda mi vida-

El joven se había ofendido con lo que la joven frente a él habría dicho haciéndolo enfadar, había herido su ego y su orgullo.

-maldita lo que mereces es que te muestre tu lugar-

Dijo levantando su mano, para luego bajarla con violencia, en dirección al rostro de la chica, Charlotte por su parte cerro los ojos esperando el golpe que jamás llegó gracias a que Alastor detuvo la mano del joven. -

-por favor joven Eldrich, no vuelva a levantar su mano en contra de la princesa o lo tomaré como ofensa e incluso traición y me veré obligado a medirme con su persona a pesar que no tenga permitido interferir entre ustedes-

Dijo el mitad ciervo para luego volverse hacia la joven, tomando la mano de esta y depositando un beso en el dorso de la misma, haciéndola ruborizarse y a Claire tensarse.

-debo decir pequeña cachorra, ha elegido excelentemente el color de la prenda el día de hoy, acentúa sus hermosas mejillas y el perlado color blanco de su piel- 

La joven se ruborizo ante las palabras del joven de cabellos rojos, mientras est esbozaba una sonrisa, mientras Lilith sonreía triunfal, era evidente Alastor se había enamorado de la joven princesa.

-a eso me refiero, yo creo que deberías dejar el camino libre, es un hecho que Alastor no siente nada por nadie además de ella o su madre-

Eso enfado a la joven, plebeya o no tenía una oportunidad de oro que jamás desperdiciaría, menos al saber que Alastor era uno de los demonios más cotizados en todo el infierno.

-lo sé, pero quién necesita amor cuando nos encontramos en el infierno. -

Mientras Charlotte se acercaba al pelirrojo de manera serena y calma, por fin daría todo o nada.

-Alastor quisiera que tú, es decir quiero que baile…-

Justo en ese momento Claire llegó a interrumpir después de salir de la vista de Lilith.

-oh Al cariño ahí estabas, estaba por mencionarte que me encantaría bailar contigo durante el baile del muérdago, ya sabes, sería lo apropiado considerando que soy tu novia-

Dijo con cautela mientras notaba como el semblante de la princesa de caía poco a poco.

-claro, después de todo eres mi pareja, te lo debo por acompañarme, por cierto, no las he presentado como se debe, princesa, ella es mi pareja Claire, Claire ella es la princesa Charlotte.

-un gusto princesa-

Dijo la joven de manera seria, para luego reverenciarle, mientras Charlotte respondía el gesto de la misma manera.


	15. Noche buena parte 2

La princesa sonrío por cortesía, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el demonio de cabellos rojos y orejas de ciervo.  
-el gusto es mío, por mi parte deseo que disfruten de la fiesta, me retiro, con vuestro permiso-  
Se dio rápidamente la vuelta, mientras huía de aquel lugar antes que las lágrimas reclamaran el lugar que les pertenecía aquella noche, se ocultó en medio de aquel jardín lleno de rosas, sentándose en una de las bancas junto a la fuente, mientras comenzaba a llorar, Vaggie le había seguido hasta aquel lugar.

-Charlie, ¿sucede algo? -

Dijo mientras esta se lanzaba a los brazos de Vaggie mientras desahogaba las penas de su amor no correspondido.  
-me vestí para intentarlo, aunque lo sabía perdido, Vaggie el acepto bailar con ella, el nisiquiera me miro cuando lo acepto, yo no tengo derecho a llorar lo sé, el me dejo en claro muchas veces que de guardián no pasaría. -

Vaggie la miro con dulzura abrazándola fuertemente, para luego secar las lágrimas del rostro de la chica.

-habemos muchas personas que esperamos bailar contigo y si quedamos bajo el muérdago, estaré feliz de recibir tus besos Charlie-

La joven de cabellos rubios se sorprendió ante lo dicho por Vaggie, mientras el reloj marcaba las 10 pm.

-entonces vamos, a bailar Vaggie, te daré mi mejor sonrisa mientras bailamos, por ello eres más que mi dama de compañía. -

El corazón de Vaggie se aceleró con su alegría, siempre había pensado que no se moría dos veces, pero estaba a punto de desfallecer si lo que iba a decir Charlie confirmaba su sentir.

-eres como de la familia, como la hermana que nunca tuve-

Se quedó atónita, sin palabras y estática, sus palabras confirmaban que no la veía como futura relación, si no como un familiar, ¿Cómo demonios no pasaba lo mismo con aquel maldito wendingo?

-si. familiar, vamos al salón antes de que se pregunten dónde estabas-

Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, su ojo se tornó en negro mientras recibía por fin una última orden de parte de valentino.

-Vaggie? -

Charlotte no lo entendía porque ahora Vaggie se detenía, se volteo hacia ella, asustando a la joven de cabellos rubios.

-Vaggie-

Le tomo suavemente de las mejillas para luego besarla, introduciendo el líquido que en su boca guardaba, la princesa no reacciono, hasta que fue tarde, el líquido había surtido efecto, cayó sobre el suelo inconsciente.

-bien hecho mi pequeña polilla, papi Valentino se encuentra completamente complacido con tu actuación-

El demonio proxeneta, tomo a la joven del suelo entre sus brazos, la misma no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba aconteciendo, mientras dentro de la fiesta Alastor comenzó a impacientarse, yendo hacia la dirección a la que Charlie se dirigió, viendo a Valentino marchando de manera sospechosa, mientras Vaggie le seguía, no espero para elevar sospechas.

-Valentino detente en este mismo instante-

El proxeneta le escucho, no podía ignorar, se volteo confirmando en efecto que llevaba a la princesa entre sus brazos.

-oh, pero si es mi querido demonio Radio, me has evitado la molestia de tener que distraerte, la princesa está en mejores manos ahora ¿no lo crees? Si te acercas me asegurare que su sueño sea eterno-

Dijo mientras besaba la mejilla de la princesa con la idea de molestar al pelirrojo, el mismo lo miro frunciendo el ceño mientras daba una señal a su sombra algo que notó valentino.

-no te quieras pasar de listo Alastor, en realidad admiro tu fuerza de voluntad o definitivamente a ti el sexo no te va bien digo, tienes a semejante bombón bajo el mismo techo en el que duermes y no se te ocurrió tomarla, debe ser frustrante, bueno, pero no te sientas mal dejare que te acuestes con ella por un módico precio, o bueno podemos hacer un intercambio justo, sus servicios a cambio de los tuyos. –

Las orejas de Alastor se tensaron al escuchar las estupideces que salían de la boca del proxeneta, enfadándolo aún más.

-eres un enfermo, por ello es que existe el infierno para gente degenerada y pervertida como tú-

Valentino se fingió ofendido, para luego reír con cinismo mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a la inconsciente princesa.

-bueno por lo que veo te has catalogado tú mismo, por algo estás aquí ¿no? -

Alastor suspiró, si él había llegado al infierno, pero no precisamente por ser un degenerado o un pervertido.

-para mi honra no todos somos de tu clase valentino, yo llegué aquí como ninguno de ustedes lo ha hecho, esas porquerías que mencionas, jamás me han llamado la atención, estoy aquí sí pero fue por mi canibalismo y por preferir los gritos de agonía a los gemidos de placer, son cosas que elegís por preferencia en su momento y que por ahora no tengo arrepentimiento de ellos, pero dentro de las excepciones que hago he visto con mis propios ojos que la dama que ahora intentas llevarte no merece nada de lo que piensas a hacer con ella y es algo que no voy a permitir-

Dijo dando un paso mientras Valentino comenzaba a avanzar con prisa hacia la salida, para que al final vox y Velvet interceptaron al demonio mitad ciervo.

-ve y alerta a los reyes-

Dijo a su sombra, la cual se despegó de los pies de su amo yendo con dirección a los reyes, mientras Valentino y Vaggie corrían con prisa hacia la salida, la sombra alerto a los reyes mientras todos rodeaban a Velvet y a vox, quienes se encontraban peleando contra el demonio mitad ciervo.

-se le ordena que se rindan y brinden información sobre el paradero de la princesa si no quieren estar condenados a que su existencia sea borrada-

Dijo Lucifer intentando sembrar el temor en los demonios.

Lilith se encontraba tranquila a diferencia de Alastor y lucifer que parecían realmente enfadados, mientras Vox miraba a Alastor con desdén.

-pienso intercambiar información, si me dejan a solas con el Rodolfo sangriento-

Alastor mostró su dentadura en una sonrisa vacilante mientras intentaba contenerse para no quebrar la pantalla de Vox.

-Rodolfo es un reno, yo soy un ciervo, la diferencia es mucha ignorante-

Dijo Alastor intentando mostrarse inquebrantable, pero realmente se encontraba furioso y bastante tensó, el saber a la princesa en peligro además de todo su trabajo cuidándola se fuera al caño.

-bueno ciervo, reno, lo que sea solo necesito 30 minutos con él y les aseguro que les daré toda la información que necesiten-

Alastor observo con temor que los reyes parecían pensárselo.

-hagamos esto más fácil, tengo entendido que te cuesta demasiado dinero el reparar tu feo rostro, así que simplemente no arruinare tu fea cara si me dices donde está, si no me encargaré personalmente que no solo sea tu cara la que quede arruinada-

Dijo de manera amenazante mientras intentaba de no salirse el miso de su propio control a pesar que tenía ansias de mandarlo a fusilar en ese mismo momento.

-oh ya veo temes que te destroce el trasero-

Listo esa había sido la gota que derramara el vaso, tanto lucifer como Lilith intentaban mantener alejado a Alastor de Vox ya que temían que matara a su única fuente de información.

-ya tranquilos los dos, Vox si comprendes que no puedo violentar la decisión de Alastor y menos intentar que complazca tus caprichos, estamos evitando que termine con tu miserable existencia solo si nos dices donde está. –

Dijo Lilith mientras Vox suspiraba con derrota.

-yo no les guiaré, pero sé quién puede hacerlo, Angel aún se encuentra en la fiesta, el los llevará. -


	16. RESCATE A MEDIA NOCHE

Luego de la información que Vox brindo, reyes interceptaron a Angel antes que saliere, el mismo estuvo dispuesto a guiarles con tal de salvar a Charlotte no tenían mucho tiempo que perder, mientras la mencionaba comenzaba a despertar, encontrándose en una horrible cama color rosa con varios detalles en animal print y plumas.

-¿Dónde estoy? Esta no es mi habitación, lo último que recuerdo era estar hablando con Vaggie y la razón de porque demonios me había alejado de la fiesta-

Dijo mientras observaba con detalle aquella horrible habitación, centrándose en aquel horrible aroma que despedía además que parecía también tener un olor a látex, se sobre salto al escuchar la puerta abrirse dejando ver al demonio proxeneta entrar lentamente.

-generalmente no soy de tener fetiches princesa pero la idea de ser el primero en tu cama me hace desear que acontezca la situación sin más demora, supongo que ya atraparon a los idiotas que me ayudaban, mi meta es ser rey princesita, sería como disneylandia para los degenerados como yo, haría del infierno un lugar con mujerzuelas en cada esquina mientras la mayoría me paga a mí, si como un monopolio, no tendría competencia alguna y más contigo como mi mayor posesión, imagínate cuánto dinero recaudaré por quien quiera está contigo solo una noche, claro no soy tan estúpido, te alquilaría por partes dando el servicio completo por un precio muy alto muñeca, pero primero debo ser yo el que te reclame esta noche, si te marco como mía el rey tendrá que cederme su corona.-

El demonio se acomodó sobre la princesa, asechándola y haciéndola sentir incomoda, mientras intentaba pensar en algún modo de salir de allí.

-si cooperas, puedo hacer que el demonio por el que estas interesada haga lo que tu desees. -

Charlie deseaba que Alastor le hiciere caso, le pusiere atención, correspondiera a sus sentimientos, pero en la forma en la que lo decía Valentino, justo cuando este iba a punto de poner una de sus manos sobre el muslo de la chica, un toquido en la puerta de este lo detuvo.

-señor Valentino, Angie está aquí, lo está esperando para recibir sus órdenes-

Valentino se separó de la chica algo molesto, mientras daba la señal a Vaggie de que vigilara a la princesa, la misma se alegró de ver a Vaggie tanto así que corrió a abrazarla sin ser correspondida.

-Vaggie? -

¿La polilla parecí no verla, es más donde estaba la pupila de su ojo?, la joven estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó la sombra que entraba en aquella habitación, al ver a Vaggie predispuesta a atacar y ante de que gritase esa sombra se materializo y le tapó la boca.

-sshh no grites o descubrirán que estoy aquí, vengo a rescatarte cachorra-

Dijo el demonio mitad ciervo, el cual estaba vestido como una chica, haciendo que Charlie comenzara a reír de manera quedita.  
-no sabía que le ibas al travestismo-

Dijo divertida, pero debía darle crédito aun vestido como drag se veía atractivo.

-espero no estés brindando servicios gratis. -

Alastor le miro con enfado, claro que le molestaba tener que vestirse así para no ser reconocido.

-seré lo que sea menos un chico fácil-

Dijo con elegancia, mientras el ceño de Charlie se volvió a fruncir.

-eso no es lo mismo que dice Claire, es más creo que tengo evidencia de memoria auditiva que prueba lo contrario-  
Dijo mientras Alastor rodaba los ojos con fastidio.

-no tienes derecho a enfadar, ni a portarte como novia celosa, comprende solo estoy aquí por deber-

La chica se sentó al borde de la cama y se cruzó de brazos.

-no voy a ir a ningún lado contigo, lo único que no quieres es que tu trabajo por años se arruine en un solo día y de igual manera voy a estar atada a un imbécil que solo me utilizara una vez, al menos este prometió que lograría convencerte de hacer lo que yo quisiera y ya que no sientes nada por mí al menos tendré algo forzado de ti-

Alastor frunció el ceño y tomó a la joven por la fuerza, aun así, esta estuviere pataleando y haciendo berrinche.

-no tengo tiempo para esta peleando con una princesa que solo se comporta como una adolescente-

Dijo mientras salía a duras penas del recinto, mientras esta intentaba que este la soltare.

-oye tu a donde llevas a mi presa zorra-

Dijo Valentino para luego darse cuenta que solo era Alastor.

-vaya ya veo que si valdrías la pena para ser vendido-

Dijo Valentino mientras se relamía los labios ahora Alastor suspiraba con fastidio.

-bien, gracias a que ya nos has descubierto puedo deshacerme de esta porquería de disfraz. –

Dijo volviendo a las vestimentas que portaba mientras estaba en la fiesta.

-sí, te vez mucho mejor de esa manera, el maquillaje n va con tu rostro-

Dijo Valentino sacando un revolver, Charlotte se Alarmó, Alastor esquivaba con dificultad las balas gracias al peso extra y que ese mismo peso no cooperaba en nada con la huida.

-no me iré sin Vaggie-

Dijo la obstinada princesa, mientras Valentino apostaba su esperanza de evitar aquella fuga hiriendo a Alastor en el hombro izquierdo con el cual estaba sosteniendo a la princesa.

-maldición, no me desconcentres, mi sombra se encargará de traer a la idiota que se dejó hipnotizar por este tipejo-

Dijo sin darle el gusto a Valentino, salió esquivando a cualquiera que se interpusiese en su camino o incluso asesinaba a uno que otro rezagado, lo que le preocupaba era quedarse sin energía en algún momento, llegaron al auto que les esperaba en las afueras, Angel entro despavorido, Alastor el encargo a la princesa, mientras Vaggie fue empujada desde el balcón del piso donde se encontraba la princesa cautiva, Charlotte se alarmó, mientras veía con lágrimas en los ojos a su amiga mientras caía a una velocidad asombrosa.

-dijiste que tu sombra se encargaría de traerla-

Le dijo a manera de reproche a Alastor mientras este sonreía de una manera cínica, para nadie era un secreto de que estos dos no soportaban nisiquiera verse.

-pero no dije como-

En menos de un segundo Alastor atrapo a la demonio polilla antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo.

-eres un imbécil ¿lo sabías? Puedo haber muerto, ¿Qué hubieras hecho si no la atrapas a tiempo? -

Alastor se carcajeo genuinamente ante la cara de reproche que le ofrecía la joven princesa.

\- ¿le conseguimos una nueva? –

Dijo a manera de mofa, para ingresar en el auto presentándoles a todos a su alcohólico conductor.  
-todos él es Husk algo así como un sirviente-

Dijo Alastor haciendo que el tipo gatuno de cara larga lo observare con hastío.

-sirviente tus asquerosas pulgas hijo de p@#´? -

Dijo Husk haciendo enfadar levemente a Alastor mientras Charlotte lo miraba aun dolida por su actuar.

-ni creas que te voy a perdonar estúpido cara de tonto-

Dijo Charlie intentando realmente de sonar grosera con Alastor.

-gracias por el cumplido cachorra. -

Husk arqueo una de sus cejas ante aquel apodo que Alastor utilizaba con la princesa.

-no sabía que te gustaban tan inmaduras bambie-

Dijo Husk mientras conducía y bebía valga la redundancia.

\- ¿quién es la dama? -

Dijo sin apartar su vista del camino.

-la princesa Charlotte Magne, hija de Lucifer-

Dijo de manera seria mientras veía a la mencionada dormir plácidamente en el asiento de atrás.


	17. MAÑANA DE NAVIDAD

Llegaron prontamente con Lucifer, se movieron rápidamente, sabía que pronto habría una pequeña guerra después del secuestro de la princesa, donde ella fuere el blanco más cotizado, Charlotte se encontraba cruzada de brazos, escuchando atentamente lo que decían sus padres.

-me rehusó, jamás me iré a un lugar desconocido a pasar la mañana de navidad y tal vez el año nuevo con este intento de guardián, lo van a alejar tanto tiempo de su queridísima novia-

La joven estaba enfadada con sus, padre, con Alastor y de mal humor ya que habían interrumpido su pequeña siesta en el asiento trasero de aquel horrible y viejo automóvil.

-es más prefiero que me enviasen con Husk que con el anciano “todo lo hago correcto”-

Lilith estaba muy divertida por la actuación de su pequeña y realmente comprendía el resentimiento de su joven hija y su negativa a ir con Alastor, pero tampoco iba a permitir que el plan decayese por culpa de las malas decisiones del idiota de su futuro y nada enterado yerno.

-irás con él y punto señorita, nada de peros no por menores, Alastor ni se te ocurra objetar-

Dijo quitándole el impulso al mitad ciervo que estaba punto de decir algo cuando el rey Lucifer lo menciono.

-ok, no diré nada-

Charlotte se veía sumamente enfada, mientras Alastor planeaba alguna manera para no quedarse completamente a solas con aquella niña, malcriada.

-perfecto, Alastor te mantendré informado cuando la situación se calme un poco de este lado, irás a Rusia ya que irán primeramente a nueva Orleans, si eres predecible así que no me mires así, enviare a Stolas por ustedes cuando necesite que vuelvan-

Alastor asintió de manera positiva mientras Charlotte aun no asimilaba la idea de están en un lugar remoto, frio y desolado con solo la compañía de Alastor, en otro momento había estado completamente feliz, pero en ese momento no lo sentía no quería estar a solas con aquel idiota que había preferido estar aquella noche con la plebeya aquella que con ella, Stolas llegó lo más rápido a la dirección tuvo un contratiempo ya que cierto imp no quería regresarle el libro que tenía el modo para ingresar al mundo humano.

-llévalos a Rusia, nadie además de ti sabrá su paradero, si alguien llega a ellos sabré que será porque no cierras ese sucio pico tuyo-

Dijo mientras Stolas sonreía.

-bien encantador caballero y pequeña princesa, los dejare en una tierra bastante fría y solitaria, si hace mucho frio bien pueden abrazarse para mantener el calor-

Dijo de manera suave mientras sonreía a la joven “pareja”.

-moriremos de frío entonces-

Dijeron ambos al unísono, cruzando el portal, cuando este se cerró Lucifer y Lilith chocaron los 5, en señal de victoria.

-pero querida no hemos cantado victoria antes de tiempo, digo aún falta que esos 2 ya sabes consuman el acto antes del matrimonio-

La reina río de manera quedita y recata mientras se acercaba a su amado esposo.

-no, Alastor no tendrá como escapar de la situación, él tiene la habilidad de transportarse en el infierno no en el mundo humano, parte de sus poderes perderán el efecto allá, por lo que estará encerrado en una situación tentadoramente bochornosa sin poder eludirla como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, además si contamos el clima frio dudo mucho que sea tan estúpido para dejar a Charlotte sola o que decida morir de frio. –

Dijo ambos reyes sonrieron con complicidad el uno al otro, la parte del plan donde podían intervenir estaba completa, mientras en el mundo humano, ambos jóvenes aparecían frente a una cabaña junto al hombre con facciones de búho.

-bien, Alastor esta cabaña es de los reyes, confío en que la cuidaras apropiadamente, el pueblo más cercano está a unos 10 km por lo que te recomiendo utilizar la camioneta, se la mala costumbre que tienes de beber y conducir al mismo tiempo así que no lo hagas, recuerda que a tu cargo…-

Alastor lo miró con hastío para luego decir.

-si mamá no lo haré no te preocupes, me comeré también las verduras, si lo se está a mi cargo-

Stolas frunció levemente el ceño, para darle las llaves del auto y la cabaña a Alastor y luego marcharse de allí.

-bien deja la cara larga dulzura, pasaremos juntos la mañana de navidad podrás odiarme en la mañana-

Dijo abriendo la puerta de aquella hermosa cabaña, Charlotte se puso de pie puesto que ya estaba sintiendo frio, para suerte de la princesa aquella cabaña estaba bastante modernizada, solo que esta no contaba con televisión, dato que sorprendió a la joven.

-¿Cómo es que no tienen televisor, si vienen aquí a menudo-

Alastor sonrió ante la inocencia de la princesa.

-es adorable lo inocente que eres-

Dijo mientras observaba con molestia que solo había una habitación con una cama matrimonial.

-a que t refie… oh ya veo, genial ahora por ti acabo de comprender lo que pasa en este lugar, una razón más para no dirigirte la palabra. -

Dijo mientras se volteaba molesta.

-oh por favor pequeña cachorra no me castigue de esa manera tan cruel, que haré si no me habla? -

Dijo el demonio de cabellos rojos con ironía y sarcasmo.

-genial, de todos los imbéciles con los que puede haber quedado exiliada tenía que ser con el que se lleva los premios-

Dijo mientras se retiraba a la habitación, luego de unos cuantos minutos volvió hacia Alastor.

\- ¿dormiremos en la misma cama? –

Alastor negó con la cabeza mientras leía algunos libros que Lilith reguardaba en una pequeña biblioteca.

-no, eso es inapropiado e incorrecto, yo dormiré aquí, prefiero que duermas cómoda. –

La joven estaba a punto de llorar nuevamente y miró a Alastor a los ojos.

-si pedí como deseo amanecer a tu lado, pero no me refería a esta manera, siento en cierta forma que todo ha sido por mi culpa y para peores te ponen la carga de cuidarme por un tiempo-

Alastor solía dejarla desahogarse, pero verla allí con ese semblante de niña llorona en cierta forma lo hacía sentirse terriblemente mal.

-sabes pensándolo bien, hace mucho frio y la temperatura siempre tiende a descender en la madrugada, por hoy puedo hacer la excepción, con la condición, de que no habrá nada de contacto físico, ¿entendido? –

La joven asintió de manera positiva mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con alegría, Alastor por su parte suspiro con derrota.

-deja de pensar esas tonterías, no es tu culpa el que existan leyes estúpidas y no eres una carga, si fuere así nunca habría aceptado cuidarte desde un principio, solo no puedo permitir que dañen así la única luz con brillo propio en el infierno-

Charlotte sabía que estaba siendo sincero por completo, generalmente agachaba las orejas cuando lo estaba siendo y dejaba de sonreír sin el notarlo.

-ahora anda vamos a dormir-

Dijo cuándo se acostaron, lo primero que hizo Alastor fue darle la espalda, mientras Charlotte lo veía atentamente, sabía que era algo difícil de entender a veces, pero sabía que en algún momento o por lo menos esperaba con su juvenil esperanza que en algún momento aquel demonio que le estaba dando la espalda en ese momento, cediera y correspondiera sus sentimientos.

-feliz navidad, Al, descansa-

El demonio de cabellos rojos, sintió por primera vez en su no vida la pesadez del cansancio en sus parpados, por primera vez cerró sus ojos para dormir sin la necesidad de estar alerta.

-descansa bien mi cachorra-

Para suerte de ambos estaban tan dormidos que no notaron las palabras que acababa de decir el demonio de cabellos rojos, mientras la joven descansaba plácidamente, técnicamente durmiendo juntos la mañana de navidad.


	18. DELIRIO

Comenzaba a salir el sol el día 25 de diciembre, las orejas del demonio mitad ciervo comenzaban a moverse, indicando que estaba pronto a despertarse, el primer aroma que percibió fue el de manzana y canela, muy característico de la princesa del infierno, luego cuando estuvo un poco más consiente se percató del algo bastante blando y con un calo9r leve descansaba entre sus brazos, estuvo detallando en las posibilidades de que aquello fuere una almohada hasta que notó que está se movía, abrió sus ojos con temor de que fuese aquello que estaba pensando, en efecto, tal vez mientras dormía sintió frio y tal vez ello lo llevó a abrazar a la princesa, la cual se veía complacida de estar en esa posición, el oji carmín tragó saliva, se despegó con cuidado de la joven princesa, para salir de la cama lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitiere, con tan mala suerte que se enredó con la sabana y cayó de lleno con la cara contra el suelo, se incorporó con recato, como si nada hubiere pasado, se sacudió las ropas, dio una pequeña mirada hacia donde se encontraba la princesa para su alivio aún se encontraba dormida, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al comedor, no era para el muy normal el dejarse vencer por el sueño, pero suponía que ya lo ameritaba, además de haber tenido esa sensación de seguridad que había perdido desde su primer homicidio, terminaba de prepararse el café cuando el joven Stolas apareció de repente haciéndolo quemarse la lengua cuando se atragantó por el susto que este hizo con su aparición.

\- ¿demonios que todos los pomposos aristócratas del infierno tienen esa horrible maña de aparecer de la nada? -

Dijo Alastor intentando no salirse de su propio control, pero realmente estaba con la guardia baja, Stolas se rio de manera suave ante la reacción del mitad ciervo.

-oh lo siento joven, según decían los rumores siempre estas alerta, o cierta joven logró que te relajaras demasiado ¿quizás? -

Alastor desvió la mirada, jamás aceptaría aquello que aquel lacayo metiche estaba insinuando.

-no, simplemente estoy algo incómodo en este lugar, ¿por cierto has venido a llevarnos de vuelta? –

El joven con características de búho rio nuevamente, para luego negar moviendo la cabeza.

-justo como un niño, lamento tenerte malas noticias, pero creo que estarán en este lugar por mucho tiempo, ¿acaso le temes a una niña Alastor?, noto tu necesidad de salir corriendo y eso que no te conozco del todo bien-

Alastor cerró los ojos con fuerza, realmente no le estaba agradando aquel tipo.

-no le tengo miedo, es solo que no me agrada esta situación ya que no tengo…-

En ese momento Stolas lo interrumpió.

-escapes, Alastor jamás pensé que el Demonio de la Radio, el demonio que hizo tanto escándalo al llegar al infierno, le tuviere miedo a quedarse a solas con una jovencita, tranquilo que no te va a morder a menos que lo pidas claro está, les dejo las cosas que envió el señor lucifer, cualquier cosa recuerda que el método del pulso no es muy eficiente, te lo digo ya que tengo una bellísima hija gracias a ello-

Luego de eso Stolas desapareció, Alastor simplemente no tocó su café, se le había ido el apetito por completo, para luego de un chasquido acomodo las cosas que les habría entregado Stolas.

-así que una larga temporada, no tendré más escapatoria que evitar quedarme mucho tiempo a solas con ella. -

Luego de casi dos horas la princesa ya se habría despertado, rebuscó entre las ropas de aquel closet, dándose cuenta que había ropa de ella y de Alastor, sonrió levemente y tomó una de las sweater de Alastor y se fue a dar un baño, Alastor por su parte se encontraba preparando el desayuno de la princesa, el que él no tuviera apetito no quería decir que dejaría a la dama sin comer, la misma hizo acto de presencia en el comedor, el pelirrojo quedo estático ante la visión de la joven quién portaba una de sus prendas, la cual por cierto le quedaba bastante larga.

-esos los envió tu padre, nos quedarnos bastante tiempo según me dijo Stolas, por cierto, también trajo algo de tu ropa-

Dijo con seriedad observando a la joven con detenimiento, mientras esta sonreía de manera dulce y algo traviesa.

-oh vamos, solo es una de tus sweaters tienes cientos de ellos y casi no te he visto con ninguno puesto, supongo que Claire ya los ha usado, o es de ella la lana?-

dijo con temor a punto de entrar en pánico mientras Alastor le servía el desayuno a la joven rubia.

-no seas tonta, solo tiene algodón en su cabello y cola, además no quiere decir que la vaya a esquilar, ser pastor de ovejas jamás fue de mi agrado-

Dijo mientras sonreía ante la ingenuidad de aquella tonta rubia.

-Y a tu pregunta, no, jamás permito que toque mis cosas, no me agrada y es lo primero que tú haces, aunque bueno no puedo pelear contigo siempre te sales con la tuya, Claire es un poco más influenciable en cuanto a consejos-

Dijo mientras se servía un poco de su café negro para leer uno de los libros de Lilith.

-ya veo prefieres que se dejen manipular, amas las relaciones monótonas y aburridas, que puedo decir yo las odio. -

Dijo mientras intentaba comer sin hacerse una imagen mental de lo que Alastor había mencionado con anterioridad.

-no deberías siquiera enfadarte por algo como eso, pensé que comprendías el tipo de relación entre tú y yo-

La princesa suspiro, si seguí hablando con Alastor perdería pronto el apetito.

-solo quiero saber ¿la amas? -

Seguía cabizbaja mientras Alastor agachaba las orejas, nuevamente aquella sonrisa se había perdido por unos segundos, algo que Charlotte, logró notar.

\- ¿para qué quieres saberlo, indiferentemente de mi respuesta sabes que nada va a cambiar-

No quiso verla a los ojos, se centró en su libro mientras Charlotte intentaba de sacar información con su mirada.

-solo dímelo-

Al joven comenzaba a molestarle la repentina insistencia de la joven.

\- ¿acaso importa?, Charlotte vivimos en el maldito infierno, donde nada de esas estupideces romantizadas tienen importancia, sí, no la amo, pero ¿que interesa?, ambos necesitamos algo del otro, por ejemplo, ella solo necesita poder y algo de seguridad que es algo que puede obtener con esta cosa llamada relación, mientras yo tendré una acompañante cada que lo necesite y nada más-

Charlotte lo miro algo sorprendida por sus palabras Alastor sonaba como un verdadero patán, pero tenía que aceptar que razón, su padre también lo había mencionado con anterioridad.

\- ¿Cómo puedes entregarte en cuerpo a una persona que no amas? ¿acaso no sientes algo además de cercanía y amistad por una persona, es decir un afecto más romántico-

Alastor suspiro, no entendía lo que pasaba en aquel momento en su cabeza.

-pues haciéndolo, mira termina tu desayuno y no hagas más preguntas es demasiado molesto tener que responder tantas interrogantes, eres peor que un detective-

Charlotte suspiro y observo su desayuno nuevamente, ya había perdido el apetito.

-lo siento ya perdí el apetito, sabes esta no era la forma en que me imaginaba hacer una mañana de navidad, generalmente estaría con mis padres abriendo los regalos en vez de discutir contigo, eres tan frio y tosco, jamás pensé que habría alguien como tú, eres como un tempano de hielo. -

Dijo poniéndose de pie, Alastor le impidió irse, su sombra se hizo presente tras Charlotte.

-por favor princesa tomé su desayuno, es la comida más importante del día, prometo compensarte si te hice sentir mal, con lo que me pidas siempre y cuando no sea lo que ya sabes que no puedo darte-

Dijo Alastor la joven se volvió a sentar y comenzó a comer intentando no ahogarse con el nudo que sentía en la garganta, después de pasar aquel bocado suspiro y dijo.

-bien, quiero que bailes conmigo, no hubo baile del muérdago este año y siempre he querido hacerlo contigo, el problema era que siempre que me daba valor bailabas con alguien más, con Rosie, Niffty o Mimzy y ahora ella se me había adelantado. –

Alastor jamás mencionaría que en efecto él se sentía bastante tentado a bailar con ella, pero no quería arriesgarse a quedar bajo el muérdago.

-bailaremos después de que tomes el desayuno, prometo guiarte bien-

Ella sonrió de manera muy tenue y fugaz.

-sé que eres bueno bailando, ya hemos bailado anteriormente, solo que nunca en ese baile en específico, si quedamos bajo el muérdago, hare la excepción y dejaré que beses mi mejilla si te sientes incomodo-


	19. UN BAILE IMPROVISADO

Después de que la princesa hubiere tomado su desayuno Alastor decoró la sala de un solo chasquido, la princesa al ver la decoración sonrió, para luego observar a Alastor.

-gracias, aunque me hubiere gustado sacar las luces y colocar las en el árbol, en fin, decorar contigo-

Dijo ruborizándose levemente, Alastor se apartó un poco de la joven y sonrió ocultando su nerviosismo.

-en efecto, pero eso hubiere sido una pérdida de tiempo ya la fecha pasó por lo que sería tremendamente estúpido decorar el día después, ahora solo es para cumplir lo que querías-

La joven princesa se sentía ansiosa por bailar con él su sueño se cumplía de manera muy extraña, Alastor iba a chasquear sus dedos para cambiar su atuendo y el de la princesa, pero esta lo detuvo.

-no lo hagas quiero que sea así como sucedió, por pura casualidad-

Alastor encendió la radio mientras la canción im a fool to want you sonaba, tomo la mano derecha de Charlotte con la suya mientras, su izquierda se colocaba con suavidad en la espalda media de la joven sintiendo la cercanía y el tenue calor de sus cuerpos al juntarse.

I'm a fool to want you

I'm a fool to want you

Comenzaron el baile mientras el demonio de cabellos rojos guiaba suavemente a la joven mientras sonreía, bajo aquella hermosa y triste canción que representaba en un agónico lamento la situación de ambos.

To want a love that can't be true

A love that's there for others too

La joven bajo la mirada no quería ensoñarse mucho con la idea de estar entre los brazos de Alastor, realmente amaba estar con él de esa manera, pero sentía que lo obligaba por lo que se detuvo, para luego separarse.

I'm a fool to hold you

Such a fool to hold you

El demonio de cabellos rojos la observo mientras ella le daba la espalda.

-¿he hecho algo que le ofendiera Charlotte?-

Ella negó sin decir nada mientras Alastor intentaba buscar las palabras correctas para dirigirse a ella sin tener que pelear o discutir nuevamente.  
-entonces déjame saber que sucede, tal vez pueda serte de ayuda-

To seek a kiss not mine alone

To share a kiss the Devil has known

-no, esto está mal, no debes bailar conmigo si no es algo que quieres, esto solo yo lo he esperado, tu nisiquiera lo has tenido en cuenta. -

Alastor agacho las orejas, realmente odiaba cuando la joven se entristecía por su causa y mucho más cuando decía cosas que no eran ciertas.

-eso no… no es del todo cierto, si he pensado en bailar contigo, solo me detiene el hecho del beso, no puedo hacerlo, no es lo que se supone yo deba hacer-

Time and time again I said I'd leave you

Time and time again I went away

El joven tomó a la chica de la mano, haciéndola voltearse, dándose cuenta que nuevamente estaba llorando, la acerco nuevamente, rodeándole la cintura con una de sus manos.

-entonces ¿Por qué? Has hecho tantas cosas que no comprendo, tienes una relación con alguien a quien no amas y evitas estar todo el tiempo conmigo, cambiaste tanto desde que crecí-

But then would come the time when I would need you

And once again these words I'll have to say

-no tienes por qué entender mis acciones, ni yo mismo las comprendo solo las ejecuto cuando una situación se me sale de las manos, lo evito por las cosas que pueden decirse y tratar con una niña es mucho más distinto que tratar con una joven, que por cierto es increíblemente hermosa-

La joven escucho esto y le volteo a ver a los ojos, ruborizándose levemente.

-siempre me has gustado Alastor y lo sabes, siempre he tenido el sueño de ser más que solo la niña a la que cuidas, sabes que siempre he intentado de conseguir tu atención, pero ahora alguien más la tiene, nisiquiera te conoce lo que yo, no sabe de tus gustos o disgustos, no sabes lo que te hace feliz o no, ella solo desea de ti lo que puedes brindar, pero no lo que eres, pero nisiquiera me das la oportunidad a mí. –

Dijo sincerándose con el joven, Alastor se sentía completamente extraño en esa situación, ¿Cuántas chicas no le han confesado sus sentimientos?, ¿Cuántas veces no creyó que eran palabras vacías y sin sentido?

I'm a fool to want you

Pity me, I need you

-no solo es deber querida es orgullo, amo el temor y el poder que, obtenido por mis propios medios, si sedo a mi deseo de poseerte tendré que tomar el trono y todas las cosas que conllevan manejar un reino, son demasiadas ataduras y realmente adoro mi libertad-

I know it's wrong, it must be wrong

But right or wrong I can't get along

Without you

La joven se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras, más aun sabiendo aquel joven que bailaba con ella si tenía el deseo de tenerla y de poseerla.

-estas diciendo que, me encuentras atractiva-

Alastor sonrió mientras bailaba con la joven.

Time and time again I said I'd leave you

Time and time again I went away

-tendría que estar ciego para no ver lo hermosa que eres-

La inclino levemente, observando como la joven se dejaba hacer, aspirando aquel aroma que le volvía loco.

But then would come the time when I would need you

And once again these words I'll have to say

La joven sentía como si estuviere en un sueño loco del que no quería despertar nunca, al volver a una posición normal, continuaron con el baile de una manera suave

Take me back i love you

Pity me, I need you

Perdidos el uno en los ojos del otro, deseando acortar aquella distancia, cumpliendo uno de los deseos de ambos, sin darse cuenta la canción llegaba casi a su final y quedaron bajo uno de los muérdagos.

I know it's wrong, it must be wrong

But right or wrong I can't get along

Without you

Ambos observaron aquella condenada coincidencia, el joven soltó la cintura de la chica para tomar el rostro de la chica y acariciar suavemente el labio inferior de esta con suavidad.

-te besaré en la mejilla como habíamos a cordado-

Dijo el mitad ciervo mientras la chica estaba preparada para recibir el beso pero el deseo traiciono al pelirrojo, ya que acorto la distancia de sus rostro para besar suavemente los labios de la chica en un beso largo, el cual la joven correspondía a cómo podía con aquella necesidad de sentirse amada por aquel al único al que podía amar, el joven introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de la joven aprovechando el suspiro de la misma, en esos momentos no era muy coherente en sus acciones, hasta que algo hizo click en su cabeza, se separó de manera brusca alertando a la princesa, en menos de 2 segundos Alastor huyo nuevamente, con la excusa de buscar la ciudad, mientras dejaba a la frustrada princesa sola en aquella cabaña.


	20. SER SINCERO NO ES SENCILLO

El demonio condujo en medio de aquel camino cubierto de nieve, tomando su apariencia humana ya que sabía que podría asustar a los humanos, pero realmente el asustado era el, no podría creer lo mucho que había cambiado el mundo, todo era totalmente distinto a lo que recordaba, bajo de auto observando uno de aquellos lugares que podría amar la princesa de rojas mejillas, suspirando, para él ahora era demasiado difícil volver con aquella joven cuando por efecto del ambiente habría dicho algo que jamás debió haberle mencionado y menos después de mantener la sensación de aquel beso completamente fresca.

-Alastor estas siendo estúpido, nuevamente se te sale una situación de las manos-

Volteo a ver a su sombra y la misma revoloteaba por el suelo mofándose de su dueño.

-oh cállate ya quisiera verte en mis zapatos-

Dijo observando que la sombra señalaba hacia sus pies, indicando que ambos compartían los mismos zapatos.

-no te hagas la graciosa conmigo, que no va, y no no estoy enamorado de la princesa deja de estar fastidiando y compórtate como una sombra normal o las personas saldrán corriendo. -

Él sabía que realmente no estaba siendo sincero consigo mismo, ni con su sombra, él sabía muy en el fondo que no solo amaba a la princesa, él la adoraba por completo, su sonrisa, sus cabellos, la manera en que ríe, su voz, su manera tan dulce y suave de ser, el que siempre espera que las personas sean buenas.

-demonios, si todo fuera diferente y más sencillo lo haría, pero hay tantas cosas que penden de un hilo si tomo una decisión errónea. –

Realmente a Alastor si le molestaba sus propias decisiones y claro que le molestaba saber quién estaba destinado a desposar a la princesa, pero eran cosas en las que no estaba dispuesto a meter sus narices en el asunto, no era una decisión que le gustara, pero era lo más conveniente, pronto comenzó a despejar sus pensamientos y a alejarse dela situación con la princesa, se había dado cuenta que estaban en Rusia, pudo aprender algo del idioma con solo leer un poco sobre el además de un poco de ayuda con la magia vodoo.

Mientras en la cabaña la princesa esperaba sentada en el sillón frente a la chimenea, el lugar era bonito, tenía un aire de romanticismo, pero todo ese ambiente quedaba rezagado con la actitud del demonio de cabellos rojos.

-maldito, estúpido y mojigato bambie, también yo soy estúpida, es decir tiene novia y no se ve que quiera terminar con ella y yo aquí como estúpida casi que, entregándome en bandeja de plata, tal vez debería dejar que todo tomé su maldito curso, casarme y tomar el trono, no me gusta, pero tendré el dinero para financiar el hotel que deseo crear-

Suspiro realmente se sentía aburrida y con las hormonas a mil pero ¿Qué podía hacer en ese momento? Su cabeza le llevó al armario, quería probarse la ropa de su madre, por lo que se puso a esculcar, cuando vio sus ropas encontró una caja en el fondo, la cual decía “para mi hija Charlotte Magne”, al abrir la caja la misma tenía una tarjeta que decía.

“querida hija mía  
Este conjunto ha sido seleccionado para el día en que te entregues a tu futuro marido, si lo has encontrado este es el momento, que tengas una hermosa vida y que disfrutes la velada, no queda más que decir buen provecho y feliz navidad.”

Al juzgar por la envoltura y la tinta fresca de aquella carta era reciente, posiblemente ese lugar era el predestinado para su luna de miel con el imbécil de Seviathan, abrió la caja encontrando un corsé color negro con detalles en encaje rojo, unas medias que posiblemente llegarían a la mitad de su muslo, un sujeta ligas, decidió colocarse la ropa, darse un poco de color en los labios y acomodar su cabello de manera que pareciere digna hija de Lilith.

Alastor por su parte, apenas llegaba a la cabaña, se bajó del auto para luego entrar dentro de aquel lugar, dejo el abrigo en un perchero, llego a la habitación, con su mente en blanco, olvidándose de recobrar su apariencia demoniaca, Charlotte se volteo con el afán de que Alastor la viere de aquella manera.

-qué bien que vuelves papi, ¿quiere jugar un po…?-

Ambos se quedaron en blanco, Charlotte iba a gritar, pero Alastor le cubrió la boca.

-tranquila, soy yo cachorra, ¿Qué te sucede parece que viste a un extraño? -

La joven estaba sorprendida, aquel joven tan apuesto era ¿Alastor?, su voz sin la estática sonaba muy bien.

-¿Al eres tú?-

Ahí fue cuan Alastor comprendió lo que sucedía, el retomo su apariencia demoniaca.

-si, es solo que necesitaba mi apariencia de humano para no asustar a los mortales-

Charlotte lo comprendió y sonrió de manera coqueta.

-no sabía que eras tan guapo cuando estabas vivo? -

Alastor se ruborizó ante el cumplido de la princesa y luego se alejó de ella y la observó.

-y no sabía que eso estaba entre tu ropa, por cierto, intentas disfrazarte de tu madre o algo así porque déjame decirte que no te parecer mucho a ella-

La joven princesa se enfadó levemente con Alastor, y se cruzó de brazos.

-si lo sé, ella es más hermosa, Alta, voluptuosa y es el sueño de cualquier hombre. -

Alastor rio ante la actitud de celos de la princesa, era claro que le fascinaba aquella joven.

-pues sí y no, es hermosa, encantadora y demás, pero no el sueño de cualquier hombre, no el mío, realmente me gustan un poquito más bajitas, blancas, rubias y con unos adorables círculos rojos sobre sus mejillas a y unos invitantes hermoso labios color negro. -

Dijo de manera seductora atrapando a Charlie entre sus brazos rosando levemente sus labios con los de la chica.

\- ¿no huiras más? -

Dijo la joven mientras miraba a aquel hermoso demonio a los ojos.

-no más cachorra, pero tampoco significa que te tomaré aquí y ahora, si se da que se dé por pura y mera casualidad. -

Dijo la joven sonriendo suavemente, Charlotte se sentía por fin en sintonía con Alastor, pero sabía que luego de que llegaran con sus padres esa situación seria un problema.

-supongo no tendrás problemas de guardar esta situación como algo que nunca sucedió, Alastor nadie además de nosotros debe saberlo-

Alastor se sorprendió ante lo dicho por Charlotte, pero algo que debía suponerse, además que importaba no tendría que tomar el trono.

-perfecto, nadie más además de nosotros sabrá que sucedió-

Dijo separándose lentamente de Charlie para recobrar la compostura.

-ahora vístete y vamos a comer, iré a preparar la cena estaré esperándote-

Dijo Alastor dejando a Charlotte a solas, obviamente no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de hacerlo caer, se colocó una bata encima de la ropa y la cerró, se sentó en el comedor esperando el mitad demonio sirviere la comida, mientras observaba como cocinaba, siempre le había gustado verlo cocinar de alguna manera se desenvolvía naturalmente en ese lugar, haciéndolo ver majestuoso y tranquilo, y a veces llevaba su vista al trasero de este, deseando casi que nalguearlo, la única vez que alguien lo nalgueo fue Angel Dust llevándose la golpiza de su vida.

-buen provecho princesa-

Dijo Alastor sacando a Charlotte de su ensoñación al ver el plato de comida frente a ella, la misa sonrió y comió con bastante gusto, luego de unas horas ambos se sentaron en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

-podrías leer para mí? -

Alastor sonrió de manera macabra, quería decir que lo que estaba leyendo era algo de su gusto excéntrico.

-claro vas a amar esta historia, se llama el gato negro, tiene mucho romance-

Luego de que se completara la lectura Charlotte estaba debatiendo con Alastor sobre el espeluznante libro que contenía esos cuentos de un escritor llamado Edgar Allan Poe.

-debiste ver tu cara de terror cuando dije que la emparedó detrás de la pared. -

Charlie se enojó levemente pero ya sabía cómo quitarle la valentía a dicho ciervo.

-bien si así quieres jugar, ese juego se puede jugar entre 2.-

Menciono con una sonrisa la joven súcubo mostrando por fin sus colmillos.


	21. COMIENZA EL JUEGO RUDO.

Alastor se encontraba bajo aquella hermosa súcubo, los ojos de Charlie habían cambiado sus escleróticas a un color rojos y sus pupilas color amarillo intenso, sus colmillos se hicieron presentes, al igual que sus cuernos y garras, mientras Alastor le miraba con aquel gesto burlista desde que leyó aquel cuento a ella, sus manos se encontraban sosteniendo las manos del mitad ciervo por las muñecas, mientras las astas de este aumentaron su tamaño, algo en la situación le estaba gustando, mientras tanto Charlotte le soltaba para abrir aquella bata dejando ver aquel conjunto que bueno si impresiono al demonio mitad ciervo pero no lo suficiente para ceder.

-vamos a jugar Alastor-

El demonio de cabellos rojos dejo escapar un bostezo, realmente se encontraba completamente agotado.

-cariño, te ves sumamente hermosa, pero siento decirte que no es suficiente para “motivarme”-

Dijo para que en cuestión de segundos la situación cambiase, siendo la princesa quien se encontraba ahora bajo el cuerpo del mitad ciervo, la misma se encontraba indignada ya que con aquella no tuvo por menores.

-pero con Claire no tuviste problema, es más no he escuchado que se queje-

Dijo a manera de reproche mientras Alastor sonreía con sarcasmo.

-querida no hubo problema porque estaba en temporada de celo, donde no se necesita más que una dama dispuesta, no requiero de nada extra ya que por instinto estoy predispuesto, caso contrario de este momento, ya que me siento agotado, no estoy dispuesto, prefiero dormir y está comenzando a dolerme la cabeza-  
Dijo para después ponerse de pie, dejando a una muy enfadada princesa en el sofá, la misma comenzaba a hornear un plan nuevo en su cabeza, hasta que escucho la voz de su amadísimo guardián.

-vamos a dormir querida, mañana te llevaré a la ciudad. -

En ese momento Charlotte dejo todo su enojo y fue a cambiarse para acomodarse al lado de Alastor.

-Al, creo que pasaríamos mejor el frio si me abrazas-

Luego de que la joven dijera esto, fue rodeada por los brazos de Alastor.

\- ¿algo más que desee su alteza? -

Dijo de manera juguetona mientras aspiraba aquel aroma que tanto le gustaba manzana y canela.

-sí, sexo-

Ante esto último Alastor agachó las orejas.

-algo que no implique el uso de mi energía. -

Charlie se volteo y lo abrazó con fuerza, sacando un quejido por parte de Alastor.

-no, con esto es más que suficiente-

Dijo mientras ambos comenzaban a quedarse profundamente dormidos, al día siguiente, Charlotte comenzó a abrir los ojos, Alastor no estaba a su lado, como el día anterior, tomo un baño y se vistió esperando que no hubiere sido un sueño y ahí estaba el con su taza de café.

-buenos días querida cachorra, ¿estas listas para ir hoy a la ciudad? –

A la joven se le iluminó el rostro al ver que nada había sido un sueño, comió lo más rápido que su boca y estomago le permitieron, mientras corría hacia la salida cuando Alastor la tomó de la cintura con cuidado para luego decir al oído.

-despacio niña, te falta algo antes de salir-

Por un segundo la rubia pensó que se le había cumplido su sorpresa fue cuando Alastor le colocó un abrigo y una boina.

-ah ya veo te referías a esto-

Alastor la miró cruzándose de brazos, realmente a veces no comprendía a la joven.

-pues ¿a que más me puedo referir? -

Dijo arqueando una de sus cejas ante la incógnita, en ese momento Charlotte reparó en lo apuesto que se veía Alastor, un leve pensamiento de todas las damas a las que conquistaría el muy miserable, algo que la molesto en gran manera.

-sí, lo sé-

Alastor notó el leve tono de molestia con el que hablaba la dama y recordó algo muy esencial, de un chasquido ambos tenían una apariencia más humana, Charlie siempre se quedaba en mudo al detallar tanto en él.

-sigo pensando que eras muy atractivo cuando estabas vivo-

Eso generó una leve incógnita en su cabeza.

-oh ya veo entonces ya no soy atractivo-

Dijo de una manera bastante burlista.

-Si te dijere que sí tú me creerías? -

Alastor la miro a los ojos para luego entrar al auto.

-por supuesto que no, no necesito que alguien me diga lo que yo ya sé, que soy un encantador demonio de la radio, por eso odio la adulación, pero bueno contigo hago la excepción. -

En menos de lo que esperaba, se encontraban en la ciudad mientras disfrutaban de la cercanía mutua, Charlotte no podía evitar ponerse celosa, al ser como las damas se quedaban observándole, miro de igual manera maravillada aquel mundo que siempre se le había negado conocer.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? -

Dijo viendo como Alastor le llevó a una feria que se encontraba cercana, pasaron una tarde divertida mientras Charlotte curioseaba donde podía y cuanto podía, el joven locutor le dio el gusto a la princesa de que conociera el verdadero algodón de azúcar, algunas otras comidas dulces y bebidas calientes.

-Gracias Al, este ha sido por mucho el mejor día de mi vida, jamás me habría enterado de esto si no me hubiesen exiliado contigo, ya ves, por cierto-

La joven escuchó un ladrido y volteo su rostro, un pequeño cachorro movía su cola con alegría.

-ven aquí hermoso pequeñito, es un encanto, al mira-

Dijo la princesa dándose cuenta que Alastor había desaparecido, busco con su mirada a todos lados, hasta que lo encontró en una de las ramas de un árbol.

\- ¿Cómo subiste ahí Alastor baja-

En la mirada de Alastor se veía sincero odio además de terror.

-no, hasta que esa cosa horrible se largue-

Dijo mientras sus ojos sus iris brillaban en rojo intensó.

-no puedo creerlo que Alastor, el gran demonio de la Radio le tenga miedo a un pequeño cachorrito-

Alastor la miro levemente ofendido, para suerte de Charlie una niña llego a llevarse aquel pequeño cachorrito.  
-claro, y no por miedo subiste a un árbol, es un perro pequeño, no te va a comer, baja-  
Dijo Charlie extendiendo sus brazos, Alastor vio como aquella niña se alejaba con el perro.  
-¿vas a bajar sí o no?-  
Dijo Charlotte Alastor por su parte negó con la cabeza.  
-olvídalo, no voy a bajar, no sé cómo hacerlo, ni siquiera sé cómo subí-  
Charlotte hizo aparecer una ilusión de un perro en el árbol.  
-mira al, un perro-  
Alastor negó nuevamente mientras la princesa reía.

-no, los perros no trepan árboles-Hizo a aquella ilusión ladrar, Alastor por su parte lo vio y saltó del árbol cállenlo de lleno al suelo, quejándose del golpe en su rostro. -eso dolió- Charlie por su parte lo miro con mofa cruzándose de brazos. -claro, pero no les tienes miedo a los perros-


	22. LO DULCE DE LA VENGANZA

El joven de cabellos castaños se encontraba bastante enojado con la joven princesa, eso no le había gustado, se sentía ofendido y ridiculizado.

-bien ya sabes que sentí cuando te acostaste con Claire, en la habitación de al lado-

Alastor frunció más el entrecejo, le molestaba que se desquitase por algo que para él era estúpido.

-ya te lo he dicho no tienes por qué actuar como novia celosa u ofendida, yo no lo hice con la idea de humillarte, solo de bajarme la calentura de la temporada y no ir de buenas a primeras a profanarte, no podría permitir algo como eso Charlotte-

La joven se quedó mirándole unos segundos para luego abrazarlo, se sentía tan estúpida en ese mismo momento.

-pero también te burlaste de mi ayer diciendo que. me faltaba mucho para “motivarte”, eso hirió mi orgullo, me hizo sentir como si no fuere atractiva. -

en ese momento Alastor se detuvo a verla a los ojos, suspiro y tomó las manos de la joven.

-el problema no está en ti, comprende yo no soy muy fan de esto de “tener sexo”, no tengo libido, no me atrae nada y no tengo fetiches, por lo que no importa que te pongas, fuera de la temporada de sexo no me llama la atención tener sexo-

Eso no frenaría a Charlotte, estaba segura que ella sería la excepción, ella no se daría por vencida, por lo que fue a la primer tienda de lencería que encontró, claro con ayuda de Alastor ya que ella debería aprender aquel idioma antes, mientras Alastor se hacía chiquito mientras esperaba sentado en aquel lugar, mientras Charlotte rebuscaba y se probaba algunos de los modelos de lencería que estaba segura le gustarían a Alastor, alguno de ellos lo haría caer, de eso estaba segura, mientras Alastor intentaba imaginarse que no estaba en ese lugar.

Luego de pagar ambos salieron de aquel lugar, mientras el pelicastaño suspiraba con alivio por primera vez en su vida intentaba no imaginar una silueta femenina modelando aquella ropa para su desdicha era la misma silueta de su acompañante la que intentaba no divisar.

Mientras en el infierno, Lilith y Lucifer observaban con seriedad a Stolas quien ahora se encontraba siendo cuestionado.

\- ¿no viste nada raro cuando visitaste a Alastor? -

Pregunto Lucifer, realmente quería traer de vuelta a su querida manzanita.

-no, mi señor ya ve que él es muy madrugador, es más podría apostar a que la princesa aun dormía. -

Lilith lo miro un poco seria para luego cruzarse de brazos.

-dejaste aquel paquete sin que Alastor se enterase ¿cierto?, recuerda que él no debe ni puede llegar a sospechar del al leve ayuda que nosotros le estamos brindando con la joven princesa, me temo que tendremos que esperar al año nuevo para que ambos vuelvan, no tanto porque tal vez Alastor sea lento si no que si vuelven el principal blanco sería Charlotte. -

Dijo Lilith mientras observaba a su esposo, quien parecía desilusionarse con lo dicho por Lilith.

-lo siento cielo, pero sabes que tengo razón, debemos contener esta revolución y rebeldía absurda. –

Mientras en el bar en el palacio, Angel observaba a la demonio que ahora tenía el título de novia del mitad ciervo.

-así que, tú eres la novia del guardián, no sé te imaginaba más alta y más avejentada ya sabes por los gustos anticuados de Alastor, oh por cierto mi nombre es Angel Dust, la estrella porno-

La joven le miro con una sonrisa, parecía suave y cálida

-sí, tu jefe es muy conocido, siempre me amenazo para que entrara a su mundo, pero gracias a que Alastor hizo una “amistad conmigo eso terminó-

Angel se molestó cuando dijo “amistad”.

-si supongo que cuando coges con un overlord como Alastor el mundo cambia, digo antes nadie te reconocía supongo que ahora todas te idolatran como la primera mujer que logró follar con la fresita proxeneta, pero bueno almenos lo gozaste y el también ¿no? -

La chica sonrió de manera nerviosa, dejando en claro que no fue así.

-pues yo sí para ser su primera vez lo hizo bastante bien, si lo disfrute es decir cualquiera pudo escuchar mis gemidos ¿no? -

Angel recordó todo lo que Charlie le dijo de aquella vez.

-él no lo disfruto, es más parecía algo apurado por acabar, luego solo me dio la espalda y se durmió. -

Angel no se imaginaba que Alastor fuere de esa manera menos después de lo que vio cuando Charlie le buscó.

-me hablas de Alastor o solo de una esposa cumpliéndole con el sexo a su pareja, porque te digo he visto algunas cosas en el que me dan la impresión contraria, y como es talla grande o chica-

La joven con rasgos de oveja se ruborizo y decidió no responder.

-no te da miedo que te ponga los cuernos mientras está en el exilio con la princesa, digo ella es encantadora y bastante pura e inocente y bueno si no me equivoco al sonrisas le gusta corromper lo que aún no es corrupto-

Había dado en clavo, lo sabía porque la joven se tensó, ella sabía que eso era muy cierto, más aún sabiendo que Alastor si se mostraba bastante interesado en la princesa, aunque siempre lo encubría con indiferencia, pero su mirada siempre lo delataba, ese deseo ese amor que reflejaba solo cuando la miraba a ella.

-no, estoy muy segura que Alastor me quiere, además él sabe que no es conveniente que deje llevar por la lujuria y menos por las feromonas de una súcubo. -

Dijo mientras esperaba creerse ella misma esas palabras, quería confiar en su novio, pero ¿Qué le aseguraba que la princesa no saltaría encima del joven mitad ciervo?

-no lo sé nena, digo si yo fuese Alastor me cogería a la princesa, bueno eso si me gustaran las damas realmente me agradan más los chicos-

Dijo Angel mientras cruzaba las piernas, quería que la joven dejara el camino libre para su amiga cabeza de algodón, es decir la princesa infernal.

Mientras en la cabaña, Charlotte se alistaba colocándose uno de los conjuntos que habría comprado, un hermoso conjunto en el cual la mayoría estaba hecho de encaje y realmente se veía frágil, Alastor por su parte cocinaba para que ambos comieren, sin percatarse de que la joven se acercaba acechante, si nada más encima que aquel conjunto, probaría suerte esperando que Alastor por fin cediera a la tentación, rodeo con sus brazos el torso del joven de cabellos rojos, subiendo y bajando con suavidad sobre su torso.

-oye, ya casi vamos a comer, no es necesario que solicites mi atención de esa manera para comer-

El joven se separó de Charlie y se volteo para observarla quedándose mudo y completamente inmóvil, la visión de aquella hermosa dama frente a él con un delicado conjunto de lencería, sus cabellos algodonoso sueltos libres, la hacían ver como un ángel ante sus ojos, algo puro, listo para ser profanado, un Angel pronto a ser corrupto, ahí en ese momento el libido casi extinto de Alastor hizo acto de presencia al imaginarse arañando, mordiendo aquella blanca y suave piel, trago grueso mientras veía a su propia sombra revolotear cerca de la sombra de su contraria, su cola comenzó a moverse de manera involuntaria mientras Charlotte se ruborizaba empeorando la situación para Alastor, las astas del mismo aumentaron su tamaño una vez más su auto control se estaba yendo al caño, por lo que optó por incrustarse las garras en las palmas para recobrar un poco la compostura.

-supongo que ahora que estas aquí podemos comer-

Dijo con dificultad, realmente intentaba mantener sus pensamientos algo lejanos a Charlotte, la misma se dio la vuelta algo molesta, en ese momento Alastor no pudo más se rendiría, imaginarla con sus mejillas sonrojadas, luchando por respirar.

-has encendido la Radio querida, espero siga en esta sintonía-

Un fuerte sonido de interferencia se hacía presente en el ambiente, mientras Charlotte sonreía triunfal, había hecho caer al más orgulloso demonio en el infierno ante sus encantos.

-si me sigues tendremos un programa muy entretenido querido Alastor, demonio de la radio-

El joven sonreía de una manera demasiado seductora, mientras se deshacía del horrible abrigo de lana que poseía, dejando al descubierto su torso, trayendo una memoria a la mentecilla de Charlie, la misma se mordió el labio inferior.

-vamos Al no me hagas esperar, ya quiero tenerte entre mis brazos. -

Alastor se acercó a la joven, mordiendo de manera juguetona el labio inferior de esta.

-pues entonces juguemos, mi pequeña cachorra, deja que papi te muestre las reglas querida-


	23. SIN RESTRICCIONES

El demonio de cabellos rojos, acercó de manera brusca a Charlotte tomándola de la cintura, beso los labios de la rubia, saboreando y apreciando la textura suave de los mismos, mientras Charlotte correspondía de manera hambrienta y feroz a cada uno de ellos, las manos de la joven viajaban con prontitud al cinturón del mitad ciervo, mientras las manos del demonio ciervo, ahora reposaban en las mejillas de la joven, disfrutando lo suficiente aquel contacto que tanto había evitado, cuando la rubia logró desabrochar aquel cinturón, el mitad ciervo chasqueo sus dedos apareciendo ambos en la habitación, la joven se separó de los labios del mitad ciervo sin terminar el contacto visual en ningún momento, la joven se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, desabrocho el botón de aquel pantalón, ya lo había visto cuando estaba más joven, pero era diferente a tenerlo en un situación donde ambos estaban de acuerdo, dejo de mirar aquellos hermosos ojos color rubí para centrarse en la zona que en ese momento deseaba ver, Alastor por su parte estaba algo tensó, no le agradaba que se detuviere por tanto tiempo, por fin bajo el cierre del pantalón del joven, para luego deslizarlo hacia abajo, quitándole también los zapatos y las medias siendo la única prenda que lo cubría sus bóxer color vino, el instinto de súcubo de la princesa apareció en cuanto vio aquel bulto que se dejaba apreciar en los boxers de su contrario, tomo los bordes de este y lo deslizó liberando el miembro de aquel joven.

-oye y ¿cómo se supone que eso entre en mí? -

Alastor se ruborizó por primera vez en su vida Charlotte veía que el demonio de la radio se avergonzaba de algo.

-pues cabrá no hagas ese tipo de preguntas que arruinas el ambiente, además no sé de qué te quejas tu insististe demasiado y ahora que ya empezaste no te echarás para atrás o ¿sí? –

Dijo desviando la mirada y agachando sus orejas, Charlotte sabía que eso lo había incomodado, con su mano tomó el miembro suavemente, haciendo que Alastor se crispara.

-tienes las manos heladas-

Dijo mientras la joven princesa le miro haciendo puchero.

-pues a que esperabas, está haciendo frio, pero no te preocupes, cuando esto se caliente rogaras por estas manos frías. -

Dijo comenzando a acariciar el miembro del joven con suavidad a lo largo de su circunferencia, mientras ambos no dejaban de mirarse, la mano de la joven súcubo comenzaba a tomar ritmo en aquellos movimientos, para luego de unos escasos minutos poder escuchar los suspiros que se le escapaban al mitad ciervo, el joven por su parte con su mano detuvo la de Charlotte, no quería acabar e esa manera tan sin gracia, la acomodo sobre la cama con sumo cuidado mientras la joven esperaba las acciones del joven, con su garras realizo un corte sin nada de esfuerzo en el punto medio de aquel sostén, dejando expuestos los senos de la joven, la misma por acto reflejo intento cubrirse pero su guardián se lo impidió.

-no lo hagas estoy disfrutando esta vista-

Dijo a su oído con su voz algo ronca mientras se mezclaba con la estática, haciendo la piel de la joven se erizará.

-sabes lo caro que costo este conjunto y tu llegas nada más de buenas a primeras y lo rompes-

Dijo fingiéndose ofendida, Alastor rosó sus labios con los de la chica para luego besarla suavemente, cuando se separó dijo.

-es tu culpa por ponerte algo que se puede romper con facilidad-

Luego de lo dicho el joven bajo lentamente besando el cuello de la joven mientras sus manos bajan a los senos de la princesa que eran del tamaño justo, ni muy grandes, ni muy pequeños, la respiración de la rubia comenzó a acelerarse al sentir las caricias que tanto había deseado, como si aquello fuese alguna clase de sueño, sus manos recorrieron la piel de Alastor con suavidad haciéndolo gemir.

-vaya que eres muy sensible-

Dijo mientras le otorgaba una agradable sonrisa, el joven la observo por leves segundos mientras continuaba su camino hacia el valle de los senos de la joven, pasó su garra con suavidad sobre la piel del abdomen femenino llegando por fin a la ropa interior que cubría aquella zona delicada y deseada por aquel demonio, bajo dejando un camino húmedo de besos desde sus senos hacia el vientre de la chica, tomó la prenda entre sus afilados dientes y la bajo con sumo cuidado, mientras la joven miraba con expectativa al joven de cabellos rojos luego de esto, el joven se acomodó al lado de la chica, haciéndola abrir las piernas, con agilidad recorrió la entrepierna de la chica, separando aquellos suaves pliegues de piel, haciéndola suspirar al sentir el rose de las garras del wendingo.

-canta para mi querida. –

La chica no comprendió para nada a lo que se refería el demonio de la Radio, lo miro a los ojos provocándole ternura, él le sonrió de manera seductora.  
-pero ¿que no íbamos a hacer el amor? ¿Digo para que cantar? –

Besó el cuello de la joven, subió hasta su oreja mordiendo luego el lóbulo de esta inmediatamente la joven gimió, intentó de cubrir su boca, se desconocía al hacer aquellos sonidos tan obscenos.

-a eso me refiero cariño, no te contengas querida-

Con el dedo del medio comenzó a estimular moviendo de manera circular sobre el clítoris de la joven, haciéndola cerrar las piernas con fuerza.

-no, querida abre las piernas lo disfrutaras más-

La chica con dificultad obedeció abriendo las piernas nuevamente, el joven continuo con su labor observando como la joven se arqueaba al sentir aquella nueva y poderosa sensación que recorría su cuerpo ante las caricias del joven, quien deslizó uno de sus dedos dentro de la intimidad de la joven, haciéndola gemir nuevamente.

-jamás pensé que cantaras tan bonito Charlotte-

Dijo al oído de la chica mientras comenzaba a fingir pequeñas penetraciones con su dedo, haciéndola gemir mientras la observaba con deleite.

-vamos cariño déjame corromperte continuare hasta que pidas más-

Le beso apasionadamente, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de la chica, comenzando la danza entre sus lenguas, mientras un segundo dedo se hacía presente dentro de aquella cavidad, haciéndola arquearse violentamente, el beso continuo hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente, mientras comenzaba a mover aquellos dos dedos dentro de ella, haciéndola mover las caderas casi que, de manera instintiva, gimiendo contra los labios del mayor.

-eso querida, cuando gimas mi nombre te complaceré por completo, mientras tanto ¿Qué dices de un entre mes-

Saco lentamente sus dedos del húmedo sexo de la chica, llevándoselos a su boca.

-no, hagas eso-

Dijo con dificultad, mientras el demonio tomaba posición con la cabeza entre las piernas de la chica, el mismo paso su lengua con suavidad desde la entrada al sexo de la chica hasta el clítoris, quedándose en este último, moviendo su la punta de su lengua en círculos, mientras Charlie se retorcía de placer ante aquella sensación, haciéndole percatarse que nunca en su vida había reparado en lo larga y puntiaguda que era la lengua del mitad ciervo.

-no, no hagas eso, no en esa zona-

Alastor le hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la joven ya que las acciones de esta distaban mucho de las palabras que ahora decía, comenzó a chupar suavemente aquella zona, la demonio tomó con fuerza una de las orejas de ciervo, haciendo lo gemir suavemente, dándose cuenta por fin algo que disfrutaba Alastor, el dolor, aun el propio dolor él lo disfrutaba, pero tampoco era sumiso y era obvio que se cobraría lo que la princesa le acababa de hacer, con su lengua descendió hasta la entrada de la joven, introduciéndola muy lentamente, movilizándola una vez dentro, haciendo a la joven gemir con algo más de volumen, sería su primer experiencia o sus hormonas de súcubo pero lo estaba disfrutando aun nivel único, la joven no tardó mucho para experimentar su primer orgasmo, mientras Alastor no escatimada en disfrutar hasta la última gota del mismo.

La joven aún no se recuperaba se sentía en las nubes, vio como el demonio se incorporaba nuevamente sobre ella, rozando suavemente su miembro contra el sexo de la chica haciéndola sentir placer nuevamente.

-vaya que niña que es mala ya has llegado y ni mi nombre has mencionado, creo que papi tendrá que castigarte-

Dijo mientras comenzaba suavemente a frotar su miembro contra el sexo de la chica haciéndola arquearse nuevamente.

-no, al por favor yo te…necesito. -

La sonrisa maquiavélica apareció en el rostro de Alastor, le fascinaba la idea de crearle una pequeña “tortura” a la joven, mientras continuaba moviéndose haciéndola desear más que un simple roce.

-tan cerca pero tan lejos querida, yo puedo seguir así por mí no hay problema-

Dijo mientras aumentaba la velocidad de aquel simple rose haciéndola humedecerse rápidamente, mientras mordía sus labios.

-maldita sea Alastor, te necesito-

Movió levemente las orejas deteniéndose suavemente, deposito un beso en la frente de la joven.

-vaya que vocabulario señorita, pero has cumplido, has dicho mi nombre, por lo que puedo ahora procederé a darte lo que tanto pides. -

Con su mano guío su miembro hasta la entrada de la joven haciéndola tensarse al sentí como sus paredes se estrechaba sobre el miembro del joven, conforme este se abría paso en su interior.

-si duele, no dudes en morderme, si me hablas no entenderé-

Dijo para que con un solo movimiento quedara completamente dentro de la joven, la misma sintió la molestia al sentir como perforaba su himen, ambos sintieron la tibieza de la sangre de la joven, mirándose a los ojos, ambos tenían miedos que esperaban desaparecieran con las pruebas de esa noche, sin más preámbulos el demonio ciervo comenzó a moverse suavemente contra las caderas de la joven, la misma comenzaba poco a poco a sentir placer ante los movimientos del joven sobre ella, mientras sus cuernos, colmillos y garras comenzaban a tomar su lugar, la joven no escatimo en morder el cuello del joven de una manera tan agresiva logrando hacerlo sangrar, mientras rasguñaba o incrustaba sus garras en la suave piel de la espalda del joven de cabellos rojos, mientras este se refrenaba en no marcarla como suya, mientras sus astas crecían hasta asemejar a las un ciervo adulto, el ritmo comenzaba a aumentar luego de algunos minutos mientras la cama parecía querer desarmarse, hasta que por fin la rubia llegó nuevamente al orgasmo, siendo seguida por diferencia de segundos por Alastor quien se mordió el labio inferior al intentar no morderla, salió con cuidado de la joven recostándose al lado de esta.

-ha sido raro ver que no me mordieras-

Dijo Charlie la misma pensó que sería como un método para no lastimarla o no caer en la tentación de comerla, ignorando la razón verdadera, por lo menos hasta que él dijo.

-no lo hice, aunque lo deseaba, dijiste que nadie además de nosotros debía enterarse, no puedo morderte o habría una clara prueba de que he sido yo quien te ha reclamado-

La joven por fin lo comprendió, se estaba mermando gracias a lo que ella había dicho.

\- (yo y mi bocota) –

pensó, mientras apreciaba las marcas que la había dejado esparcidas en el cuerpo del demonio junto a ella.

\- ¿Qué dices de una segunda ronda? -


	24. ULTIMOS DÍAS DE PAZ

Una nueva y fría mañana caía sobre aquella cabaña en el bello país de Rusia, la joven rubia comenzó a abrir sus brillantes ojos ónice, siendo lo primero que vería al sexy demonio mitad ciervo, aun durmiente, con un semblante calmo y sereno, muy diferente a verle todos los días con aquella tétrica sonrisa, en el fondo sentía celos de no ser la única que amaneciere con aquella grata sonrisa, su mirada recorrió los múltiples araños y mordiscos sobre la piel del joven, siendo opacada por sus múltiples cicatrices, decidió dejarlo dormir un poco más y levantarse ella primero, al ponerse en pie comenzó a arrepentirse de pedirle más de una ronda, tenía un dolor agudo en las piernas, recordando cada posición y por qué ese día sus músculos no daban más, con dificultad y lentitud decidió caminar hacia el ropero, tomando algo de su ropa, para luego darse un baño, cosa que fue algo tortuoso, cuando termino de ducharse se sento de golpe en el sofá, le dolía demasiado estar de pie.

-lo mejor es que a la próxima le detenga antes que las piernas me duelan, siento como si hubiere hecho ejercicio toda la noche. -

La joven tomó unos de los libros comenzando a leer un poco antes que su hambre se hiciere presente, debió pensar mejor lo de dejarlo dormir más, por otro lado, Alastor comenzaba a despertarse, la clara señal, eran sus orejas de ciervo, abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que Charlotte no se encontraba, se incorporó para luego desperezarse, estirando los brazos, se sentía realmente descansado, muy relajado, como si hubiere liberado algún tipo de tensión, suspiro rememorando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, el desorden en la cama y algunos remanentes de algunos fluidos corporales así como la sangre de la joven súcubo daban clara señal de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y a diferencia de la primera vez que había amanecido desnudo junto a una mujer no se sentía asqueado y miserable, se dirigió al armario y sacó su ropa dirigiéndose luego al baño para asearse, luego volvió a pasar por la habitación y con un chasquido todo quedó limpio y como nuevo, como si nada nunca hubiere sucedido, llegó a la cocina comenzando a preparar algo de comida, extrañamente se sentía de muy buen humor, la princesa escuchó como tarareaba Alastor, hacía mucho que el demonio ciervo había dejado esa manía provocando la preocupación en la rubia, el que lo volviera hacer justo un día después de tener sexo con ella la hacía sentir una pequeña alegría, como un triunfo personal, decidió llegar por detrás y darle una nalgada aunque el plan decayó cuando vio aquella hermosa y esponjosa cola de ciervo, moviéndose al compás de la canción que tarareaba el poseedor de aquella adorable cola, parecía un algodón de azúcar que la invitaba a ceder a la tentación de acariciarla, mientras el pelirrojo ni enterado estaba, solo un movimiento basto para que Alastor quedase completamente inmóvil, la mano de la joven súcubo recorrió aquella zona expuesta desde la base ata la punta de esta, haciéndolo tensar su cuerpo hasta las orejas, se volteo hacia la curiosa princesa dándole una clara mirada de reproche el haberle tocado la colita de ciervo, ahí comprendió porque Alastor siempre intentaba ocultarla.

-que acabas de hacer? Eso, eso no se hace, es decir no ves aun venado y simplemente le tocas la cola, se siente horrible que hagas eso-

Dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras la súcubo intentaba contener la risa, sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear y Alastor decidió ayudarla a sostenerse.

-vaya, veo que aún no te repones-

Dijo ruborizándose levemente haciendo a Charlie enternecerse.

-no, ya vez que casi me dejas en silla de ruedas, por cierto, no habrá problemas en que hayas terminado dentro tantas veces ¿cierto? –  
Alastor negó con la cabeza de manera muy tranquila.

-no, querida recuerda que soy un pecador que ascendió a demonio, en algún momento tuve vida y pues ya sabes un castigo de llegar al infierno es no procrear por ende soy estéril como cualquier otro demonio no nacido en el infierno. -

Charlie suspiro con decepción, eso mataba toda esperanza de ser la madre de los engendros de Alastor.

-se me olvidaba esa estúpida regla, bueno ya que no seré mamá nunca-

Alastor se sorprendió de lo dicho por la rubia al punto de desarrollar un tic en el ojo derecho.

-no, tu si puedes reproducirte Charlotte, de hecho, el imbécil de tu prometido también, lo más probable es que le des muuucha descendencia. -

La princesa mostró su desagrado visiblemente, lo que menos quería imaginarse era una vida con el hijo de los von eldrich.

-No hablemos de ello ahora, no deseo hacerme la idea de ser tomada por ese idiota. -

Dijo visiblemente incomoda, Alastor le ayudo a encaminarse a la mesa, para luego besarla suavemente en los labios, beso que fue corto ya que tenía que servir la comida pero que funciono para cambiarle el semblante, luego de ello ambos se sentaron a desayunar.

Mientras en el infierno Vox caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en donde podrían estar aquellos grandes miserables que se encontraban exiliados, faltaban pocos días para el año nuevo, el día del exterminio anual estaba cerca, sabía el caos que se crearía en el infierno y algo que ellos verían cuales espectadores ya que ellos eran excepciones.

-ya sería Rey si ese imbécil de Alastor no hubiere intervenido, pasé 16 años planeando para que ese anciano de m?#¡@ venga a hacerlas de bueno. -

Dijo Valentino mientras hacía volar cosas de aquí para allá y viceversa.

-calma Val, ya tendrás otra oportunidad, sé que no puedes ir al mundo de los vivos y mucho menos saber dónde se encuentran. -

Dijo Velvet encendiendo el televisor que se encontraba cerca, donde aparecía el anuncio de los I.M.P, y ahí Valentino tuvo una idea.

-perfecto, ya sé cómo los vamos a buscar, hay que contactar a esas criaturas ridículas para que busquen a ese par. -

Vox se arqueo una de sus cejas, sabía bien que lo que decía Valentino podía funcionar, pero había un problema en aquel plan.

-no sabemos dónde están Valentino-

La polilla proxeneta sonrió ante la apreciación de su querido amigo y compañero.

-oh querido mío ves y no ves, de eso ellos se encargarán si no simplemente no se les pagara, lo único que sabemos es que deben estar en algún lugar lejos de la civilización y además lejos de la tecnología, por lo que será más sencillo encontrarlos, Velvet cariño, llámalos e indícales que se dirijan a qui de inmediato. -  
Varios minutos pasaron y llegaron al lugar tres pequeños imps.

-veo que necesitan nuestros servicios, características y razón por la que desean eliminar a ese alguien-

Valentino sonrío acercándose de manera amenazante al líder quien no se doblegó en lo más mínimo.

-quiero que vayan por ese alguien al mundo de los vivos es un protegido del rey lucifer, por lo que no tendrás mayor problema en traerlo hacia mí, junto con la chica que le acompaña, te daré una jugosa cantidad de dinero si logras traerlos sin ningún rasguño-

El imp que poseía una mancha blanca en parte del ojo y la parte frontal de la cabeza, parecía pensarse bastante lo que decía aquel proxeneta.

-bueno ya que soy yo el que tiene el acceso al mundo de los vivos yo pondré las reglas, quiero una parte por adelantado, no me iré a arriesgar para que al final no me pagues. -

Valentino estaba perdiendo la paciencia, el tipo era muy perspicaz.

-bien, lo haremos así, pero más te vale que cumplas. -

Dijo el demonio polilla, los imps partieron, el líder de los imps llegó al palacio real, sabía que Stolas no se negaría a darle el libro, cuando lo ubico, Stolas pidió un segundo a los reyes para atender a su amante favorito.

-oh querido blitzo, me alegra tanto que me visites, pero estoy en hora laboral, los reyes necesitan de mi por ahora-

Blitzo hizo su acostumbrada cara de me importa 20 hectáreas, para luego decir.

-sí, sí, sí, mira vine aquí porque necesito el libro me acaban de ofrecer un nuevo trabajo tengo que ir a buscar a no se quienes, al mundo humano, no saben dónde están y me brindan buena cantidad de dinero, ya me han pagado una parte. -

Stolas suspiro y le entregó el libro a Blitzo.

-lo traes pronto por favor, el rey está muy pendiente de alguien a quien debo traer aquí, haz lo que debas mientras no interfiera en mi trabajo. -

Blitzo hizo mala cara para luego volver a su residencia, para comenzar a preparar las cosas para ese nuevo viaje que comenzaba, mientras los reyes esperaban que sus planes hubieren funcionado.


	25. MOVIMIENTO

En menos de 3días los imps habían cubierto la mayoría de los lugares que tenían las características que el demonio polilla les había solicitado cuando Moxxie se percató de algo.

-Blitzo no es que no lo pensara antes, pero ¿has pedido algún retrato de los tipos a los que buscamos?, digo es raro que no te dijese ese tipo de cosas. -  
En ese momento algo hizo click en la cabeza de Blitzo.

-Stolas dijo que el rey estaba pendiente de alguien, Stolas sabe dónde están, toda calza, son protegidos del Rey. -

Stolas planeaba colarse en el trabajo de Stolas e intentar de convencerlo de entregarles a aquellos protegidos.

Mientras en la cabaña, Charlie observaba el reloj, sintiendo en su pecho la presión que ejercían las agujas, en pocas horas empezaría el exterminio, muchos de sus súbditos morirían en esa noche de año viejo.

-te preocupan cierto? -

Comento el mitad ciervo al ver la insistencia de la mirada ónice de la princesa sobre aquel reloj de pared.

-son mi pueblo, es lógico que me preocupen-

Alastor se sentó al lado de la joven y la atrajo hacia sí.

-no deberías todos están ahí acusa de sus pecados, de sus malas decisiones, no se puede deshacer lo que ya está hecho. –

La joven comenzaba a sollozar, el pelirrojo se conmovía con las lágrimas de aquella hermosa joven, lo menos que podía hacer por ella era ayudarla a alejar el tiempo y ese día de su memoria.

-hagamos algo, hoy estamos lejos del infierno, intenta aprovechas por una vez esta celebración y pasarla bien por una vez en tu vida hermosa princesa-

La joven se secó las lágrimas, en eso Alastor tenía razón, por una vez en su vida ya no era princesa y Alastor su guarda, por una vez era pareja de Alastor y sabía que todo eso terminaría posiblemente al día siguiente.

-por una vez, se egoísta, seré completamente tuyo esta noche, así que solo pasémoslo ameno-

Ante aquello dicho por Alastor, la joven no objetó más, ambos se dirigieron a la ciudad para celebrar de una manera un poco distinta el año nuevo.

Mientras en el infierno todos los demonios estaban refugiados en los distintos locales, con tal de no morir en la calle, Claire la actualmente novia de Alastor se encontraba en el Bar de Mimzy, junto a los demonios que frecuentaban aquel lugar.

\- ¿aún estas aquí? Debería aprovechar que Alastor no se encuentra en el infierno y sacarte afuera para que te exterminen de una vez por todas-

Dijo Mimzy, pero sabía que aquello era todo menos una opción, la miró de mala forma mientras la ovejuna chica observaba hacia la puerta, muy en su interior temía por su vida, si a los ángeles se les antojaba entrar aun recinto, podían hacerlo, no había nada que ellos no pudieren hacer.

Los reyes por su parte también estaban ansiosos por volver a tener con ellos a su preciadísima manzanita, había sido fácil lidiar contra los levantamientos de los revoltosos que no querían que la princesa se casara con los von Eldrich, podían haber hecho volver a la dama mucho antes, pero realmente esperaban con afán que la princesa y Alastor hubieren consumado el acto.

Vaggie y Angel también esperaban el regreso de Charlotte ambos le tenían mucho cariño, más Vaggie quien realmente se había enamorado de aquella hermosa y dulce princesa.

Por su parte en Rusia, el demonio mitad ciervo procuraba que la princesa mantuviere un muy buen día, que se olvidara del sufrimiento y el dolor, mientras el sentí que el tiempo de volver a ser nada se acercaba, ¿se le haría difícil el separarse de su amada princesa?

Hicieron todo lo que a ella le gustaba, bailar, cantas, ir de compras, comer, ir a una feria, siendo este el último destino, observando como el cielo se iluminaba con los fuegos artificiales, tomando fuertemente la mano de Alastor entre las suyas.

-gracias Alastor, ha sido el mejor día de año viejo que he pasado-

Alastor sonrío, tomo suavemente a la princesa por el mentón, acostando la distancia entre sus rostros dando el un suave beso cálido y lleno de lo que él podía sentir por aquella hermosa chica, mientras la rubia correspondía disfrutando del beso y la cercanía entre ella y Alastor.

El beso duro varios minutos, ambos se separaron terminado el juego de pólvora, se quedaron mirando a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que todo lo vivido en ese momento sería callado en los próximos días.

-feliz año nuevo querida Charlie-

El corazón de la rubia se estremeció al oír a Alastor decirle Charlie, de esa manera tan cariñosa.

-feliz año nuevo, Alastor-

Siendo la 1am ambos se retiraron a la cabaña, el frío comenzaba a azotar a esa hora, por lo que ambos decidieron sentarse en aquel sofá frente a la chimenea, brindaron con copas de vino hasta que Alastor decidió hacer un extra, se acercó nuevamente a Charlotte besándole con más ferocidad, esperando la joven correspondiere, cosa que no tomo mucho tiempo, la joven coloco su mano sobre el pecho del mitad ciervo, empujándolo suavemente, haciéndolo recostarse sobre el sofá, la joven se colocó a ahorcadas sobre el joven de cabellos rojos, sin deshacer el beso, las manos de Alastor viajaron presurosos sobre los muslos de la chica hasta llegar a sus glúteos, apretándolos muy suavemente, haciendo a la joven suspirar dentro del beso, acto que aprovecho para introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de la joven, iniciando la danza entre sus lenguas, en menos de lo esperado ambos estaban piel con piel, anhelado por fin ser uno con el otro una vez más, la joven se incorporó sosteniendo su peso con sus muslos mientras tomaba el miembro del pelirrojo, guiándolo a su entrepierna, ambos contuvieron el aire por unos minutos, sin haber sido conscientes de tal acción, la joven comenzó a descender suavemente sobre el miembro del joven introduciéndole de manera delicada pero placentera, cuando termino de introducirlo miró a su compañero de cama mientras analizaba lo que había leído en uno de los libros que su madre tenía en ese lugar, “la marca”; lo cual decía que todo demonio que busque tener una pareja, la marcaría como suya y en el mismo habían las distintas marcas de algunos de los demonios que ya poseían una, solo ella y Alastor aún no las tenían, una idea pasó traviesa por la mente de Charlie mientras esta comenzaba a moverse sobre Alastor, suavemente mientras este comenzaba a desesperarse por los lentos movimientos de la joven, pero se dejaba hacer por ella al verla de tal manera, la joven conforme la temperatura de su cuerpo ascendía, la joven más rápido y con más frecuencia se movía, pronto se vio debajo de Alastor, el realmente quería hacerlo, morderla pero se refrenaba de una u otra manera mientras embestía sin piedad alguna a la joven, haciéndola gemir ante tal rudeza, mientras ella se aseguraba de maltratarlo, arañarlo lo más que pudiese para que llegado el momento él no se diere cuenta, antes del momento cúspide y como incentivo extra para hacer terminar al mitad ciervo la sucubo mordió al joven en el cuello, dejando su marca en un lugar poco visible y en un intento lo suficientemente egoísta de que nadie tocase lo que a ella le pertenecía, ambos llegaron al climax y Alastor se dejó caer sobre la joven, quedando con su cabeza en medio de los senos de la joven rubia, la misma esperaba poder ver el producto de su mordida pero por ahora solo se distinguiría las marcas rojas de sus colmillos y por su puesto la sangre que de las mismas, ambos no tardaron en quedarse dormidos ante la faena, durante la madrugada Alastor despertó, llevando a la joven a la cama y visitándole, hacía unas horas había sido informado por su sombra que alguien vendría, algo así como un sexto sentido de parte de su sombra, a las 7am, Stolas fue recibido por Alastor, sorprendiéndose al ver varios imps en aquel lugar.

\- ¿esto qué contiene? ¿no se suponía que nadie tenía que saber dónde estábamos? -

Dijo Alastor quien comenzó a rascarse el cuello a cómo podía.

-sí, pero bueno vengo a llevarlos ante su majestad ¿qué te sucede acaso tienes pulgas o algo así? –

Dijo Stolas viendo cono Alastor se rascaba algo violentamente.

-no, debe ser alergia, pero no sé a qué ¿supongo que algo de lo que comí recientemente? –

-trae a la princesa debemos irnos antes que los imps quieran hacer una jugarreta, él se interpone en mi trabajo y yo en el de él que calamidad y que irónico poner a dos amantes a pelearse-

Dijo de manera dramática el chico búho mientras Charlie recién aparecía en la sala ya vestida.

\- ¿Qué te sucede al, porque te rascas? -

La princesa no pensó jamás verlo rascarse con tanta ansia.

-ven déjame ver. -

La chica se acercó para ver qué era lo que tenía a Alastor rascándose con tanto ánimo, la misma se sorprendió al ver una marca color rosa como un dibujo de una manzana rodeada de una serpiente.

-válgame, esta fea esa urticaria Alastor-

Dijo ocultando lo que realmente había allí la marca infalible de lo que aconteció la noche anterior.


	26. Volviendo a casa

La joven se alejó rápidamente de Alastor para no levantar sospechas y dejar al mitad ciervo con la idea de que realmente era alguna clase de reacción alergia, ahora la golpeaba con fuerza la culpabilidad, se suponía que nadie además de ellos dos lo sabrían, pero con aquella prueba irrefutable en el cuello del demonio de cabellos rojos.

-saben eso me recordó, a cuando mi esposa me arco como su pareja-

Dijo Stolas mostrando su emplumado brazo, ambos demonios observaron con curiosidad, la marca era una media luna color plata.

-no será que se pusieron de niños traviesos mientras se quedaron solos? -

Dijo observando a Alastor a los ojos el mismo sonrió de manera tensa y respondió.

-no, nada de eso ha acontecido probablemente solo sea una urticaria, algún tipo de alergia-

Dijo tranquilamente mientras la sonrisa malévola de la princesa se hizo presente en los labios de esta.

-espero no sea alergia a la lana si no creo que tendrás que replantearte la cercanía de cierta chica con esos rasgos. –

Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, los celos de la joven se hacían presentes sabiendo que volvían a separar y a hacer que nada había sucedido, mientras Alastor suspiraba derrotado, los imps se quedaron sin su dinero ya que al parecer Stolas no dejaría que interfirieren con su encargo, además que Millie le indico a su jefe que aquella era la joven hija del rey Lucifer.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos se encontraban frente a los reyes quienes esperaban expectantes algún indicio, la joven empujo a Alastor, haciéndolo caer al suelo, la misma lo olvido por completo al ver a sus padres.

-mamá, papá. Los he extrañado, me han hecho mucha falta, deseaba much9 que el tiempo pasara rápido para llegar con ustedes-

Ambos se encontraban inspeccionando muy minuciosamente a su hija sin aparentarlo, ya que debían ser cuidadoso ante la mirada detallista del joven de cabellos rojos.

-nosotros también estamos muy alegres de tenerte aquí, me temo que con la conmoción deberemos adelantar tu unión con Harold von eldrich, eres ahora más que nunca el blanco a secuestrar y saben que Alastor te protege, pero ya saben que no todo el tiempo, están más enardecidos ahora que saben que se concretara tu unión con la familia von eldrich, Alastor Lucifer tiene que hablar contigo, al parecer necesitara ayuda con algunas cuantas cosas-

Dijo Lilith llevándose a Charlotte de aquel lugar mientras Lucifer miraba de una manera de detallada a Alastor buscando algún indicio en él.

-ya vez, la boda será pronta a realizarse, necesitare ahora más que nunca, que no te apartes de Charlotte, tendrás que ser su sombra, ya es hora del trabajo duro donde Charlotte deberá aprender algunas cosas sobre ser reina y bueno confió en que tú le enseñes bien, por lo que te necesitare que nos veamos en tu tiempo muerto, para poder inducirte en lo más importante y necesario para el aprendizaje de Charlotte-

Alastor estaba sorprendido con todo lo que ahora debería asumir, tener menos tiempo muerto y hacer más de niñera, normalmente se quejaría, pero algo en su pecho lo hacía emocionarse ante la idea de pasar más tiempo con Charlotte a solas.

-sí, recuerda que yo soy guardián no niñera ¿correcto? -

Lucifer por su parte ya esperaba que la negativa de Alastor por lo que fue más perspicaz que este, sonriendo nuevamente.

-claro, lo sé, pero te estoy solicitando una ayuda extra que te beneficiará en un futuro, ya sabes que tendrás una buena paga por tus servicios una vez que Charlotte sea reina. –

Las palabras del rey iban con un doble sentido el cual el pelirrojo no comprendía, al parecer y ante los ojos de los reyes no había acontecido nada entre ninguno de los jóvenes, Alastor por su parte, decidió visitar a Rosie en el lugar de Mimzy, nuevamente e vio acosado por la cantidad de mujeres en aquel lugar, todas buscando algo de atención del joven de cabellos rojos.

-vaya, pensé que no volvería a verte, sabes dicen que los súcubos son algo fuertes en cuanto a sexo se refiere-

Alastor se tensó al escuchar el comentario de la dama frente a él la misma rio ante la cara del afligido Alastor.

-¿a qué se debe tal comentario?-

La joven le pidió con un ademán que tomara asiento, mientras observaba como Mimzy lo devoraba con la mirada.

-oh nada querido solo pensé que al fin la princesa te había hecho ceder ya sabes, la súcubos tienen un encanto bastante fuerte y potente para cualquier pecador, pero veo que no eres como ellos-

Mimzy llegó con ellos, sentándose cerca de Alastor, mostrando su revelador escote, mientras pestañeaba de manera coqueta.

-hola, Al es un gusto tenerte de nuevo por estos lares, ya sabes siempre nos das un descanso visual. -

Rosie suspiro al ver como la joven no perdía la esperanza de que Alastor la viere como algo más.

-oh querida no te recomendaría que te me acerques, creo que tengo pulgas últimamente me ha estado picando mucho el cuello-

Dijo mientras sonreía de manera grácil, la joven se asustó y decidió alejarse, mientras Rosie sonreía ante aquella broma.  
-vaya manera de alejar a las damas-

Alastor sonrió para luego decir.

-me temo que no es ninguna broma querida, realmente algo me ha estado picado, alguna reacción alérgica puede ser, ya sabes esas aparecen en cualquier momento. –

Niffty y Husk llegaron al lado de Alastor, más que todo por petición de Niffty.

-no me veas así, sabes que me importa un carajo lo que te pase. -

Dijo el tipo gatuno para hacerle saber que todo fue por petición de la pequeña pelirroja.

\- ¿dónde estuviste? ¿Qué hiciste?, ¿seguiste comportándote como tonto con la princesa? –

Alastor suspiro, mientras aquella marca volvía a molestar, haciéndolo rascarse instintivamente.

-estuve en un lugar en el mundo humano, cuidar a la señorita claro está, y no sé a qué te refieres con eso. -

En ese momento Husk notó con el fervor con el que Alastor se rascaba el cuello.

-oye, no me digas que traes pulgas o garrapatas, o alguna enfermedad venérea, porque te rascas como si no hubiere un mañana hijo de p! #%-

Al pelirrojo no le gusto para nada el seudónimo con el que Husk acostumbraba llamarlo, pero bueno no perdería su tiempo explicando.

-una alergia o posiblemente pulgas o algo así, desde esta mañana me ha picado demasiado y es molesto-

Husk no resistió la curiosidad y echó un vistazo al área donde Alastor se rascaba.

-umm es raro, esta marca no te la había visto antes-

Rosie lo observo con curiosidad ante lo dicho por Husk, ¿Alastor portando una marca, era algo raro?

-no es alguna con las que se viene a este lugar-

Dijo Rosie mientras Husk le devolvía la mirada.

-no, Rosie esas marcas no pican, además la de Alastor están en su torso y manos y vaya a saber lucifer donde más, además de la equis que se aparece en su frente cuando usa su poder. -

Rosie sonrió con sorna al escuchar, se acercó a donde estaba Husk y observo allí la marca que le habría hecho la princesa.

-oh querido, es una marca de amor, y por lo que veo es de alguien de la familia real, la manzana lo dice-

En ese momento Alastor se Alertó, salió corriendo al baño, a revisarlo, sabía que a Rosie le gustaba bromear, pero jamás lo haría con Algo como eso o ¿sí? Husk por su parte le siguió, no perdería la irrepetible oportunidad de burlarse de aquel a quien le debía su alma, mientras Alastor observaba allí, la irrefutable prueba de que había estado con la sucubo, la prueba de que había pasado algo más que solo cuidarla.

\- entonces te marco como su perra-


	27. Comienza la larga carrera

Los preparativos de la boda, estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, mientras Claire buscaba como mantener la atención de Alastor sobre ella, cosa que era casi que imposible, ya que el mismo se alejaba o incluso buscaba alguna excusa para no verla, realmente ella se daba cuenta que algo estaba pasando con su querido demonio radio, Charlotte por su parte intentaba lo más que podía centrarse en la parte de su cumplimiento como princesa, cada clase de protocolo, cada enseñanza compartida por Alastor, a veces recalcada por su padre y más que repasado por su madre.

-y ¿bien? Puede recordarme como una princesa debe presentarse al público-

Charlotte suspiro, para luego enumerar.

-sonríe, deja los problemas en el castillo, se preocupa por escuchar a cada uno de los súbditos, saluda, siempre recta y segura, mirada tranquila pero severa, cabello atado, elegante y encantadora. -

Lilith sonrió complacida, su pequeña se estaba convirtiendo en toda una reina mientras intentaba que ella dijere algo más sobre su tiempo con Alastor, hasta ahora, solo había dicho que le enseño todas aquellas cosas de las que solo leyó alguna vez y del pavor que Alastor le tiene a los perros, realmente Lilith se sentía frustrada, era un plan infalible y el muy miserable había logrado eludirlo.

Mientras tanto Lucifer le enseñaba algunas de sus tareas a Alastor, por su parte el padre de Charlotte no perdía la esperanza que Alastor tomara su lugar aun si fuere a la fuerza, realmente esperaba que algo hubiere acontecido en todo ese tiempo que estuvo solo con la joven princesa.

A los pocos días Angel volvía ante la joven princesa, sonriente y feliz, abrazó a la joven y ambos fueron a la habitación de la joven, más que todo para chismear.

\- ¿y bien que paso, al fin te comiste al papi radio? -

Charlotte sonrió de manera traviesa mientras se sonrojaba.

-sí, paso el 27 de diciembre, me puse un conjunto de lencería color blanco, al parecer le gustan las cosas que se puedan corromper y las prendas que se rasguen fácilmente, de hecho, jamás me imagine que alguien usara la lengua más que para comer, jamás repare en lo larga que era la lengua de Alastor hasta esa noche-

Angel estaba impresionado, jamás imagino que Alastor cediera ante la tentación de aquella sucubo, para su mala suerte Alastor comenzó a escuchar aquella conversación apenas Charlotte había terminado.

-no creo que sea más larga que la mía, la única más largas han sido la de vox y valentino. -

Dijo Angel mostrándole su lengua a Charlie, la misma observo.

-no, si ya viendo la tuya puedo asegurar que la de Alastor es más larga-

Alastor se tensó al oír aquello, los colores comenzaron a subirle al rostro.

-oh, bueno, pero no más que la de Val o la de Vox, esos tienen una bastante larga-

Charlie sonrió y luego dijo.

-no lo sé nunca se las he visto, por lo que no sé si es o no es. -

Ahora a la mente de Angel llego otra pregunta.

-oh y es gruesa o delgada-

Charlie intento de hacer mente sobre los acontecimientos de aquella noche.

-es larga y puntiaguda, oh y es como color mauve //búsquenlo en google//-

Por acto reflejo Alastor arqueo una de sus cejas y llevo levemente su mirada hacia abajo, no sabía realmente que estaban hablando, pero no le estaba gustando nada.

-O en serio entonces la mía es más gruesa mira, además de que es roja-

Eso fue suficiente para Alastor quien abrió la puerta de golpe, amos demonios se quedaron estáticos, Alastor miro con ojos amenazantes al demonio arácnido.

\- ¿Qué demonios le enseñas a Charlie-

Angel por su parte comenzó a reírse mientras Charlie no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

-estabas escuchando la conversación, hablábamos de tu lengua, será larga, porque no me la muestras idiota-

Charlie se ruborizo completamente al igual que Alastor.

-solo, ah olvídalo, si intentas algo raro con Charlie te juro que me las pagaras. -

Dijo yéndose del lugar con la cara completamente roja, mientras Claire esperaba en la cama a su compañero de cuarto.

-vaya por fin llegas, pensé que me dejarías sola, por cierto, el rey me pidió que te dijera que necesita verte de inmediato a y que llamaras a rizitos de oro y a su amigo gay. -

Alastor se dio media vuelta para ir por lo que el rey había demandado, Claire por su parte abrazó a Alastor por la espalda.

-me tienes abandonada, no me das cariño-

Alastor suspiro y dijo suavemente.

-pides demasiado, debo recordarte que no es propio de mi dar afecto y mucho menos entregarme al sexo cuando no es temporada, no me agrada. -

La joven sintió como Alastor la alejaba de él para ir nuevamente a la habitación de Charlotte.

-querida cachorra, tu padre necesita que ambos bajen ante él, al parecer tiene una nota muy importante que darnos.

Pronto dijo esto el demonio de la radio, ambos salieron siguiéndolo, en la sala lucifer esperaba junto a Lilith a los mencionados.

-padre ¿para qué nos llamabas? -

Lucifer se aclaró la garganta y luego miró a los presentes.

-iremos a mi casa en la playa para finiquitar algunos de los por menores sobre la boda con los von eldrich, así que me temo decirles que todos deben asistir con nosotros, incluidos tus lacayos Alastor y tu “novia”-

Menciono el rey haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-perfecto, solo eso necesitabas decirme supongo. -

Alastor no estaba para nada complacido con la idea de tener que ir a un lugar como esos generalmente no era algo que llamara su atención.

-perfecto, mañana iré con Angel Dust a comprar el traje de baño-

Lilith sonrió, para luego decir.

-Alastor creo que estaría de más indicarte que debes acompañar a la princesa ya que ya sabes donde vaya ella, tu deber es acompañarla y cuidarla. -

El mitad ciervo suspiro no le gustaba nada el tener que ir a una tienda, pero bueno que se le podía hacer al mal tiempo es mejor darle prisa.

Al día siguiente los demonios salieron de compras, Charlotte estaba buscando un traje de baño concorde a ella y su figura, no quería nada demasiado llamativo, mientras Angel buscaba algo sensual de diva, le echó un vistazo al demonio de cabellos rojos, se acercó a él.

\- ¿Qué llevaras, o te bañaras desnudo? -

Dijo mientras revoloteaba por allí molestando a Alastor.

-oh ya se llegarás con un traje de baño de los años 30-

Alastor se molestó bastante.

-¿y que si es así?-

Angel sonrió había dado en el clavo, que era lo que buscaba.

-no lo sé, digo El futuro esposo de Charlotte esta guapo y bueno ella tendrá con que refrescarse la vista no necesitará ver lo marchito que estas debajo de esa ropa, así que si es buena estrategia-

Alastor no permitiría algo como eso, ser minorizado por un niño rico, jamás, hizo lo impensable solo que no ante los ojos de Angel, compró un traje de baño un poco más actualizado que los años 30s, mientras la demonio oveja buscaba un bikini bastante llamativo que acentuaría sus generosos encantos.

-si con esto no despierta, no hay nada que lo aliente-

Dijo esperando que en ese viaje hubiere algo más que solo la compañía de su querido novio, sin esperar realmente que los ojos del mitad ciervo estuvieren totalmente centrados en la princesa


	28. MOMENTO DE INCOMODIDAD

Prontamente llegaron a la casa en la playa del infierno, Angel quedó completamente maravillado al ver aquella arena negra y el mar rojo como la sangre, todos estaban ansiosos de divertirse mientras los padres de Charlie planeaban en silencio su siguiente movimiento, Alastor a diferencia de los demás no estaba nada complacido de estar en aquel horrible lugar, jamás fue muy partidario del calor y el agua salada y mucho menos el ver personas con tan poca ropa, para alguien que vivió en la época de 1930 era un espectáculo simplemente vulgar y bochornoso.

-Bien jóvenes que esperan para ir a cambiarse, este lugar es muy caliente, no es recomendable estar con tanta ropa en este lugar. -

Dijo Lucifer, Alastor inmediatamente bajó sus orejas, no quería ir a cambiarse, ahora miles de reproches así si mismo rondaban su cabeza por dejarse llevar por las palabras de Angel Dust, la todos fueron inmediatamente a cambiarse, cuando salieron hacia la playa vieron la despampanante figura de la reina del infierno y el traje de baño le sacaba partido a esa figura, quien llegaba con Seviathan observaron como la reina se iba a sentar junto amado esposo Lucifer, Vaggie por su parte optó por algo sencillo, Helsa por algo demasiado llamativo y Charlie por un traje de baño que la hacía ver muy adorable, realmente nada sexy.

-no comprendo cómo tan hermosa madre no te dejo ni un poquito de sus atributos-

Dijo Helsa con la intención de hacer quedar mal a Charlotte, la misma no le puso nada de atención, Angel se acercó a Charlotte sin entender el porqué de su conjunto.

-nena, con tantas curvas y no se te ocurrió sacarles partido. -

Charlie le miro y se acercó a decirle por lo bajo.

-si lo sé, pero esta ropa la elegí por alguien más. -

Angel como siempre está completamente diva con su traje de baño, cuando por fin apareció la fulana novia de Alastor, la demonio oveja tenía un cuerpo envidiable.

-no pues que bien come bambi. -

Dijo Angel haciendo que Charlie comenzara a sentir un poco intimidada desplazada por aquella demonio, mientras en el baño, Husk se encontraba apresurando a Alastor.

-que esperas imbécil es hora de que salgas.-

Alastor no quería salir de aquel lugar, menos con esa ropa, se sentía avergonzado solo de la idea de salir así.

-vamos hemos visto peores desgracias, así que mueve el trasero estúpido venado-

Mientras en la playa, Charlie jugaba voleibol con Angel y Vaggie contra Helsa, Seviathan y Octavia, en eso el peliverde comenzó a hacer comentario sobre el mitad ciervo.

\- ¿Cómo llegará vestido ese guardián de Charlie? -

Pregunto Helsa, mientras sonreía.

-posiblemente como todo un anciano con un anticuado traje de baño, hasta yo me avergonzaría de tener su cuerpo-

Charlie no paraba de reírse de manera quedita, si tan solo supieran cuan equivocados estaban, pero paro en seco cuando vio que la mitad oveja sonrió.

-eso sería en parte bueno, me sentiría exclusiva de solo ser yo quien tenga vista completa. –

Mientras Husk realmente estaba perdiendo los estribos con Alastor.

-haber rarito de mierda, o sales o te saco a patadas-

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Alastor, Husk puso cara de estar bastante aburrido.

-eso era todo, lo que me preocuparía es que alguien vea la marca que traes en el cuello animal. -

Alastor agacho las orejas y se ruborizó levemente haciendo al demonio felino tragar saliva.

-lo sé me metería en problemas no hace falta que me lo recuerdes-

Husk suspiró, realmente n entendía algunas cosas en ese idiota frente a él.

-mira realmente no comprendo tu estupidez, tienes una joven que te ama, que podría darte un futuro prometedor y realmente tu prefieres mantener todo en silencio solo por tu maldito orgullo, realmente eres un idiota-

el pelirrojo le miró con reproche, le había insultado más de lo que le podía permitir.

-que no se te olvides que tienes una deuda conmigo y que acabas de sumarle años a esa condena mi estimado-

Husk le miro con fastidio a veces olvidaba por que odiaba a ese imbécil, pero en ese momento comenzaba a recordarlo.

-bien como sea, muévete antes que me embriague y se me olvide que tu trasero tiene dueña-

Alastor se tensó ante aquellas palabras del gato alado.

-Husk-

Lo reprendió claramente enfadado, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-oh no bromeo, recuerda para mi cualquiera es válido en la cama así que no me hagas enojar-

Solo eso basto para que Alastor tomara una distancia considerable de su querido compañero, cuando llegaron a donde estaban los demás, las miradas se centraron en él.

-demonios risitas jamás pensé que guardaras todo eso bajo aquel traje. -

Dijo Angel haciendo sentir a Alastor más incómodo de lo que ya estaba.

-por favor mi estimado afeminado amigo guarde esos comentarios para alguien que le agraden-

Dijo mientras a Helsa casi se le salían los ojos al ver que el demonio Radio fuere tan atractivo.

-que bien come la oveja-

La joven de cola algodonada la observo con enfado para luego cruzarse de brazos.

-tengo nombre por si no lo sabes. –

Y allí hizo Charlie acto de presencia haciendo a Alastor ruborizarse al verla con aquel traje de baño haciéndola ver inocente y adorable, algo casi incorruptible, el deseo comenzaba a apoderarse del overlord con rasgos de ciervo.

-vaya Al, le has dado una gran sorpresa, pero ya que estas aquí ¿Qué tal si vamos a nadar? -

Mar el agua salada nunca le hizo gracia, la sensación de sentirse pegajoso nunca le agrado del todo.

-vayan ustedes y diviértanse princesa, a mi simplemente no me agrada mucho el mar.-

Dijo Alastor mientras Charlie suspiraba en derrota.

-bien supongo que iré a darme un baño sola, espero no se me pierda el bañador, imagínate que vergüenza que todos vean mi senos-

Le dijo en voz baja haciendo a Alastor ruborizarse por completo, estaba casi al punto de desmayarse.

-bien, tus ganas iré, pero espero puedas tener eso en la conciencia-

Dijo Alastor inmediatamente entro se dio cuenta que no era simple agua salada.

\--es sangre, el mar es de sangre. -

Dijo completamente feliz, mientras se sumergía una y otra y otra vez, parecía un pequeño cervatillo jugando en un charco.

-vaya, definitivamente es un caníbal. -

Dijo Angel algo extrañado por el amor del bambi infernal por la sangre, cuando llego el momento de salir, simplemente se sentó en la arena a esperar, mientras Lilith intentaba ver si había alguna marca no perteneciente en los cuerpos de él joven Alastor y su hermosa hija, pero al parecer todo estaba completamente en orden.

-al parecer todo está en orden, no sé cómo demonios lo hizo, pero resistió a Charlotte-

Dijo Lilith cuando todo del mundo se estaba cambiando para entrar a la mansión y cenar, Alastor se escabullo con Charlotte, al parecer el plan de la princesa había funcionado, al verla tan inocente a Alastor le darían ganas casi de despedazarla, tomó cuestión de minuto, la tomo de espaldas, la misma puso las palmas contra la pared para evitar golpearse, en menos de un minuto el demonio ciervo estaba dentro de ella y con una de sus manos cubriendo la boca de la rubia.

-ssh no grites que no escuchan intenta no hacer ruido. -

Dijo Alastor mientras Charlotte disfrutaba de la rudeza con la que Alastor la estaba tomando, embelesada por el momento y la adrenalina de ser descubiertos.


	29. Las dudas comienzan

Angel veía que casi todos habían salido del baño a excepción de la princesa y el demonio radio, por lo que sonrió con malicia.

-oh querida vas a parecer carnero-

La joven le volteo a ver realmente no comprendía a lo que se refería el demonio albino.

-te van a pesar esos cuernos que te están haciendo-

En ese momento llego Alastor tranquilamente como si nada hubiere pasado.

-que paso fresita, no me digas que te violaron en el baño-

Alastor estaba a punto de eliminar a Angel por sus suspicaces comentarios.

-no, solo tuve algunos inconvenientes a la hora de vestirme, por cierto, no ha salido Charlotte. -

Dijo Alastor obviamente intentando de disipar las dudas de los demás sobre la razón de su retraso.

-no, al parecer, pensé que estaban jugando un poco-

Dijo Angel haciendo que Claire se molestara un poco ante las cosas que realmente el intentaba retorcer.

-ya basta, Alastor no haría algo como eso fuera de la temporada de celo, a él no le interesa el sexo, así que deja de hacer esas menciones tan bochornosas y poco salidas-

Seviathan sonrió complacido ante lo dicho por la fulana al lado de Alastor ya que no le hubiere gustado la idea de que el demonio de cabellos rojos se hubiere adelantado, cuando menos lo esperaban Charlotte llegó frente a todos los demás.

-oh me estaba esperando, lo siento es que no encontraba los shorts-

Mintió mientras reía nerviosamente, todos lo tomaron como si tuviere vergüenza de revelar por qué había tardado tanto, Angel por su parte sembraba más cizaña en el corazón de Claire.

-yo no sé, pero me parece que ahora la princesa y tu novio se llevan mejor, podría creerte que a él no le interesa el sexo, pero, ¿Quién puede resistirse a una sucubo? -

Dijo para dejar luego sola a Claire mientras veía como Charlie y Alastor hablaban muy amenamente, además que era algo que ella ya suponía, su querido “novio” había desarrollado algunos sentimientos por la joven de cabellos rubios eso ella ya lo había notado, pero esperaba no hubiere faltado a su palabra.

-absolutamente nadie, pero mi novio va a ser la excepción-

A Angel comenzaba a molestarle la actitud de aquella joven quien se hacía la ciega.

-bien dicen que las ovejas no tienen una excelente visión, ya veo que eso es cierto.

La cena se tomó con tal tranquilidad, los reyes y los padres de los von eldrich se encontraban hablando sobre el compromiso de su hija y el hijo mayor de estos.

Mientras Charlie se encontraba en su habitación repasando lo que había pasado días anteriores, suspiro mientras observaba aquel mar rojo.

-veo que aun estas despierta-

Dijo Angel observando a la joven rubia la misma sonrió con un doloroso semblante.

-no puedo con esto Angel, simplemente no puedo saber que me hace suya, pero con quien duerme esta noche es con ella no conmigo. -

Angel la tomó de los hombros  
-pues te tengo una noticia, como los von eldrich no quieren que su hijo e pase como la vez anterior nos puso a las chicas en un cuarto y a los chicos en otro, así que no tienes de que preocuparte, además fue tu culpa, dijiste que no querías que nadie se enterara aunque a estas altura no sé cómo no lo sospechan ustedes dos son malos mintiendo, pero bueno hay algo que Alastor no va a poder ocultar para siempre, y es esa estúpida marca que le dejaste en el cuello, espera a que tus padres lo vean, que sepan que el demonio radio se ha estado comiendo el pastel de manzana sin regalarle a nadie-

Dijo el albino haciendo que Charlie se ruborizara hasta las orejas.

-ya cállate Angel no necesitamos que todos lo sepan, ya te dije es algo que tenemos que ocultar, temo que mis padres le den un castigo muy grande por el hecho o peor. -

Angel suspiro con mofa, era algo obvio para el que eso no pasaría ya que él sabía bien de los planes de los reyes para con Alastor.

-querida creo que debes confiar más en los hechos, mira si es probado que tú ya no eres virgen y que Alastor fue el que consumo el acto contigo, lo más que pueden hacer es impedir tu boda con el idiota ese cara de moco y obligar a Alastor a tomar el trono-

Charlie realmente esa idea siempre le pareció simplemente maravillosa, ella al lado de Alastor como rey y reina, sabía desde luego que era algo que se le daría muy bien al demonio de cabellos rojos, pero el problema era el maldito orgullo de este quien no aceptaría algo como eso solo por haberse llevado la virginidad de la princesa.

-tu sabes que él no aceptaría algo como eso Angel, el preferiría morir por segunda vez a perder su orgullo-  
Dijo suspirando con derrota, mientras Alastor se encontraba fumando un puro en uno de los balcones del ala principal, mientras la demonio mitad oveja lo observaba.

\- ¿en qué tanto piensas Alastor? -

El demonio fue sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos por la joven oveja, el mismo la observo en silencio.

-en nada importante, ¿a qué debo la pregunta y el que me sigas? -

Dijo observando levemente molesto por la intromisión de la joven.

-umm verás, pensé que después de tanto tiempo separados, querrías verme-

Dijo mientras jugaba tímidamente con sus manos, mientras Alastor la miraba con una sonrisa burlista.

-oh querida mía, te haces demasiadas fantasías en esa cabecita tuya, como tú quieras llamarle a esto es tu decisión, pero yo realmente solo lo veo como un intercambio, de ante mano sabías que no he desarrollado ningún tipo de sentimiento y que fuera de la época de celo no pasará nada entre tú y yo, esperaba comprendieras algo tan simple como eso. –

Las lágrimas en el rostro de la joven se hicieron presentes, mientras Alastor volvía a darle la espalda.

-solo a ella le darías tu amor supongo, crees que no sé qué la amas, solo a ella le entregarías tu corazón y solo con ella no serías el patán que eres con cualquier otra. -

Alastor se carcajeo y se acercó a la joven tocando suavemente el mentón de esta con suavidad haciéndola mirarlo.

-no querida, te equivocas con ella he sido más que un patán, pero ella no lo merecía, tu sola te hiciste ideas raras en la cabeza a sabiendas de como soy, agradezco tu afecto hacia mí y realmente lamento que no pueda corresponderlo, ahora haces una observación que nisiquiera yo logró entender ¿la amo o no, no lo sé? No tengo como distinguirlo, nunca lo había sentido así que no sé cómo diferenciarlo de alguna otra sensación. -

La demonio de cabellos algodonosos observo con atención al demonio de cabellos rojos, gracias a que no portaba su característica vestimenta gracias al calor, pudo notar una marca en el cuello del demonio de cabellos rojos.

\- ¿eso es una marca?, ¿te cogiste a una chica y a mí me dices que no te interesa el sexo Alastor? –

Observo con cuidado aquella marca, jamás la había visto era obvio que había estado teniendo intimidad con alguna chica.

-la manzana, claro que idiota fui, eres el amante de Lilith-

Alastor se quedó de piedra al escuchar la estupidez que decía la joven frente a él.

-y yo pensé que te gustaba la insípida de su hija, pero claro no estas ciego, es deslumbrante la dama, te lo perdonare porque es Lilith, pero a cambio de mi silencio quiero sexo Alastor. -

El demonio de cabellos rojos se tensó ante la idea de acostarse con la demonio que supuestamente era su pareja, pero todo fuera porque mantuviere en silencio el problema de su marca en el cuello, además lo que menos necesitaba era que un rumor de ese calibre se extendiera si había algo peor que la preferencia por cogerse a la princesa era ser tratado como el amante de la reina.

-vaya que estupidez, pero bueno déjame decir que hay trato, tendremos sexo, pero no fue con Lilith tengo demasiada clase como para irme con una mujer casada. –

La demonio se asustó levemente.

-menos con Lucifer, vaya que eres una enferma- dijo extremadamente avergonzado.

//hago mencionar a mi amiga @Selenemagne310 por el excelente apodo de cara de moco, proporcionado a través de wattpad//


	30. MAL CONSEJO

El demonio arácnido se encontraba con Charlotte en la habitación, acompañado además por Vaggie y Cherry bomb una amiga de Angel, los cuatro habían hecho un tipo de pijamada “noche de chicas”.

-bien niñas quiero darle un consejo a Charlie, pero ustedes no deben escucharlo, que tal si salen a traer algunos suministros-

Dijo Angel observando a Cherry, la cual le miró con complicidad.

-pues ya rugiste Angie, vamos nena es lo menos que podemos hacer, no querrás escuchar las porquerías que saldrán de esa sucia boca-

Dijo Cherry mientras salía con Vaggie, quedando ellos dos solos, Charlie comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

-bien querida te mostraré algo que puede que le guste al bambie, solo espero puedas usarlo sin que nadie se entere. -

Luego de unos minutos las chica estaba sumamente agradecida con las lecciones del demonio arácnido, al día siguiente Alastor quedo en el despacho del rey lucifer ya que él tenía unos asuntos que atender urgentemente con su esposa en uno de los 9 círculos del infierno, Charlie lo sabía de ante mano por lo que se escabulló en el despacho de su padre, metiéndose bajo el escritorio, se rio por lo bajo esperando que Alastor no la descubriera antes de tiempo, el demonio seguía en lo suyo leyendo los papeles se asustó por completo cuando sintió una mano recorriendo la parte superior de sus muslos, no podía imaginar quien fuera tan estúpido o tan osada de siquiera atreverse a tocarlo, su susto fue mayos cuando sintió como su cinturón era desabrochado, Alastor inmediatamente entro en pánico, por lo que busco, hacer la silla hacia atrás pero Unas manos femeninas lo detuvieron y lo hizo volver a acercarse, pronto sintió como su miembro fue liberado de aquella prisión, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda al sentir como lo acariciaban, reconocería donde fuera ese tacto.

-Charlotte… no.… hagas... eso…-

Charlie sonrió de manera traviesa al oír la dificultad del mitad ciervo para hablar, había encontrado el punto débil del demonio Radio, la misma dio una lamida lentamente tortuosa a lo largo del miembro de Alastor haciendo suspirar y morderse el labio inferior al punto de hacerlo sangrar, luego de unos cuantos minutos de estar solo lamiendo y acariciando la joven decidió hacer algo más , introdujo la punta de aquel falo dentro de su boca, moviendo en círculos, haciendo que Alastor se arquera sobre la silla intentando de no emitir ni un solo sonido.

-oye hijo de tu rebambie madre ¿estás muy ocupado?, Mimzy quiere que hables con ella apenas salgas-

Dijo Husk abriendo la puerta haciendo que Alastor se incorpore de golpe mientras Charlie continuaba con su labor sin ser descubierta, intentando por todos los medios introducirse aquel miembro por completo en la boca.

-si…mmm… dile que… por favor… que ahora estoy muy ocupado.. además ¿Qué demonios quiere hablar conmigo? –

Dijo el pelirrojo haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para sonar lo más normal que su garganta le permitía, mientras Charlotte recién lograba introducir el miembro del mitad ciervo por completo en su boca, comenzando a mover su cabeza de atrás hacia a adelante repitiendo el movimiento haciéndolo entrar y salir de su boca, Alastor hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para no gemir.

-oh le diré que no fastidie entonces, ah por cierto la polilla preguntó por la princesa ¿la has visto? -

Alastor movió su cabeza en señal negativa, haciendo que por fin Husk saliera de allí, envió a su sombra a cerrar la puerta con llave, se hizo hacia atrás con ayuda de la silla e hizo que Charlotte se levantara de aquella posición, haciéndola sentarse sobre su regazo.

-así quieres jugar entonces iniciemos el jugo querida cachorra-

Levantó la falda que la joven portaba, notando así la diminuta prenda de ropa interior que portaba, la hizo a un lado y se introdujo en Charlotte sin ningún tipo de miramiento ni esperas, Charlotte por su parte gimió suavemente al sentirlo dentro de ella.

-eres una cachorra muy traviesa-

Dijo para luego darle una sonora y fuerte nalgada en su glúteo derecho, haciéndola gemir.

-oh veo que te gusta rudo, pues querida has logrado que me ponga rudo contigo-

Dijo para luego tomarla de la cintura ayudándola a moverse de arriba hacia abajo sobre su miembro, la joven se apoyó de los hombros del mitad ciervo para comenzar ella a seguir la guía de Alastor, luego se vio apoyada sobre el escritorio con las piernas rodeando la cintura de Alastor mientras este se movía ferozmente, cuando por fin llegaron ambos al climax, mirándose el uno al otro.

-lo siento, Angel me ha dicho que podía gustarte y no perdí tiempo para intentarlo, pero hey dio resultado-

Alastor sonrió mientras salía de ella, para luego, hacerla darse vuelta y apoyarse del escritorio con ambas manos.

-y quien dijo que esto ya termino, aun no me pagas la pena querida-

Dijo volviéndose introducir en la joven, moviéndose de manera ruda y concisa, logrando que Charlotte gimiera mientras se complacía al ser estimulada de una forma ta ruda, mientras sus piernas luchaban por mantener el equilibrio, el joven tomo una de sus piernas elevándola, mientras continuaba, hasta que por fin de largos minutos el joven volvió a llegar dentro de la joven.

-demonios Alastor eso estuvo excelente-

Dijo mientras recuperaba algo de aliento.

-umm no me tientes cariño, por mi sigo, aunque signifique dejarte en silla de ruedas por un mes-

Dijo para luego besar a la joven en los labios, de un chasquido dejo todo como estaba sin rastros de nada absolutamente, nisiquiera del aroma.

-que me perdone tu padre el usar su despacho, pero es que realmente tiene una tentadora hija-

Dijo acariciando el rostro de la joven, la misma sonrió para salir de aquel lugar, topándose con Claire la cual la observaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-eras tú, debí suponerlo, esa marca de la manzana, solo podías haber sido tú. –

Dijo observando como Charlotte buscaba como negar lo que había sucedido minutos atrás.

-mientras a mí me lo niega a ti te lo ruega-

Charlie realmente no sabía que decir ahora si se sentía como una escoria.

-lo siento, no fue mi intención, realmente no sé cómo las cosas llegaron a este punto. -

Dijo mirándola algo nerviosa, pero ¿Qué podía decir o hacer? No podría negarlo eso es un hecho cualquiera que hubiese estado cerca hubiese podido escucharla gemir mientras Alastor la tomaba, mientras la demonio oveja cerraba los puños lo suficientemente ofendida.

-si sabes cómo llegó a esto, después de todo eres una sucubo, puedes tener a cualquier demonio que quieras solo tiene que mirarte, eres de lo peor mira que meterse en medio de una relación, no lo hace alguien de clase. -

Charlie se sentía mal por ella, pero tampoco iba a quedarse escuchándola simplemente.

-lo siento, lamento que haya sido forzado a estar contigo porque no quiere estar tampoco conmigo, pues si soy una sucubo, pero no necesito de mi encanto para hacer caer a Alastor, realmente es todo lo contrario, lamento que sea yo quien disfrute y tú seas la que llore, pero es exactamente la posición en la que yo estuve alguna vez, mientras tu gemías su nombre yo lloraba porque nisiquiera me prestaba atención-

Dijo mientras observaba como la demonio oveja se marchaba, la misma dijo por lo bajo.

-si, pero eres tu quien siempre ha tenido su corazón. -

Alastor por su parte estaba completamente enajenado con la situación en las afueras de aquel despacho, recién salió Charlotte comenzó a escuchar música, realmente esa faena le había subido el humor de una manera bastante radical.

Por su parte Charlotte se encerró en su habitación no quería saber absolutamente nadie, pero no contaba con que alguien le había seguido desde la pelea con la demonio oveja.

-oh querida mía, así que alguien más ha reclamado lo que me pertenecía-

Charlotte se puso de pie en un solo movimiento mientras se ponía a la defensiva.

-te has estado revolcando con el que se supone debía resguardar tu sagrada pureza, bien Charlotte, yo que venía para tratarte bien y mira con lo que me sales, pero no dejare que se salga con la suya, no voy a permitir que ese idiota me quite mi corona y mi trono, o a mi reina.


	31. UN INMINENTE CAOS

La princesa se hacía pequeña al ser descubierta en aquella situación, la misma reunió el coraje para poder salir de aquella situación con una mentira, pero el joven nisiquiera le dejo espetar.

-nisiquiera se te ocurra mentirme, te he escuchado yo mismo aceptarlo Charlotte ramera Magne, debí suponerlo, por eso te defendía tanto, claro está te quería solo para él, pero mira como es el destino que pude darme cuenta a tiempo-

Dijo tomando a Charlotte bruscamente del brazo, haciéndola salir de la habitación, la misma trataba de zafarse ya que el agarre lastimaba su brazo, al llegar a la sala del trono de ambos reyes, la tiro al suelo, haciéndola golpearse.

-me alegro que por lo menos ese infeliz no puede preñarte ya suficiente es para mí tener que tomarte sabiendo con qué clase de escoria has estado retozando. -

La joven miro con la furia reflejada en su mirada intentando por todos los medios levantarse y no verse débil o frágil.

-Te dije bien que no esperaras a que fuera sumisa y esperara tranquila a que me hicieras tuya, podrás tomar de mi lo que desees, pero, debo decirte que siempre tendrás que vivir con la idea que amo a Alastor-

Seviathan enfureció levanto su mano para luego impactarla sobre la mejilla de la princesa.

-eres una mujerzuela y todavía te atreves a encararme para decirme una y otra vez que lo hiciste, ¿almenos lo disfrutaste? Respóndeme -

Charlotte se levantó sin inmutarse por la bofetada con una sonrisa burlista.

-sí, lo disfrute como no tienes una idea, al menos supe lo que un verdadero varón puede hacer para hacer sentir bien a una mujer y no como un fantoche como tú que se cree uno-

La ira estaba reflejada en el rostro y la mirada del hijo mayor de los von eldrich, antes de que se lanzara contra ella en un estallido de furia algo lo detuvo.

-ha sido suficiente joven eldrich, no debes insultar a una dama de esa manera, por el poder que el sr Lucifer me ha otorgado le pido por favor se retire antes de que lo saque de aquí a patadas. -

Ambos observaron al mitad ciervo quien sostenía con fuerza el brazo del joven de cabellos verdes de la muñeca.

-tu, maldito, desde un principio querías quedarte con el trono, debí suponerlo. -

Alastor sonrió mientras un brillo peligroso se mostraba en su mirada.

-oh querido, no me interesa en lo más mínimo adquirir poder por acostarme con la hija del rey, eso es muy bajo para mí, pero queda bien para alguien de tu tipo, nadie además de nosotros debía enterarse de lo que has estado vociferando, para mi desgracia las paredes tienen oídos, tendré que ver ahora como hago para desmentir el escándalo que sobrevendrá gracias a tus rabietas. -

Unos aplausos resonaron tras ellos, los tres voltearon a ver, Lilith y Lucifer se encontraban de pie detrás de sus respectivos tronos.

-vaya que ha salido excelente, varón Von eldrich, puede retirarse de mi casa, como puede ver nuestro acuerdo a tenido un pequeño contratiempo, jamás pensé que tomarías a mi hija Alastor, realmente espero que entiendas que ahora tu deber es tomar el trono. -

Seviathan y Alastor ambos estaban bastante sorprendidos al ver ahí a Lucifer, el pelirrojo no esperaba que los reyes se enteraran de aquello, el pelirrojo cerró los ojos resignándose a tomar parte de aquella obligación.

-su majestad, no hay alguna manera en que podamos evitarlo, es decir, tomar su lugar, realmente no me agrada el tomar el trono de esa manera, además no tengo madera de rey y eso us…-

Lucifer hizo el ademán para que Alastor se detuviere en su cháchara, se sabía que era el orgullo de Alastor el que hablaba.

-no la ley es la ley, has tomado la pureza de Charlotte, lo mínimo que puedes hacer para contribuir a la causa y al escándalo que gracias a ti y a ese imbécil de Seviathan se expandirá, además creo que sabes que el pueblo acepta mejor a los plebeyos que a los demonios aristócratas, además te he visto trabajar antes, me has ayudado bastante bien con mis tareas eso quiere decir que si tienes la habilidad para tomar mi puesto una vez que desposes a Charlotte. –

Suspiro con derrota, tampoco dejaría a Charlotte enfrentar aquel escandalo sola, mientras la joven miraba algo intranquila a sus padres.

-padre, el no desea desposarme no deberías obligarlo a hacerlo-

El rey del infierno observo sin entender a su hija, sabía que era algo obligatorio.

-miren resuelvan sus diferencias antes de la boda, Charlotte sabes que después de lo que hemos oído esto es obligatorio, por su parte joven von eldrich me permito escoltarle a la salida, por favor informa a tus padres que se rompe el compromiso-

La duda comenzó a carcomer al joven eldrich, quien se detuvo por un segundo observando aquella sonrisa burlista del rey del infierno.  
-ustedes lo planearon, planearon el casar a Charlotte con ese imbécil-

Lilith hizo acto de presencia, haciendo a Seviathan alertarse.

-no hemos planeado absolutamente nada joven eldrich, las cosas se dan por mera y simple casualidad, por ahora espero entienda que debe retirarse y no hacer más escabroso el escándalo por la seguridad suya y la de su familia-

Lucifer amaba como Lilith era cuando se enfadaba, no lo decía, nisiquiera lo mostraba, pero aquellos hermosos ojos color ámbar brillaban con la intensidad del sol cuando se enfadaba, mientras en la sala del trono ambos jóvenes se encontraban en silencio, Alastor se acercó a su futura esposa, acuclillándose observando las rodillas de la misma.

-fue un idiota al tratarte así, perdona no llegar antes-

Dijo mientras curaba aquellos raspones de la joven, la misma lo miro con tristeza.

-Al siempre puedes huir si no deseas ser mi esposo, yo te encubriré no diré donde estas, si no deseas ser mi esposo, comprendo muy bien que no me amas-

En ese momento la joven dejo de hablar ya que Alastor se había puesto de pie para luego besar los labios de la joven de cabellos rubios, luego de unos minutos se separó.

-no sé lo que siento en este momento Charlotte, pero tampoco puedo permitirte que pongas las palabras en mi boca, no me gusta la idea de ser rey, ten eso muy en claro, no la idea de ser tu esposo, me parece irónico que nunca en mi vida había querido “atar el nudo” tenía que morir para hacerlo en el infierno, Charlotte, por ti haría lo que fuera para hacerte feliz y aunque no lo creas, estuve pensando en la opción de fugarnos juntos, aún está en pie si así lo deseas-

La joven dejo la cara larga, comenzando a ruborizarse, parecía un sueño loco el estar ahora comprometida con el amor de toda su corta vida.

-serás un rey excelente, no cabe dudas-

Dijo mientras se acercaba a Alastor.

Mientras en el lugar de Mimzy la chica oveja ahogaba sus penas en licor, con una penumbra en su mirada, reflejado también en su comunicación corporal.  
-Al fin Alastor te votó, se dio cuenta que no me llegas a los talones, vendrá por mí en cualquier momento-

Husk puso notoria atención en la chica en aquella barra, el semblante decía que le habían roto el corazón, eso si aún poseía uno.

-oye Fiona, no seas tan ogra con la chica, ella no tiene la culpa que Alastor sea un patán, hijo de perra, además yo que tu no me hago muchas ilusiones, yo sé que, si le tiene el ojo puesto a una chica, pero no es a ti-

Dijo Husk sirviéndole otro trago a la joven oveja, mientras aparecía un reporte directo de las noticias 666, Tom Trench aparecía preguntándole a él joven von eldrich.  
\- ¿Qué hay de cierto en que el compromiso entre usted y la princesa Magne se ha disuelto? -

El joven ignoraba las cámaras y los micrófonos, lo que menos quería era hablar sobre su pequeña derrota frente a un plebeyo como Alastor.  
\- ¿sabe quién será el nuevo gobernante si ya no hay compromiso-

De repente apareció una de las jóvenes de la servidumbre los reporteros la rodearon en menos de un segundo, la misma explico las cosas que oyó gracias a los berrinches del joven de cabellos verdes.

\- ¿será correcta la información brindada? ¿Alastor el Demonio Radio será el siguiente en el trono, esperamos solo sean rumores?, como televidente ¿Cómo toma usted esta noticia? Háganlo saber por medio de los comentarios.


	32. NIDO DE RATAS

Los preparativos comenzaban, Charlotte se encontraba emocionada y muy feliz de que por fin su vida se enlazaría a la de su amado guardián, los encuentros a escondidas aún continuaban, algo que aprovecho Alastor para dejar su marca por fin el cuerpo de la princesa, el mismo la dejo en la superficie interior del muslo, donde solo él podría ver aquella marca, ya que estaba lo suficientemente adentro como para ser visualizada a simple vista, la misma por ahora se sentía tranquila como si nada ni nadie fuere a arruinar su vida desde ese momento.

Mientras en el lugar de Mimzy todos se quedaron como estatuas sin siquiera pestañear, ¿Cómo podrían sentirse además de indignados?

-ese maldito de Alastor se nos ha adelantado, ese miserable siempre busco la corona-

Decía Valentino quien golpeaba la mesa con fuerza, mientras Mimzy aún no salía de su sorpresa, era ella a quién Alastor habría escogido para pasar su no vida, toda su eternidad con la princesa cabellos de algodón descerebrada.

-soy a la única a la que no le sorprende, había que ser idiotas como para no notar que nuestro querido Alastor estaba interesado románticamente en la princesa, deberían estar felices de estar bajo el reinado de un plebeyo, almenos no será parte de la horrible aristocracia del infierno-

Dijo Rosie mientras los demás lo volteaban a ver algunos con enojo y otros aceptando lo dicho por la joven.

-Alastor no está enamorado de ella, solo la usa como fuente para tener control en el infierno luego vendrá por mí para casarnos-

Dijo Mimzy mientras Husk y Rosie se golpeaban la frente con la palma de la mano.

-maldita gorda estúpida, bájate de esa nube de una vez y cae en la realidad, Alastor adora y ama a la estúpida rizitos de oro, deja de crearte una ilusión entre casa de naipes que se pueden caer, a Alastor jamás le vas a interesar, o ¿te ha mostrado lo contrario? Para el solo eres un cero a la izquierda-

Las miradas de todos estaban sobre la mitad oveja, la cual parecía estar bastante ebria.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que dejará un delicioso filete de cabra en el castillo para comer carne rancia de vaca?, no quiso nisiquiera comer esta oveja, piensas que lo que tienes que ofrecer es siquiera algo a la altura de sus gustos-

Dijo mientras Mimzy se cruzaba de brazos y veía con desdén a la joven mitad oveja.

-lo dices porque te votó, porque sabes que él está enamorado de mí, solo que no lo dice-

Claire rio con desdén, mientras intentaba no regocijarse de la ignorancia.

-yo creo que tampoco lo sabe, querida al menos yo puedo decir que me lo cogí y que casi me atraganto con su-

En ese momento Rosie le cubrió la boca.

-por favor evitemos esa frase, nadie de aquí quiere imaginárselo, gracias. -

Mientras esto ocurría en el interior del recinto, Valentino decidió salir del lugar, el saber que el siguiente rey sería Alastor no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, tendría que ver la manera de tomar el reino por la fuerza, aunque la idea de eliminar a Alastor de una vez por todas se le hacía demasiado atractiva y sencilla, justo cuando divagaba en esa posibilidad un mensaje anónimo llegó a su celular.

“tengo una propuesta que te interesa, deshagámonos de nuestro pequeño inconveniente en común, si estás de acuerdo nos veremos en tú recinto en el área VIP de tu prostíbulo, alrededor de las 21:00pm”

La sonrisa de valentino se hizo presente, ese problema en común el demonio de la Radio, jamás pensó que odiaría más a ese tipo de lo que llegaría alguna vez a admirarlo, ha sido la peor piedra en su zapato esa maldita rata trepadora.

Llegó el día siguiente, valentino esperaba con ansias a su anónimo esperando no fuera una trampa, pero para su buena suerte era el joven von eldrich.

\- ¿vaya que trae a las ratas de alta alcurnia a vagar por mi basurero? -

El joven de cabellos verdes observo de manera seria al demonio de abrigo de piel.

-el mismo asunto que te tiene con molestias desde hace mucho, el demonio radio, me ha arrebatado mi derecho al trono el plan es simple si sigues mis instrucciones, es más te otorgaré a la princesa una vez me aburra de estar con ella, secuestraras a Charlotte a penas se muestre la oportunidad, llevaremos a Alastor a una emboscada donde tus lacayos atacarán con las lanzas de los ángeles exterminadores, de caso contrario me temó que los demás intentos sería inútiles, Alastor es un overlord y si se casa con la princesa tomaría el trono y el poder de un demonio real, no quieres eso ¿cierto?-

Pensando en ello también como un tipo de catástrofe, si Alastor se convertía en un demonio original podría también engendrar, por lo que el infierno podría o no verse sobre poblados por demonios como ese miserable y egocéntrico demonio, además que aseguraría una descendencia al linaje del infierno.

-debemos matarlo antes de que se reproduzca-

Dijo un muy alarmado Valentino, además que muy en el fondo le daba envidia la hermosa futura esposa que poseería el muy miserable sin merecerlo.

-entonces estás de acuerdo en ayudarme-

El demonio proxeneta sintió y comenzaron a finiquitar los pequeños detalles de aquel tan elaborado plan mientras en el palacio la pequeña princesa se encontraba escuchando tras la puerta del despacho de su padre, ya que tanto el rey como el futuro esposo de Charlotte se encontraban hablando de algunos temas con este último.

-bien Alastor, como futuro rey espero sepas que tendrás mis obligaciones, además de tener que dividir tu vida en 3, tu trabajo, tu esposa, y tus hijos-

Alastor se alarmó en este último se podía notar gracias a lo crispadas que tenía las orejas y como temblaba su sonrisa.

-sabes que en el momento que des el sí acepto serás un demonio original con todo lo que ello implica, en los primeros años de reinado debes concretar descendencia Alastor, así que espero te empeñes todo el tiempo para darnos una digna descendencia Magne-

A Charlie se le aceleraba el corazón al pensar en ser la madre de los futuros hijos del demonio de cabellos rojos, mientras que Alastor aún no se hacía a la idea después de tan pesadas palabras pronunciadas por el rey lucifer.

-realmente ignoraba el hecho de convertirme en demonio origina, realmente me da un poco de miedo lo de ser padre, eso es algo aterrador, pero bueno supongo que no puedo retractarme por ahora-

El rey arqueo una de sus cejas haciendo a Alastor sentirse avergonzado, realmente le estaba costando digerir la idea que Charlotte pudiere ser madre de sus futuros hijos, no es tampoco como que la idea le desagradara del todo, pero sabía las cosas que Charlotte quería hacer antes de ser madre.

-pero lo de los hijos puede esperar, hay muchas cosas que ella como reina querrá hacer, como lo del hotel-

El rey lo miro nuevamente y sonrió.

-hotel? No estarás pensando en ayudarla con ese proyecto, o ¿sí? -

Alastor sonrió nuevamente sabía que Lucifer lo veía como una clase de chiste.

-Charlie será mi reina y como tal debo apoyarla aunque no tenga sentido lo que quiere lograr, además deja el beneficio de la duda porque ¿Qué tal si funcionara? Además, no puedo prohibirle que deje de creer que las personas pueden cambiar eso iría contra lo que ella le hace feliz, además que me divertiré en el proceso mientras vea caer a los pecadores una y otra vez en el abismo infernal del fracaso-

Charlie detrás de la puerta estaba casi que, brincando de la emoción, para luego voltear y toparse con su madre.

-querida recuerdo haberte dicho que espiar tras las puertas es de mala educación, justo estaba buscándote para que te tomaran las medidas para tu hermoso vestido querida, además quiero que seas tú quien elija dicho modelo-

Dijo la hermosa Reina logrando que Charlotte se emocione al oírle hablar, ya se imaginaba con un hermoso vestido, dándole el sí a su amado guardián ignorando completamente que estaban planeando estropear tal cosa, el tiempo pasaría muy rápido mientras los preparativos estaban listos para la gran fecha, entre ensayos y selección de algunas cuantas cosas, mientras el joven von eldrich se encontraba vigilante de cualquier movimiento descuidado de la princesa Charlotte, puesto que sabía que en algún momento la chica haría algo sin pensar detenidamente, a su favor estaba que la joven princesa fuere tan impulsiva e inquieta.


	33. EL PREVIO DE UNA DESGRACIA

La joven ese día se encontraba con mucho ánimo, estaba aún día de casarse con Alastor, se sentía más alegre que nerviosa, ya imaginaba reinando al lado de su amado de la eterna sonrisa, pero había algo que aún no la dejaba evitar sentirse culpable, necesitaba hablar con Claire para poder casarse sin ningún remordimiento, aprovecho el que su padre y Alastor estaban ocupados para escabullirse fue entonces cuando Angel la observó y decidió seguirla sin que ella se enterase, llegaron al lugar de Mimzy sintiendo todos aquellos ojos sobre ella, era más que claro que no era bienvenida, menos aún por la mirada amenazante que la dueña del local le brindaba, Husk y Rosie se asombraron de ver a la joven princesa fuera del castillo por lo decidieron detenerla antes de que saliera herida.

-querida, este lugar no es adecuado para una futura reina ¿al no está en el castillo acaso? -

Charlotte se ruborizó al ver a su antigua formadora, siempre elegante y hermosa la overlord llamada Rosie.

-realmente no he venido a buscar a Alastor, he venido a ofrecer mis disculpas a una dama que fue herida por el actuar de mi futuro y ya mencionado esposo-

Dijo ruborizándose aún más, no podía evitar que su corazón se acelerara al pensar que ahora la palabra querido podía emplearla como seudónimo romántico para su querido demonio Radio.

La aludida observó a la joven quien llegaba allí solo para pedirle disculpas la misma se puso de pie, admirando su sumiso y noble actuar, pero debía actuar rápido ya que era un peligro.

-es lo más estúpido que pudiste haber hecho, no tienes por qué venir a disculparte, por una decisión tomada por mí y por él, no tengo nada que decir yo ya sabía lo que iba a suceder, él te adora lo supe desde que los vi a ambos interactuar, acepto la disculpa aunque no tengas porque ofrecerla, debería disculparme yo como le he hablado a la futura reina, por ahora me interesa que ambos sean felices pero para ello necesito que te vayas nuevamente al palacio, aquí eres blanco fácil no hay mucho que podamos hacer Husk y yo contra tantos demonios-

Dijo, pero antes de que la princesa pudiera hacer algo valentino la atrapo con sus brazos.

-no se le ocurra hacer un solo movimiento o la princesita se muere, díganle al miserable de Alastor que si la quiere viva, que haga intercambio por ella, lo estaré esperando en las afueras de la ciudad pentagrama a las 21:00, que vaya sin compañía y sin trucos, sino simplemente la mataré-

Angel intento de tomarlo por sorpresa, pero Valentino fue más rápido, mandándolo a volar contra la barra.

-después hablaré seriamente contigo Angel cakes-

Dijo para luego salir en medio de un humo creado por sus cigarrillos, mientras Charlotte intentaba zafarse de aquella horrible situación, el demonio polilla ingreso con ella en la limusina.

-hola nuevamente princesa, espero tu imbécil no se caiga del pedestal que le has creado, él no ama a nadie más que así mismo, solo quería tu trono claro está-  
La princesa lo miró con enfado mientras buscaba una manera para escapara.

-no lo conoces, no puedes decir algo como eso, él me ama-

Se acercó a la rubia tomándola con fuerza del mentón, incrustando sus garras sobre la suave piel de su rostro.

-todos estamos aquí no por buenos niña estúpida, recuerda eso y pensaré distinto si es tan imbécil como para venir a rescatarte-

La princesa cayó en cuenta de que Valentino lo que planeaba era tenderle una trampa al mitad ciervo.

-no puedes-

El demonio proxeneta sonrió y lamió los labios de aquella princesa.

-oh linda, piensa en esto como una prueba de amor, si realmente te ama, no pensará nada, más que en salvarte y evitar que algo malo realmente te suceda y si no pues solo quedará nuestra diversión y créeme antes de matarte al menos disfrutare de probar la carne de una princesa-

La misma estaba completamente horrorizada ante la idea de ser ultrajada por el miserable frente a ella, mientras las palabras de Valentino recorrían ahora hasta Alastor mediante Rosie.

\- ¿Cómo no lo detuvieron? -

Vociferaba Lucifer, Alastor por su parte estaba decidido para ir al encuentro de Charlotte, no podía permitir que ese cerdo le hiciera daño.  
-iré, Lucifer sé que no es seguro y que probablemente sea una trampa, pero también quiero que Charlotte esté a salvo, esa es mi prioridad-  
Lucifer veía cuan determinado estaba Alastor para salvar a su hija, sabía que realmente si la amaba.

-bien enviare a los guardas que sigan sus pasos. –

Alastor lo detuvo y suspiro.

-mi lord, no es seguro que alguien me siga, posiblemente el área este vigilada la vida de Charlotte está en riesgo no puedo permitir un fallo de mi parte por ahora será intentar de alejarla de las manos de valentino-

Lucifer se resignó mientras dejo marchar al demonio radio esperando por el bien del infierno volviere a casa con su amada hija la princesa Charlotte.  
El demonio se encontraba en el lugar dispuesto y a la hora indicada, esperando la presencia de Valentino quien daba las últimas órdenes.

-no digan a nadie que son lanzas comunes, sé que ese niño pijo tiene un contra ataque en su plan, no mataremos al demonio Radio, pero lo aparentara. –

Dijo para luego llevarse a Charlotte al encuentro, cuando la joven corrió a los brazos del demonio Radio es cuando comenzó la emboscada.

-pensaste que saldrías vivo de aquí maldito estorbo, arruinaste mi oportunidad de ser Rey ahora yo arruinare la tuya de quedarte con la princesa-

Los ataques eran esquivados y retenidos con éxito por sus tentáculos y otras demás invocaciones, pero descuido a la frágil princesa, la joven se aterrorizó al ver como frente a ella Alastor recibía aquella lanza, el mismo intento de que ella huyera, pero mientras se desvanecía la joven se quedó a su lado; llorando esperando que lo que veían sus ojos solo fuere el inicio de una horrible pesadilla.

-se lo dije su majestad ahí están-

Lucifer había llegado con los refuerzos, pero aun así no eran muchos, Seviathan se llevó a Charlotte con dificultad ya que la misma no deseaba alejarse de su amado.

-al… Alastor. -

La sonrisa de Seviathan era sinceramente escalofriante, observo a la princesa y dijo.

-no hay nada que podamos hacer por él, ha muerto-

Las lágrimas en los ojos de la chica comenzaban a rodar, mientras Seviathan le indicaba a Lucifer quienes habían sido los perpetradores de tal acto y donde los buscaría, al día siguiente los mismos fueron encerrados en celdas evitando tuvieren contacto con el exterior.

La joven se encontraba en la que fue alguna vez la habitación del demonio Radio, negándose a creer en la supuesta muerte de Alastor.

-oh mi querida futura esposa, ¿si sabes que ahora deberás casarte conmigo-

La princesa le miró con enfado dándole luego la espalda.

-yo no te creo ni una palabra Seviathan, Alastor debe estar bien, además Valentino dijo que tú le ayudaste, podrás jugar de bueno y mártir con mis padres, pero yo no te creo, no lo acepto, no voy a desposarme contigo-

En aquel bosque el demonio Radio aun no despertaba, Mimzy llegaba con Claire a rastras, lanzándola cerca de este.

-tu, te encargaras de curarlo hasta que recobre el conocimiento, luego desaparecerás de aquí y olvidaras en decirle algo a alguien porque si es así yo misma te cortaré la garganta. -

La joven asintió sintiendo un dolor en el pecho al ver a Alastor de aquella manera, si tan solo hubiere sabido de aquel plan, si hubiere evitado que la llevaran, pero ahora todo está como inicio, ella fingiendo ayudarle a su amado demonio, mientras este dormía.

-por lo que veo le durmieron, la herida no es tan profunda, se recuperara en menos de 3 días, él es un demonio muy fuerte-

Mimzy le ayudo a cargar a Alastor hasta la residencia de la joven.

-volveré en tres días, no quiero que lo toques más de lo necesario-

Mimzy ya tenía un plan para borrar de la memoria de Alastor el nombre de Charlotte


	34. SIN RECUERDOS

Los tres días pasaron, Alastor al abrir los ojos se encontró con Mimzy suministrándole un brebaje algo raro que volvió a hacerlo caer dormido, cuando volvió a despertar Mimzy estaba horrorizantemente muy cerca.

-dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? -

Alastor estaba bastante desorientado no sabía quién era aquella dama robusta que se encontraba con él en la habitación.

-soy Mimzy tu futura esposa, tuviste un accidente a unos días de nuestra boda, espero te recuperes pronto querido para por fin amarnos-

La joven se veía muy ilusionada con la idea de ser su esposa, pero tendría sentido el saber qué hacía en ese lugar.

-claro, no lo recuerdo, pero si estoy en tu casa lo que me dices puede ser cierto-

Dijo observando todo a su alrededor, le dolía mucho la cabeza y todo le daba vueltas, no se sentía nada bien, intento ponerse de pie sin mucho éxito cayendo inmediatamente al suelo.

-querido lo mejor será que no te esfuerces mucho, no hace mucho que despertaste por lo que sería mejor que descanses-

Dijo la joven tomando y ayudándole nuevamente a recostarse en la cama.

-traeré panqueques con miel, son tus favoritos-

No sabía porque, pero el estómago le dio un vuelvo cuando menciono la miel.

-si ella lo dice debe ser cierto, no recuerdo nada-

Intento de recordarle alguna cosa, pero su mente quedaba en blanco y el dolor de cabeza se intensificaba.

Mientras en el palacio de los Magne Charlotte se resguardaba celosamente en la habitación del demonio Radio, no le gustaba hurgar entre las cosas del pelirrojo, pero necesitaba algo que le diere algo de paz a su corazón, además de consuelo y que no la hiciera sentirse tan culpable por la presunta muerte del gran demonio Radio, los toquidos en la puerta la habían hecho sobre saltarse.

-señorita, los reyes necesitan su presencia, ya han pasado 3 días desde la muerte del demonio radio-

Charlotte se levantó apesadumbradamente, tomando el abrigo de Alastor, llevándolo sobre sus hombros, intentando de sentir algo de su cercanía aun sabiendo que tal vez ya no estaba en aquel plano existencial, al llegar ambos reyes le inspeccionaron detenidamente, estaba muy desaliñada ese día, la gracia y la elegancia la estaban abandonando.

-Cariño… me temo que has estado demasiado, enfrascada en lo que es el luto de tu guardián, pero me temo que la vida continua, se retomará el plan inicial y contraerás matrimonio con Seviathan, esperaremos un tiempo prudente a que superes este duelo, pro luego recuerda que debes continuar con tu vida y la nuestra, el infierno no se va a paralizar por la muerte de otro demonio-

Sentenció Lucifer las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en los hermosos ojos color ónice de la princesa, la misma se aferró fervientemente al abrigo de su amado.  
-hagan lo que deseen, cásenme con ese miserable si quieren, yo no le creo una sola palabra, Alastor debe estar vivo y no me resignaré a darlo por muerto, será un pecador, pero tenía bastante poder para morir por una simple lanza. -

Dijo mientras se deshacía en lágrimas frente a sus padres la misma fue recibida por el abrazo cariñoso de su madre.

-cariño, sé que amabas a Alastor y que debe ser difícil para ti, pero no se ha visto más a Alastor, no debes aferrarte a algo que no va a suceder y algo que no es cierto como la esperanza de que él esté vivo, nadie sobrevive a una lanza de los ángeles exterminadores-

Charlotte se separó delicadamente de su madre, se secó sus lágrimas.

-hasta que no vea los restos de mi amado, no voy a creer en lo que diga ese imbécil-

Dijo marchándose de aquel lugar, rápidamente las semanas pasaron, Charlotte se encontraba a acompañando a Vaggie, ya que su madre estaba genuinamente preocupada por su hija, ya que la misma se negaba rotundamente a dejar la habitación de Alastor, casi no tocaba su comida o demás, un solo momento donde creyó observar al mitad ciervo, recorrió aquel lugar hasta donde lo observó, sus cabellos rojos, su hermosa figura y las adorables orejas y cola de ciervo que tanto amaba ahí estaba.

-Alastor-

Dijo alegremente haciendo que él mitad ciervo se volteara, el mismo se quedó observándole con detenimiento.

\- ¿de dónde me conoce señorita? -

La joven se quedó extrañada al oír esas palabras dirigidas a ella.

-al no me hagas esas bromas, soy yo Charlotte, la princesa, tu cachorra-

El mismo intentaba de hacer mente a lo que decía la chica, pero rápidamente se tambaleo y se mareo de nueva cuenta.

-no sé de qué habla señorita, mi prometida es Mimzy, si estuviere comprometido con una dama tan hermosa lo habría recordado. -

El mitad ciervo se sentía confundido, su corazón latía con fuerza al verla, el aroma que despedía le embriagaba, le daba un sentimiento de ¿nostalgia, sabía según lo afirmado por aquella joven que Mimzy era su prometida entonces ¿Qué tan mal estaba el que solo ver a esa hermosa joven le hiciera pensar que él está con la odiosa Mimzy era lo peor?

-Charlotte, ¿Dónde estás señorita debemos regresar-

No pudo despedirse apropiadamente ya que Mimzy lo había interceptado, parecía que tenía mucha prisa de irse de aquel lugar, pero los ojos de Claire observaron que Alastor se había recuperado.

-Alastor, me alegra ver que estas bien-

El demonio de cabellos rojos al igual que con Charlotte se quedó en blanco ¿Por qué ahora todos parecían conocerlo?

-no me digas que también eres mi prometida-

Dijo con derrota, la joven miro con extrañeza lo que decía Alastor.

-no, Al recuerdas yo soy tu ex novia, te ibas a casar con Charlotte, te veo algo delgado ¿sucede algo con tu alimentación? -

Alastor suspiro y le dijo en voz baja.

-no me gustan los dulces, pero no logro hacer que Mimzy lo comprenda, fijo que los como pero realmente terminan en la basura-

Dijo al incorporarse sin querer empujo a un demonio que pasaba casualmente, el tipo lo miro con terror.

-tranquilo, no es como que vaya a comerte-

De pronto se vio asustado por cómo comenzó a salivar con solo la idea de comer carne de algún pecador común.

-no tiene nada de malo Alastor, todos sabemos que detestas el dulce, prefieres el amargo y el sabor de la carne-

El demonio de cabellos rojo quedo pensativo.

-pero Mimzy me dijo que yo adoraba los dulces y los té-

La joven oveja le dijo antes de que Mimzy se enterara.

-no confíes en todo lo que te diga, hay cosas que te ha ocultado-

Mimzy le miro molesta, separándolos y llevándose a Claire a un lugar apartado.

-no me lo arruines, tú ya lo has disfrutado. -

La misma observo a Mimzy cruzándose de brazos.

-le provocaste la amnesia, muy bajo movimiento inclusive para ti Mimzy, pero tarde que temprano el recobrara la memoria y regresara a la dueña de la marca en su cuello, te lo informo para que lo sepas-

La misma se apartó de allí llevándose al joven con ella, Claire sabía que debía hacer algo para impedir la pronta boda de Charlotte con ese cerdo, ahora estaba más que segura que Seviathan Von eldrich tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de la princesa y la supuesta muerte del Alastor


	35. VERDADES INQUEBRANTABLES

La joven princesa no pudo esperar, aunque le habían indicado que sus padres no podían atenderle ya que estaban con Seviathan, entró de golpe haciendo a los presentes en aquel salón sobre saltarse.

-Alastor está vivo-

Dijo Charlotte haciendo que el terror se presentara levemente en la mirada de Seviathan.

-ven mis reyes era cuestión de tiempo para que la princesa comenzara a alucinar sobre la aparición de ese idiota, poco precavido-

Charlotte se cruzó de brazos observándolo mientras se acercaba a él lentamente, tenía que aceptar que esa aura de indomable que siempre mostraba Charlotte ante él la hacía ver deseable, incluso en un momento como ese.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?¿siquiera lo revisaste?-

Seviathan estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia con la princesa incrédula.

-fue atacado con lanzas de los ángeles exterminadores-

Charlotte se le acerco más peligrosamente, haciéndolo sentirse tenso además de expuesto.

-pudieron haber sido cualquier clase de lanzas ¿Cómo puedes saber que son de los ángeles? -

El demonio de cabellos y vestimenta verde no pudo más, exploto diciendo aquello que la princesa quería escuchar.

-porque eso fue lo que les solicite-

Tanto los reyes como Charlotte quedaron completamente sorprendidos ante lo dicho por el joven von eldrich.

-planeabas matar a Alastor para quedarte con el trono, pero mira lo que es la casualidad de que Valentino sabía que lo entregarías, te puso a prueba y no te hizo caso en tu solicitud, sabía que querías quedar como el gran héroe de la princesa, sabía que mentías-

El joven había sido descubierto por el sentir de la dama frente a él, sonrió mientras los guardas se lo llevaban.

-si quería matarlo, si eso hubiere pasado no tendrías como huir de mi querida mía pero no te preocupes no es lo último que sabrás de mí, este maldito reino y tú serán míos a como dé lugar-

La joven le miro con furia y le pregunto.

-¿sabes porque no me recuerda?

El tipo río con ironía.

-si lo supiera tampoco te lo diría-

En ese momento apareció la ex de Alastor frente a la familia real.

-Charlotte, Alastor no te recuerda gracias a Mimzy al parecer le ha suministrado una poción o embrujo para hacerlo borrar parte de sus recuerdos, sé dónde lo tiene, me obligo a guardar silencio de su paradero, pero no puedo dejar que se quede a solas con ella, es de vida o muerte que lo evitemos-

Charlotte no entendía porque aquello tenía tanta importancia.

-cómo puedo saber que lo que dices es cierto, además como estas tan segura que será de vida o muerte Alastor es un overlord-

La joven con rasgos ovejunos observó a la princesa.

-por eso mismo ella lo ha mantenido alimentandose de cosas que regularmente a él no le gustan, el simplemente bota esa comida y temo que en algún momento cuando su hambre sea mucha su instinto caníbal se active y siendo Mimzy la única cosa con carne que se encuentra a kilómetros a la redonda sea la primera víctima de Alastor-

Ambas se pusieron manos a la obra, llevando a Husk como guardián provisional de Charlotte por aquello que fuere una trampa.

Mientras en la cabaña Mimzy se mantenía al margen de los acontecimientos en el castillo, buscaba cada vez más el hacer que Alastor le dejara besarle, cosa que solo lo tomó desprevenido una sola vez, pero lo suficiente para crearle tal repulsión que al acordarse deseare vomitar, no le agradaba tenerla cerca, nisiquiera su presencia, odiaba el olor de su perfume y esa actitud tan melosa y posesiva, completamente detestable y tóxica, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, llevándole imágenes de la joven que decía conocerlo, la dama de nombre Charlotte, cosas que explicaban por qué ella había dicho lo de ser su prometida, la amaba y su corazón aun sin reconocerla lo sabía, la ira en el corazón de Alastor comenzó a incrementarse, Mimzy había cruzado esa línea al intentar controlarlo de aquella manera.  
-Ali querido he vuelto con más comida-

La estática se hizo presente en aquel ambiente, la figura de Alastor se había vuelto muy tétrica tanto que podría crispar los nervios a cualquier demonio que lo viera.  
-así que has osado jugar con mi mente querida mía, ¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco? Yo también te he mentido, no he comido absolutamente nada de lo que has preparado, aborrezco el dulce y eso no necesito recordarlo, has cometido el peor de los errores mon chère debo pagarte el favor y alimentarme, pero que casualidad, no hay nadie más allá de estos muros, que tal si me acompañas a cenar querida, solo que el plato principal será servido con tu sangre-

Las garras del demonio de la radio se incrustaron en la blanquecina piel de aquellos regordetes hombros de la joven, haciéndola botar aquellas bolsas que traía al suelo.

-Alastor por favor, déjame te lo suplico, no volveré a intentarlo, pero no me comas por favor-

La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor, pero la puerta fue derribada haciendo al demonio ver a su amada princesa.

-Charlotte ¿estás con bien? -

La joven logro que el demonio de cabellos rojos soltare a su muy potencial víctima.

-gracias a ti querido, ahora que tal si comes algo más saludable, digo Mimzy podría caerte mal al estómago-

Alastor la miró con reproche para luego estrecharla entre sus brazos, allí las dos presentes entendieron por qué Alastor jamás podría mirarlas con otros ojos, el demonio de la radio había entregado su corazón a la hija de Lucifer.

-me tenías preocupada, por un momento si te creí muerto, peor cuando no me recordabas, pensé que me estabas jugando alguna clase de broma. -

El demonio con su mano alboroto los cabellos de la rubia de manera juguetona, la misma hizo puchero mientras le reprochaba su acción.  
-lo lamento mi cachorra, te he sufrir mucho-

Husk ya estaba comenzando a molestarse levemente por esa actitud romántica de parte de aquellos dos.

-no quiero cortarles la novela, pero creo que deberíamos volver al palacio, además no quiero ver cómo te comes a la hija de lucifer-

Ambos demonios se separaron de golpe ante lo dicho por el demonio de rasgos felinos, ambos claramente avergonzados.

-veo que quieres sumarle años a la deuda mi estimado Husk-

Dijo dándole un leve golpe en la nariz, mientras se marchaban del lugar dejando a Claire y a Mimzy completamente solas.

-ahora comprendes porque no iba a funcionar-

La joven dejo sola a Mimzy quien por fin parecía ceder a sus incautos y estúpidos intentos por cautivar el afecto del demonio de ojos rojos, dándose cuenta que para él solo existía una sola dueña y señora.

Mientras los reyes aceptaron con alegría el saber que su yerno había vuelto justo a tiempo para retomar la unión con su amada princesa.

Alastor por fin se sentía en calma al estar con su amada Charlotte, todas sus dudas sobre el casarse o no había sido disipadas en el momento en el que supo que estaba bien, las palabras de su suegra le trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

-supongo que Charlotte te habrá marcado, ¿me equivoco? -

Alastor se tensó y se ruborizó por completo para luego asentir, descubrió su cuello mostrando aquella mostrar aquella pequeña marca sobre su cuello, ambos reyes sonrieron.

-así que bien calladito se lo tenían ustedes dos-

Dijo Lucifer mientras Alastor suspiro con fastidio para luego decir. -me tomo con la guardia baja, pero ya me lo cobré.


	36. Y llega un gran día

Ese día Charlotte despertó mucho más ansiosa que en días anteriores, se sentía medianamente presionada ya que habría mucho estrés de por medio, esperando que todo saliera bien ese día, se bañó, salió como alma que se lleva el viento, Lilith y Angel se encargarían de prepararla para que se viera esplendida aquel día, digna de ser la princesa del infierno o bueno reina, la misma no contaba con que cierto mitad ciervo se escabullera dentro de la habitación de la hermosa y fina princesa, la misma se sorprendió al verlo, esa mirada traviesa que le estaba brindando le mostraría que era lo que realmente andaba buscando.

-es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda Alastor-

Dijo en voz baja ya que la servidumbre se encontraba bastante activa y podrían hacer un escándalo si les encontrasen, algo que a Alastor por supuesto le parecía bastante hilarante, la princesa se dio cuenta de que el demonio realmente estaba decidido a llevar el acto acabo.

-es solo mala suerte si las ves con el vestido, y creo que ya sabes que no precisamente vengo buscando verte vestida-

La princesa se ruborizo violentamente ante tales palabras, había veces que desconocía alguna faceta del mitad ciervo y esta era una de ellas.

\- ¿Qué no eras asexual? -

Alastor se acercó lentamente a ella, tomándola con suavidad de la cintura acercándole suavemente.

-cariño me ofendes con eso que estas mencionando, en efecto nos es que me llame mucho la atención, pero puedo verme complaciente sabes –

Dijo mientras besaba suavemente los labios de la joven evitando que arruinara más aquel momento, pasaron varios minutos hasta que el joven salió con cautela de la habitación de la joven, para su desgracia Lilith si lo había visto salir del cuarto de la princesa, la reina entro de improviso, viendo a su despeinada y desaliñada hija.

-veo que vinieron a bajarte la tensión, espero ahora estés de buen humor, Angel llegara en unos minutos queremos que nos dejes en alto querida mía. -

Dijo Lilith con una suave pero elegante sonrisa mientras Charlotte esperaba con ansias que su madre le ayudara a entender algo.

-madre, puedo saber ¿Por qué a Alastor le picaba la marca?-

La reina sonrió mientras peinaba a su preciosa hija.

-supongo que heredaste el veneno de tu padre cariño, mira cuando tu padre me marcó sus colmillos secretaron un veneno que luego hizo que mi marca me picara un infierno, realmente era desesperante, supongo que nunca le pusiste mucha atención a esos pequeños colmillos tuyos mi pequeña, pero no te preocupes no causa más que picazón. -

La joven sonrió mientras la madre de Charlie le ayudo a vestirse, con algo de ayuda de Angel ambos miraron algo escandalizados donde el “venao” decidió dejar su marca.

-veo que se aseguró que esa marca solo la vea él-

Dijo Angel haciendo que la princesa se ruborizara.

-dijo que quería asegurarse que él fuera el único que conociera esa marca. -

Angel se rio, mientras Lilith le miró algo sorprendida.

-hay Charlie, nadie que aprecie su existencia se metería contigo, meno ahora que el idiota se convertirá en un demonio original. -

Lilith se acercó a su hija, besándole en la frente.

-espero sepas que si no quieres hijos antes del tiempo tienen que cuidarse más, este es el último día de Alastor como pecador y el ultimo en el que su esterilidad pasara a la historia. -

Charlotte le abrazó con mucho cariño, cuando estuvo lista camino hasta la sala principal de aquel que fue siempre su hogar, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a la hermosa dama, vestida con un vestido color negro y detalles en rojo, el velo rojo y la corona de oro negro e incrustación de rubíes, Alastor portaba un traje completamente negro, su camisa era roja y su corbatín negro, el corto cabello de Alastor estaba recogido en una pequeña coleta baja, la princesa sonrió bajo el velo, su primer sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, a pesar de tanta necesidad de su futuro esposo de evitarlo, por fin procedería todo iba con normalidad hasta que se dijo “puede besar a la novia”, la princesa se ruborizo tiernamente al pensar que debía besar a Alastor frente a todos, cerró los ojos esperando el afamado beso.

-noooo-

Dijo alguien de manera bastante quedita pero lo suficientemente alto para detener a ambos jóvenes, quedaron expectantes buscando al poseedor de aquella chillona voz, Alastor volvió a tomar valor acercando sus labios nuevamente a los de la princesa.

-Noooo-

Esta vez Charlie dio con el poseedor de esa voz.

-papá-

Charlie miró a Alastor el mismo le veía con un leve deje de burla para luego volver a acercarse a los labios de la princesa, antes que sus labios siquiera se rosaran, volvieron a separarse al escuchar el lastimero.

-NOOOO-

Lucifer lloraba a lágrima viva, cualquiera decía que estaba a punto de matar a Charlotte, la misma ya estaba un poco cansada de la interrupción insistente de su padre.

-papá ya basta, no puedo besarlo si estás diciendo no constantemente-

La interferencia de Alastor era bastante molesta para los invitados, pero él mismo ya se había cansado de esperar, antes que hubiera una cuarta; Lilith intento de evitar que Lucifer dijera algo más, por fin se besaron, recibiendo los aplausos de los allí presentes, las astas de Alastor se volvieron más grandes indicando que por fin era un demonio en su totalidad, pero sabemos que Alastor prefiere que apenas y se noten por lo que no dudo en disminuirlas, la fiesta de la boda transcurrió con toda normalidad, Charlotte hablaba con sus padres sobre su nuevo proyecto de vida.

-me suena algo estúpido, es imposible que un montón de imbéciles se rediman cariño, pero bueno es tu sueño, si quiero hacerte hincapié de que no puedes olvidar o abandonar ninguna de tus obligaciones como la nueva reina por darle más tiempo a ese “sueño” tuyo querida-

Charlotte sonrió algo incomoda, la ayuda de su ahora marido sería un tanto incierta igualmente no era algo que esperara.  
-no dejare de lado mis deberes lo prometo, espero ser una buena reina papá-

Dijo un poco entusiasmada, sabía que a Alastor aquel puesto le caería bien, pero ella nisiquiera estaba preparada para ser una buena consorte-

Lilith sonrió con ternura al ver aquella sombra de duda sobre la joven reina.

-lo serás, solo no descuides a tu marido cariño, estar comprometidos era algo más relajado que estar casados, ahora ambos deben cultivar la vida que compartirán hasta que tu dejes este mundo querida, nosotros no somos eternos-

Dijo Lilith mientras se retiraba, el dolor en el corazón de Charlotte comenzó a acrecentarse, era cierto su vida sería más longeva que la de un humano, pero de igual manera tenía una fecha de caducidad por así llamarlo, Alastor la tomó de los hombros con delicadeza y beso suavemente su frente.

-querida, no le des penumbra a tu vida, aún hay mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que te esté atormentando, por ahora disfrutemos de nuestro primer baile como esposos. -

Dijo mientras la guiaba de la mano a la hermosa joven para bailar el prime vals, la nueva reina observaba a su ahora esposo con cariño mientras bailaban delicadamente, cuando termino la fiesta, la joven por fin lanzó el ramo, quien lo atrapo fue nada más y nada menos que Rosie, la misma rio ya que no se vía casada ahora en muerte como lo estaba haciendo su querido amigo Alastor, los mismo sucedió con el liguero de la princesa que fue atrapado por un reportero que estaba documentando la boda en su totalidad.

Luego ambos se retiraron a su Luna de miel que por lo pronto sería en toscana, mientras los reyes acomodaban todo para el traspaso de funciones para ambos jóvenes.

-bien supongo que ha sido un éxito el plan mi querida reina-

Lilith sonrió dulcemente besando a su amado y adorado esposo.

-en efecto, ha escogido un buen esposo, la apoyará estoy segura y cuando haya algo que ella olvide, él la cubrirá. -


	37. Happy (Hazbin) Hotel

Había pasado cerca de un año desde el matrimonio entre Charlotte y Alastor, la misma se había encargado de comenzar su propio proyecto de vida por sí sola, hasta había conseguido la entrevista, acompañada por su consejera Vaggie.

-ya sabe princesa haz todo lo que hemos practicado, por favor no cante, recuerde que lo que menos necesitamos es que se cree una burla de la nueva Reina. -

Dijo Vaggie dándole los últimos retoques mientras Kattie se acercaba viendo de manera retórica a Charlotte.

-mira querida, no me importa que seas la reina, el rey o la Mante del bastardo de Alastor, no me hagas quedar mal, no estás aquí por que queramos si no porque Jeff no pudo venir para hacer su segmento, soy una persona rica y de mucha influencia así que no intentes nada –

Dijo de buenas a primeras antes de que pudiere decir algo o defenderse, Kattie se presentó ante el público, mientras lejos de allí el rey Alastor tomaba un respiro para ver la entrevista de su querida esposa, con una sonrisa, completamente ensoñado durante toda la presentación de la misma.

-oh, mírala va a cantar-

Dijo Alastor enamorándose completamente más de la princesa, mientras Vaggie se cubría el rostro, luego de lo que fue en conclusión a mofa hacia la Reina y una pelea campal entre la reportera y la Reina Charlotte, ambas salieron con camino al castillo, mientras discutían con aquel a quien le habían brindado su oportunidad, y la había hecho quedar como una vergüenza es decir Angel Dust al llegar al palacio la joven reina se sentía desalentada y más que todo estúpida.

-bienvenida querida, ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista? -

Dijo acercándose a la joven mientras esta de manera nerviosa respondía.

-oh, me fue excelente el show fue un completo…

La joven no pudo seguir ya que Alastor le interrumpió.

-fiasco, lo se lo vi querida, es más nunca me había divertido tanto desde la caída de la bolsa de valores de 1929 jaja, tantos huérfanos. -

La joven le miró impresionada, ahora se sentía hundida y avergonzada, Alastor la había visto perder los estribos contra una reportera y no solo eso la humillación pública del apellido Magne.

-entonces estas aquí para burlarte-

Luego de decir eso la joven se voltea, Alastor por su parte la rodeo con sus brazos.

-oh no, no, no cariño, no malinterpretes mis palabras, quiero ayudarte a dirigir ese ridículo sueño tuyo, como tu consorte es mi deber ayudarte a cerrarle la boca a esa gentuza, además creo que me he motivado al verte pelear con una reportera a puño limpio, realmente ha sido lo más puro en diversión, verdadera pasión. -

La joven quedo un poco más confundida por sus palabras.

-quieres ayudarme en mi sueño? Exactamente en ¿Qué? -

Alastor la volteo y la miro de manera seductora.

-a dirigir con tu hotel, veo grandes cosas y quien mejor que yo para mostrártelas querida, lo intentaremos en nuestros tiempos libre, además ayudare a que nuestro afeminado amigo haga algo más que chupar pitos ¿Qué dices? -

La joven parecía pensarlo un poco pero luego accedió, Alastor estaba realmente gustoso de ayudar a su querida esposa.

\- ¿bien donde está tu Staff del hotel? -

Charlotte señalo a Vaggie, Alastor ajusto su monóculo y río.

-veo que no tienes a nadie con verdadera capacidad, querida te daré un poco de mi generosa ayuda, espero lo compenses bien en la noche-

Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Charlie mientras esta se ruborizaba, hizo a aparecer a Niffty y a Husk.

-sé que ya los conocías, pero con esto de lo mío es tuyo y viceversa, te prestare a mis lacayos para que te ayuden en atención y limpieza, Husk se encargara de la recepción y el bar, mientras Niffty se encargara del aseo y el orden del hotel-

Husk parpadeo varias veces incrédulo, Niffty por su parte estaba feliz de poder ayudar a Alastor.

\- ¿me repites nuevamente hijo de p#$%? -

Alastor sonrió con sarcasmo amaba molestar al demonio Gato.

-o nada mi querido minino, solo que me encargue de prestar tus servicios de manera gratuita a mi querida esposa-

Husk sonrió mientras se alejaba un poco de Alastor.

-oh vaya princesa es decir que este hijo de venada no te lo pone bien que requieres de mis servicios, ahora bien, ¿en la cama o aquí mismo? -

Charlie se ruborizó nuevamente, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos mientras Alastor buscaba alguna manera para no mandar a freír pollos a Husk en ese mismo momento.

-me refiero a servicios de profesionales gato arrabalero, jamás permitiría que alguien más siquiera se acerque a mi esposa-

Dijo intentando contener toda aquella ira mientras Charlotte sonreía dulcemente.

-ya lo sé imbécil solo me burlaba de ti, no soy tan idiota de tentar mi poca suerte-

Alastor sonrió intentando de ignorar a Husk, mientras se llevaba a Charlotte a la cocina, para tomar una rica cena.

-y ¿Qué te parece querida? -

La joven sonrió efusivamente y dijo.

-es increíble-

Sonreía a mas no poder mientras se masajeaba las mejillas, luego de un gran número musical el demonio de la Radio dijo a su querida esposa.

-mañana comenzaré con una pequeña remodelación a ese cuchitril que llamas hotel querida, le daremos estilo y clase, ya verás muchos demonios van a querer reservar-

Al día siguiente Alastor se encargó de la remodelación del hotel luego de un altercado y cambio de nombre el hotel comenzó a funcionar, esperando llegasen prontamente clientes, pero las esperanzas de Charlie se minorizaron en el momento de la hora de cierre de aquel lujoso hotel si ningún huésped nuevo, la misma se sentó en el sillón y suspiro.

-oh levanta esos ánimos querida, lo que hace falta es algo de publicidad, confío que, con mi poder, puedas llevar un mejor marketing a nuestros futuros consumidores, es más sencillo cuando te oyen y no te están viendo-

La joven observó con adoración el intento d su marido por levantarle el ánimo, se puso en pie para luego abrazarlo efusivamente.

-sigues siendo un guardián para mi Alastor-

Dijo mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del joven mitad ciervo, el mismo acaricio la cabeza de la rubia con suma ternura.

-tú sigues siendo una cachorra para mí, supongo que por eso aun deseo protegerte, pero a veces me cuesta darme cuenta de lo fuerte que eres y que si lo desearas no me necesitarías, aunque tú misma no te das cuenta así que por ello debo acompañarte-

La joven se ruborizó ante tales palabras, definitivamente la mejor pareja que pudo esperar tener, alguien que, si se preocupaba, por ella, su bienestar y su felicidad.

-gracias Al-

Los presentes hacían cara de hastío, hasta que Angel dijo.

-ah ya váyanse a una habitación, preferiría mil veces oírlos fornicando que escuchando ese montón de palabrerías-

Ambos se ruborizaron ante las palabras de Angel, Charlie sintió el momento en que Alastor la tomó entre sus brazos.

-en algo tienen razón querida creo que es hora de compensarme mi generosa ayuda, creo que merezco una compensación por mi arduo esfuerzo-

Charlie se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos evitando así que los presentes le miraran.

-sí, pero no ellos no tienen por qué enterarse Alastor. 

El pelirrojo sonrió con mofa, estaba haciendo aquello a propósito con tal de incomodar a Charlotte. 

-oh querida igual oirán tus gemidos que lo escuchen ahora a que lo deduzcan es meramente lo mismo. 

\- dijo logrando que la joven se aferrara más a él intentando encubrir la vergüenza.


End file.
